Until Christmas
by Happii Haden
Summary: Just the daily life with the Akatsuki gang. Follow them and their relationships as they count down the days til Christmas. My entry for SasoDei Month :D AU SasoDei, KisaIta, KakuHida, PeinKonan, and more!
1. 64 More Days

Okey so I wanted to do something a little different. Something that may get me back into writing. Now, I've seen many people attempt this. Only a few have succeeded. I am going to attempt a count down. Every day until Christmas, I am going to post a chapter of this story. The chapters will vary from short to long, depending on how much time and creativeness I have to work with. This is my big submission for SasoDei Month :3 Please enjoy~

x-X-x

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

**Hey Hey **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

So..._The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills_. You up for it?

**RE: Hey Hey** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Hm...let me think about that…

...

No.

**Don't be like tht D: **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

It's the return of RHOBH! How can you not want to watch that with me? What about _Dance Moms_?

**I will be like that.** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Didn't _Dance Moms_ end already? I really don't care about RHOBH nor do I care about any of the other RHO installments. Try again.

**What about…** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

_CrazySexyCool_? That's coming on tonight! :DDD

**How about…** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

No. Try again.

**Yanno…** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

_Basketball Wives_ Season Finale is on tonight…

**Try again.** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

…

**We can…** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Try Syfy?

**We may be getting somewhere.** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

You know I hate VH1, yet you still persist. Syfy is alright. It's near Halloween too. They should be showing some horror movies.

**31 Days of Halloween ;)** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Horror movie marathon :D

**Sounds good** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Just don't chicken out, okey? I know how you can be with horror movies, brat.

**Pfft. Me? Chicken. Hah!** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

You're a funny guy, Danna. You know that? Real funny. I won't chicken out this time, you just wait and see!

**Right.** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Now, seriously, get back to work. Just because I have the day off to help my grandmother move doesn't mean you have a day off as well.

**Alright Alright** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Don't get your panties in a knot. Tell Granny Chiyo I said "hey" and that she should totally make some cookies for me, because unlike her real grandson I'm totally awesome and make sure to call her everyday :)

**Couple of things…** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

1. I wear boxers, thank you very much. 2. Granny says "hello" and she already made a batch which I will bring over later. 3. You're not awesome. 4. You only call her because I refuse to watch and gossip about _Keeping Up with the Kardashians_ with you.

**RE: Couple of things…** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

1. I know. I must say...they're very silky. Tell me, Sasori Danna, are you perhaps gay? 2. AWEEEESOME! TELL HER SHE'S THE BEST AND I LOVE HER! 3. I am too. 4. I need to gossip with someone! Pein refuses to share Konan. D:

**RE:RE: Couple of things…** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

1. I'm not gay. 2. How'd the hell did you know… 3. To reduce her real message to a minimum, "ditto".

**RE:RE:RE: Couple of things… **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

1. That doesn't sound very convincing (eyebrow wiggle) 2. I've watched you change in the changing room. Perks of you being my co-worker~ Wake up every morning to see that lovely fine ass. By fine ass, I mean yours of course. 3. Are we going to continue this pointless counting game?

**Fuck You.** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Seriously. Get back to work, brat. You're giving me a headache. And here I thought to myself. I'll be free of that annoying blond for today! Nope.

**Squidward Danna** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Awh poor Squid!Danna~ You'll never get rid of Sponge!Dei~ (heart)

**Dumb Sponges and Sea Stars** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Fuck your SpongeBob and your Patrick.

**SpongeBob Yaoi…?** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

You're into SpongeBob yaoi, Danna? How naughty (eyebrow wiggle) I can see how you ship PatSponge. Their bestfriendlyness is so flamboyant. However, I can totally see some SquidSponge action ;)

**Just. Shut. Up. **(sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

The only thing flamboyant here is you!

**Don't flatter yourself, hun. **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Puh-lease. I am no flaming homo nor am I a "thing". For I haven't been set on fire...yet. Honestly, the nerve of you. Hey...If you stare at the word sponge for a while it starts to look weird...sponge...sponge. xD weeeeird

**Please, brat… **(sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

I'm begging…just leave me alone. Go back to work.

**Ol' Mighty Danna~** (imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Bow down to your awesome King Deidara~

…

Yanno, know one is forcing you to keep answering your emails. x3

**"..."** (sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

I hate you.

**^3^ (heart) **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

I love you too, Sasori~

**Wait… **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Sasori! You forgot to tell me what time you'd be coming over!

**Danna? **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Dannnnnnnaaaa! You ass! Answer meeeee!

**J,SVKDSSKJLCX **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

SASORI! IT'S REALLY IMPORTANT! HOW WILL I KNOW WHEN TO CLEAN MY APARTMENT SO I DON'T LOOK LIKE A TOTAL SLOB?!

**Ugh! You're such a bastard! **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

Seriously!

**Hey… **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

I'm sorry

**ARGH FINE! **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

FUCK YOU TOOOOO!

**:I **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

See you tonight at 10?

**Idiot. **(sasori_akasuna_118) to (imbombastic_505)

Yes. Now leave me alone, brat.

**Prick. **(imbombastic_505) to (sasori_akasuna_118)

You're so mean to me (pouts)

* * *

_Ding. Dong. _

"Coming, un!" Deidara yelled from his kitchen. "Shit, shit, shit," he muttered. The blond zoomed around his home in an attempt to clean up.

_Ding. Dong._

"I said I'm coming!" he groaned. With the kitchen pathetically cleaned he moved on to the living room. "Damn it, Hidan. This is all your fault!" he growled. "Clothes everywhere…" Deidara worked fast and kicked random things such as CDs and DVDs under the couch.

"Brat," a voice sighed.

Deidara dropped the clothes in his arms and turned sharply on his heels. Placing a hip on his hand he scowled, "how the fuck did you get in, un?!"

Sasori chuckled and twirled a key on his finger. "Those "best friend" necklaces you made are pretty useful after all."

The blond pouted and stomped a single foot, "ugh! You're no fun." He looked down at the dirty clothes now at his feet and sighed. "I was almost done too…"

The redhead pocketed the key and made a dismissing hand motion. "Yeah, yeah, brat. It's not that bad. I've seen worse."

"Oh, yeah?"

Sasori nodded and plopped down on the couch. "Mhm. Have you ever been to Hidan's house?"

The blond picked his clothes back up and shook his head. "No." He knew the platinum blond was messy, but he couldn't be that bad...Could he?

The redhead smirked and pulled out his phone. With a couple of swipes here and there he turned the phone towards Deidara. "This…" he gestured to the picture, "is Hidan's house."

"Oh...God. Wow…"

"Uhuh. Scary right?"

Deidara blinked a few times and turned his head. "Well, hell...It is pretty scary," a smiled danced across his lips, "but you know what's scarier?"

"Hm?"

"31 Days of Halloween!" Deidara cheered excitedly. "I'm going to go put these clothes up and make some snacks. Could you pull the channel up?"

Sasori nodded and leaned over grabbing the remote. "Sure, just hurry up, okey?"

"Yeah, yeah." Deidara threw the clothes in his small laundry room and dashed to the kitchen. "Tonight's gonna be awesome, un," he looked through the bar and saw the redhead staring at the commercials boredly. The blond couldn't help but smile. "He's too cute," he chuckled.

"Brat, stop staring and make the damned snacks already."

"EH! Sorry, Danna. Right on it!"

Two horror movies later…

"Brat," Sasori sighed yanking the blond's hair lightly. "Brat...Deidara," he tugged the blond locks again.

Deidara poked his head out from Sasori's neck and looked up at the redhead. "Is it over…?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I told you you'd chicken out."

The blonde scowled and buried his face in his best friend's neck once again. "Shuddup," he muttered blushing.

The redhead rolled his eyes again and wrapped an arm around his friend casually. With his free hand he grabbed the remote and set the T.V. on mute. "Why do you even bother to try and watch horror movies if you know that you can't stand them?"

A mumbled answer came from his neck.

"Come again, brat?"

Deidara lifted his head again. "I want to watch them because you like them…"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "and?"

"And...I just want to spend time with my best friend. Is that wrong, un?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "I guess not. I do like other movies, yanno?"

"But horror is your favorite. And it got you to come over."

"You're such a nuisance, you know that?" the redhead smirked and changed the channel.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "what're you doing?"

"Finding a movie."

"But-"

"How do you feel about Tim Burton?"

Deidara blinked, "I like his movies…"

Sasori gave a small smile and unmuted the T.V.. "Good."

The blond's eyes lit up and his smile grew as the apartment was filled with the music of Halloween town from Tim Burton's _The Nightmare Before Christmas_. "You know me so well, un~"

Sasori gave a small snort, "of course I do."

Deidara chuckled and wrapped his arms around the redhead and kissed his shoulder. "Thanks."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all lovey dovey on me, Sally."


	2. 63 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Hey! Blondie! Pack that shitty box in would ya?"

"Un!"

Sasori nearly fell over as Deidara pushed past him in the storage unit. He wobbled slightly before balancing himself. Growling, he grabbed the blond's shirt. "Brat, what the hell did I tell you about running?"

Deidara whined and grabbed Sasori's wrist in an effort to make the older man let go. "Dannaaaaa."

"Don't "Danna" me. What did I tell you?"

The blond pouted and crossed his arms. "To not run in the store, because it's dangerous to both me and everyone else, un," he muttered.

Sasori smirked and let go. "Good boy," he chuckled, patting Deidara's head.

The blond swatted at the redhead's hand and scowled, "I'm not a dog."

"Yeah, yeah-"

"Blondie! Hurry the fuck up would ya?"

Sasori looked back at the door which Deidara had ran in from. "Hidan?" he asked.

Deidara picked up the box and rolled his eyes, "who else? Un. Danna, could you get that other box? The one labeled _HW2_."

"I know which one to get, brat. It's kinda my job to know what boxes go where and what goes in them," Sasori stated, grabbing a box from a shelf. He followed the blond, who held the door open for him, out of the storage unit and into the mall plaza.

A platinum blond with slicked back hair greeted the two. "Fucking finally! The hell took you so long, blondie?" He took the box from his coworker and looked past the blond. "Oh, I see. That's what you were up to," he grinned.

Deidara slapped him on the shoulder, "Hidan! It is definitely not what you're thinking, un!"

Hidan chuckled, "oh, please. Deidara, there's no need to hide it. I know you totally took it up the a-OH SHIT!" In an instance, the box, possibly full of breakable objects, dropped to the ground and landed on the platinum blond's foot. "Motherfucker!" he exclaimed loudly, now hopping around on one foot and holding his privates.

Deidara snickered as he watched the other male hop around and eventually slip and fall face first.

"Did you really have to kick him, brat?" Sasori sighed, picking up the dropped box.

"Un!"

The redhead rolled his eyes and shoved the box into Deidara's arms. "Go take this to Kisame and Kakuzu. Pein has the list if you need to see it. I'm going to go help numbnuts over there so he can get back to work."

The blond nodded and walked in the opposite direction of his Danna. "Kisame Danna! Danna told me to give this to you and Kakuzu."

A tall bluish skinned male, Kisame, smiled and approached the blond from his resting spot on a nearby bench. "Ah, thanks, Dei." He easily took the box from the blond's hands and gave him a pat on the head.

A shorter, yet taller than Deidara, raven haired male came up beside Kisame and crossed his arms sassily. "Why do you insist on calling Kisame "Danna" as well?" he asked, his voice void of any emotions.

Deidara stuck his tongue out at the raven. "Why's it matter, Uchiha?"

The Uchiha's upper lip twitched. "Then I suppose you wouldn't mind if I called Sasori "Danna", right?"

"Hell no! Sasori is my Danna!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Nuhuh. You said Kisame is your Danna. You can't have two Dannas," the Uchiha smirked.

The blond's lips pressed into a thin line. "Fine, fine. Just stay away from my Danna!" he huffed before turning on his heels sharply.

The raven smirked and chuckled quietly to himself. His taller coworker laughed and shifted the box onto one arm so he could wrap his free arm around the raven. "Come on 'tachi, Pein said you could help hand things to me and Kakuzu."

The raven nodded and followed the blue man to their work station.

"Good morning, Deidara," Pein smiled, looking up from his clipboard. "Did Sasori leave already?"

Deidara blinked at his boss and tilted his head slightly. "Leave? Where'd he go?" he asked.

Pein scanned his clipboard and then looked back up at the blond. "He's supposed to head to the fabric department to get the fabrics for this Halloween's costumes."

"Pein! Can I-"

"No, Deidara. No you can not."

Deidara crossed his arms and pouted. "You didn't even know what I was going to ask, un!"

"You were going to ask if you could go with Sasori, correct?" Pein said and raised an eyebrow, smirking.

"No," the blond muttered blushing.

Pein rolled his eyes and gestured to a couple of boxes behind him. "I've got you a project, Deidara. You know you make shit costumes. So there is no possible chance you can help Sasori."

Deidara pouted and walked up to the box. "I could-"

"No, Deidara."

"Ugh! Fine!" Deidara groaned and picked up the box. He nearly dropped it as soon as he had it in his arms. "What the hell is in this thing?"

"Unfinished props," Pein stated, eyes now on his clipboard. "You can go work in the studio back there." He pointed to a door that looked similar to a custodian's closet.

The blond nodded and made his way back with the heavy box. "Yo, Hidan! Get the door for me will ya?"

The platinum blond glared at Deidara and flipped him off. "Figure it out yourself, bitch!"

Deidara growled and set down the box. His friends could be such assholes sometimes. Then again, he could be too. Guess they were even. He opened the door and scooted the box in with his foot.

"Ah, fuck! Kakuzu you dick! You're supposed to hang the shit not tear it all down! Wait...Kakuzu! Shit, man. Calm down! Bastard, I said-"

Deidara laughed and watched as Kakuzu, Hidan's best friend/roommate, shoved the decorative Halloween banner down the platinum blond's throat. "Who's the bitch now, bitch!" he yelled to Hidan before snickering.

The blond would have doubled over in laughter had someone not pulled him into the studio and slammed the door shut. "Gawd, did you see his face?" he laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, brat. You had a job to do, did you not?"

Deidara stopped laughing and wiped the small tears out of his eyes. "Awh, come one, Sasori Danna. I'm just having some fun~"

"Hidan is going to kill you one day," the redhead stated, laying out cloth onto one of the many drawing boards.

The blond smirked and wrapped his arms around Sasori from behind. "Nuhuh~ I'll always have my Danna to protect me, un!~"

Sasori snorted and gave a low chuckle. "Right."

Deidara gave a false exasperated gasp, "Danna! Are you saying you wouldn't save me from peril?"

"Probably not."

The blond pouted and released Sasori from his grip. "You're so mean, un. Honestly! Does your best friend really mean that little to you?"

"Perhaps if you were some form of eternity…"

Deidara scoffed and put both hands on his hips. "Not this again! How many times do I have to tell you that art is not eternal? It's ephemeral! Get your vocab right, Danna, un. I guess they sound kinda similar, so I'll forgive you today."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "yeah right, brat."

"Ugh, you're so difficult, I swear!"

"Whatever. Just get to work," Sasori sighed.

* * *

"Oh, Sasori! The costumes look lovely!" a woman with blue hair squealed. "Ooh! I'm so excited," she exclaimed happily.

Pein smiled and wrapped an arm around the woman. "Alright everyone! We have exactly eight days until Halloween! Our job this year is to hand out candy and of course, scare the hell out of everyone!"

Sasori stood up from his seat, clothes wrapped in plastic beside him. "This year we have a rather simple job. Halloween morning, we will pass out candy to the kids and those childish teenagers. Halloween night, we're having a haunted house...mall. Haunted mall." He grabbed the first clothing wrapped in plastic. "Everyone has a special costume just for them for Halloween morning. When I call your name come grab you costume."

"So professional~" Deidara teased from beside him.

Sasori smirked and read the name off the tag. "Hidan. Headless Horseman."

"Sweet!" Hidan grinned, pumping his fist into the air. He snatched the costume away from Sasori quickly and began to look at it thoroughly.

"Kakuzu. Ichabod Crane."

"The hell…" a tall man, Kakuzu, muttered.

Hidan grinned and laughed, "be afraid, bitch! Be very afraid!"

Kakuzu glared and elbowed the platinum blond in the stomach. "Shut the hell up, Hidan." He grabbed his costume from the redhead and sat down on a nearby bench.

"Kisame. Popeye."

Kisame let out a hearty laugh and grabbed the costume from the redhead. "Guess it's not that bad."

"Itachi. Olive Oyl."

Deidara was the first to laugh.

"You can't be serious…" Itachi groaned and reluctantly took the costume from Sasori.

"I didn't pick them," Sasori shrugged.

"This Halloween is going to be great, un," Deidara laughed.

"Hush, brat. Konan. Little Red Riding Hood."

Konan, the blue haired woman, squealed and jumped over to the redhead. "Awh! It's so adorable! Pein, look!"

Pein smiled and kissed Konan's cheek. "It'll look great on you."

"Pein. The Big Bad Wolf," Sasori chuckled.

"How fitting," Deidara laughed.

Konan grabbed the next costume and handed it to her boyfriend.

"Deidara," Sasori handed the blond his costume, "you're Tinkerbell. And I'm Peter Pan. Nice."

Everyone laughed, especially Itachi who was silently thanking the heavens he wasn't the only one forced to wear a dress.

"As for Zetsu and Tobi. They're Ghostbusters. Alright guys, listen up. Yes, we all got stuck with great costumes. Note that I am heavily using sarcasm there. Pein nor I made these decisions. You are to keep these costumes in pristine condition until Halloween. Deidara has all props and accessories for your costume, so please speak with him afterward. Halloween night we will have makeup artists come in and make us look like zombies. You are to give them your uttermost respect-"

"Blah, blah, blah. Could you get to the point Red?" Hidan complained, interrupting the redhead.

Sasori glared and grabbed an item from a bag nearby.

"Hey! Danna that's-"

"Shut the fuck up, Hidan," he growled before throwing the item at Hidan.

The platinum blond's eyes went wide as the unidentified object hurled straight into his face. "FUCK! The hell Red!?"

"Eat and let me finish."

"Huh…" Hidan looked at the thrown object and realized it was a wrapped hamburger. "Thanks, bitch."

"Right," Sasori rolled his eyes, "as I was saying. Respect our guests and enjoy the lunch I bought for all of us using Deidara's bank card."

"Un!" Deidara grinned. "Wait...What!? You used my bank card!?" the blond suddenly flipped and looked at his friend in disbelief.

"I'm not that generous, brat."

Deidara let out an annoyed groan. "You're terrible."

Sasori smirked, "I know."


	3. 62 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Here," the redhead sighed, thrusting a plastic container at the blond.

Deidara took the container and raised an eyebrow, "what's this for?"

"Compensation."

The blond opened it up and saw cookies insides. His eyes lit up and his first reaction was to hug his best friend. "Nawh, you remembered~"

Sasori shrugged and let the blond hug him. "I forgot to bring them the other night and I did use your money last time, so," he shoved his hands in his coat pockets, "think of this as compensation."

"Thanks, un," Deidara chirped and took a cookie out to eat. "Which bus are you taking home today?"

"Why's it matter?"

The blond grinned and linked his arm with Sasori's. "I wanna come over!"

Sasori tsked and began exiting the mall doors. "It's rude to invite yourself over, brat."

Deidara pouted, "I just wanna spend time with you, Danna! Hidan ditched me today. Said he had "shit to do", un. I won't be annoying, I swear!"

The redhead sighed, "you're always annoying."

"Please?"

"I guess."

Deidara's lips curled into a smile, "yay! Thank you, Sasori Danna!~" He clung to the redhead's arm all the way out to the local bus stop. "Ah, geez. It's so cold today."

"Mhm," Sasori agreed.

"Aren't you cold, Danna? You're only wearing a jacket. You need gloves and a scarf like me, un!" Deidara said raising his gloved hands for emphasis. "You're going to get wind burn on your cheeks."

"I'll be fine. Unless, of course, the bus has broken down. Or fallen into the ocean...or maybe caught on fire. Yanno I wouldn't mind being on that bus right now," Sasori commented offhandedly.

Deidara chuckled, "well guess we'll have to cuddle to keep warm then~"

"Nuhuh. Hell no, brat. Don't you da-"

Too late. Deidara had already happily hugged himself closer to the redhead. "You're so warm, Danna~ Ironic. How could a cold hearted person be so warm, un?"

Sasori growled lowly and tried to shake the blond off. "It's a little thing called body heat. We all produce it. Some more than others. Now get off."

"Noooo~" the blond whined and held tighter. "Warm, un."

The redhead rolled his eyes and let the blond hug him. Truth be told, he liked the warmth too. Not that he'd ever admit that though. "Are you staying for dinner, brat?"

"It'd be nice if I could," Deidara smiled.

"Then I guess we're going out. Anything specific, brat?" Sasori asked shifting on his feet boredly. The bus was taking forever. He was getting tired of standing in the cold.

"Uhm...could we try that one restaurant with the American food? I want to try the pizza there! I heard it's really good, un," the blond said excitedly.

Sasori shrugged, "sure." A couple of seconds went by and finally the bus came into his view. "Finally," he sighed in relief.

"Cold?" Deidara snickered.

The redhead glared and shook the blond off. "Shut up."

The two stepped onto the bus and presented their passes. With a nod from the driver the two made their way to the back.

"Ah, heat~" Deidara sighed happily plopping on the seat. "Danna~ come sit next to me!"

"Even if I didn't, you'd move next to me," Sasori stated smirking. He sat next to the blond, leaving a comfortable gap between them.

That comfortable gap slowly closed as Deidara inched his way over towards the redhead. "Thanks for taking me out, un."

Sasori nodded and scooted away so they had a gap again. "Compensation outing."

"Like a date," Deidara smirked, scooting over and filling the gap again.

The redhead coughed awkwardly and kept on inching back. "Ever heard of a thing called "personal space"? This isn't like a date at all!"

The blond pouted and cornered the redhead. "Why not? Are you saying I'm not date worthy, Danna, un?" He leaned over the redhead leaving their noses to barely touch.

"Brat, you-"

"Hey guys," a cheery rough voice greeted the two males in the back. "Where you headin?"

Deidara looked away from Sasori and smiled, "hey Kisame! Me and Danna are going on a date!"

"We are most certainly not!" Sasori glared slightly flustered. He crossed his arms angrily and pushed the blond over. "I'm taking him out on a compensation dinner."

"It's a date," Deidara snickered.

"Compensation dinner!"

Kisame laughed, "play nice you guys. It's a compensation date. Sound good?"

"Un!"

"No."

The tallest amongst the three gave a weary smile and scratched the back of his head. "Right. The costumes and accessories looked great, by the way. They fit well too."

Deidara smiled, "that's great, un! Aren't you excited about this Halloween?"

As Deidara yapped to Kisame, Sasori sat himself up right and pressed his cheek against the cold bus window. Sometimes the blond would take it too far. The redhead didn't appreciate that. The way Deidara would lean close enough to kiss or when he'd latch onto his arm and press himself closer scared Sasori. Deidara would just look so serious and it left the redhead utterly confused when the blond would instantly pull away and laugh. Not like Sasori actually cared if Deidara did have a crush on him, but he didn't want to give off the wrong impression and lead the blond on. Of course, that is just a scenario. The redhead could just be pulling shit out of nowhere. Though just to be on the safe side, he made a mental note to ask Konan and maybe Kisame. Speaking of Kisame…

"I like that anime too, un. Figures you would too. You're just like a fish. I bet you relate to Haru and Rin," Deidara laughed.

Kisame laughed along with him and nodded, "and you're just like Nagisa."

"Danna can be Rei!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "I can be who? I'm not a girl, brat."

The blond and blue male laughed.

"I'd like to laugh too…"

Deidara wrapped an arm around Sasori and chuckled, "we're talking about _Free!_, un. It's an anime."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "right. Something I wouldn't know about because I'm not an otaku."

"Pffft, I have a life Danna! Don't know about Kisame though," Deidara snickered.

Kisame chuckled and patted Deidara's head. "If this wasn't my stop, I'd make you eat those words, Dei." He grinned, showing his sharp teeth, and got up from his seat to exit the bus.

Sasori removed Deidara's arm and found a comfy spot leaning up against the window. "We'll be at our stop soon."

"Whatcha thinking about, Danna?" the blond asked boredly.

"Something you wouldn't understand."

Deidara furrowed his eyebrows and glared playfully, "is that a blond joke?"

Sasori smirked, "oh, so you caught on after all?"

The blond stuck his tongue out and crossed his arms. "Un, I'm tired. Wake me when we get there?"

"Sure, sure."

* * *

After one rude awakening and dinner later…

"You're house is spotless, un!" Deidara exclaimed, looking around the apartment amazed. "It's bigger than mine too! No fair."

Sasori shrugged, "it's home. And it stays clean because I don't let brats like you come over."

"Brat has a plural form? Who's the other brat, un?" Deidara asked with a different tone. A tone Sasori hadn't heard since high school.

The redhead's lips twitched upwards. "Is that jealousy?" he asked, chuckling.

The blond's face lit up red. Crossing his arms and turning sharply on his heel he snorted, "and if it is?"

Sasori laughed and patted his friend on the back. "Cute, brat. Real cute." He walked into a room and came back with two futons and pillows. "I assume you're staying over?"

Deidara grinned and took the futon and pillow from the redhead, "well since you offered~"

"Uhuh," Sasori rolled his eyes. "Help me move the stuff out of way."

"Ne, Danna. How come we never sleep in your room?" Deidara asked, moving the small table off to the side and out of the way.

The redhead laid out his futon and gave the blond a slightly annoyed look. "First off its a double bed and I am not willing to sleep with you in the same bed. Secondly…"

The blond rose an eyebrow, "secondly?"

Sasori sighed and straightened out the blankets. "It's not exactly a "friendly" place."

"How can it not be? You're not hiding any dead bodies in there are you, Danna?"

The redhead snorted and gave a sly smirk, "if there was, you would of been the first corpse."

Deidara grinned, "yikes. Harsh, aren't we?"

"Mhm."

Smiling to himself Deidara sat on his futon and gripped his pillow to his chest. "Sasori, could you get me a water?" he asked sweetly.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "can't you get it yourself?"

"I don't know the layout of your kitchen, un! Why don't you give me a tour?" Deidara suggested, smirking.

"Nevermind," the redhead sighed getting up. "Sparkling or tap?"

"Oo, fancy, Danna~" Deidara laughed. "Sparkling, please."

Sasori nodded and started to walk past Deidara to the kitchen. However he didn't get very far for the blond called his name again. "What," he started to say turning around, "br-"

Deidara grinned evilly and threw his pillow at his redhead friend.

The redhead managed to catch the pillow before it hit him in the face. "Brat," he started, "we are 20 years old and you want to have a pillow fight?"

The blond nodded eagerly.

"Right," Sasori rolled his eyes and dropped the pillow. "Count me out." He turned his back to the blond to go to the kitchen and not a second later a pillow collided with the back of his head.

"You need to loosen up, Danna," Deidara chuckled. "Have some fun, un."

A soft chuckling came from the redhead. Slowly he turned to face the blond. A new light shone in his eyes. A light of pride and dominance. "You're so on, brat."


	4. 61 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Good morning, Sasori and Deidara," Pein greeted as his coworkers arrived at the center. "What happened to your eye, Sasori?"

The redhead glared and tugged on his bangs in an attempt to cover his eyes. Of course, it didn't work so he stuck with glaring at the ground.

"Deidara your nose…?"

The blond shrugged and smiled, "don't worry about it, un. Danna and I were just playing around, un." He caught up to Sasori quickly and sat next to him as they waited for the others to show up.

Pein shrugged and stood in his spot waiting to greet all of his coworkers. What they did outside of work wasn't his problem. Well...it did actually. Being Konan's boyfriend meant befriending all of her friends as well. So if anything bad happened he'd hear about it and would have to do something about it otherwise he'd never hear the end of it and that meant no sex for him.

As minutes ticked away, the rest of the crew came in. Along with two newcomers.

"Ah! Zetsu and Tobi! Welcome back," Pein grinned. "How was the convention?"

Zetsu, a male with bright green hair and a skin disorder that left half of him white and the other half black, greeted back his adviser. "It was fine. Tobi won the cosplay contest. _We didn't. How shitty right?_"

Pein was not surprised by the two different tones as he was now accustomed to his troubled worker. He didn't care whether you had two personalities, a freaky religion, or just looked down right scary. As long as you could do your share, the ginger would gladly accept you. Well most of the time anyways.

"Look, Mr. Boss! Look at what Tobi won!" a young looking male exclaimed cheerily. "It's so cute, right?" He thrust a frilly ribbon at the ginger.

Pein patted Tobi's head. "It's very cute. Why don't you go show Deidara? I'm sure he'd love to hear all about your trip," he chuckled. He knew how much the raven haired boy, Tobi, could annoy the blond. Plus it looked like Sasori could use a break free of Deidara.

Tobi nodded and ran to the blond squealing. Zetsu chuckled and smirked, "_you're such a pain in the ass_, you know that right?"

"Indeed. I know."

"As long as you know," the bicolored man stated before joining the hyper raven bugging Deidara.

One headcount later and the whole gang was busy at work. With only 6 days left until Halloween, not counting the actual day, the group of ten would be busy working their butts off each and every day.

At the end of the day Pein gave announcement. "Alright, listen up everyone. Tomorrow we'll have Yellow Fan, a very popular photography company, come in for our shoot. You are to arrive in your costumes fully prepared. I need everyone here early so we can set up props and fix anything if needed. And please," he paused glancing at all of his coworkers, "don't screw this up like last year."

"You hear that, Hidan," Kakuzu chuckled. "Don't screw it up this year."

Hidan glared at the tan male, "fuck you! I'm not the one who screwed it up last year! It was blondie!"

"Hey! Not true, un! Itachi was being an ass!" Deidara snapped pointing accusingly at the raven next to Kisame.

"Tsch, stupid. It was clearly Sasori's fault. Had he been watching you, you wouldn't have gotten drunk along with Hidan."

Sasori glared at the Uchiha. "Excuse me? I am not the brat's babysitter. And you were just as drunk. If anything it was Kisame's fault. He bought the alcohol."

The blue man frowned, "it wasn't me! I swear! I bought the sake with Kakuzu's money so therefore it's his fault."

"Ha!" Hidan laughed. "Tell him, bluey!"

Kakuzu growled, "you spent my money?! How did you even find it? Only Zetsu knows where I stash my money…" He looked over at the male sitting next to Tobi. "You! It's your fault!"

"_Pft, you wish._ We did no such thing. Tobi told us to do it. _Even though we shouldn't have_," Zetsu shrugged.

Tobi smiled, fingers messing with the frilly award, "Konan said she wanted yaoi."

Konan, who stood next to Pein, became flustered instantly. "Tobi! You're not supposed to say it out loud! You totally ruined the atmosphere," she grumbled crossing her arms.

All eyes turned to Pein.

"...What?"

Frowns and glares was all he got in response.

"What?!"

"This is all your fault!" Kakuzu started.

"Yeah, fucker! Put that bitch on a leash!" Hidan practically yelled.

"Un! Sasori Danna refused to talk to me after that week because of her!" Deidara frowned.

"Only because you're a terrible drunk, brat. I agree though. Worst Halloween ever because of her," Sasori scowled.

"Hn," Itachi agreed.

"How could you let her manipulate us all so easily?" Kisame asked, frowning.

"Agreed. _Why'd you even ask her out?_" Zetsu asked.

"Tobi had fun!" the boy grinned.

Konan turned to her boyfriend. "Seriously, Pein? Do you even pay attention to me? DON'T YOU GET MY FEELS?"

Pein's eye twitched as his girlfriend and coworkers/friends bitched at him. His fault, huh? "In case you don't remember, I was on bedrest!"

"Exactly!" they all shouted.

"Had you not been sick, we could've avoided that whole entire mess."

Pein groaned, "ugh, I hate you all so much."

Konan coughed and placed her hands on her hips. "What was that, Nagato?"

The ginger forced a smile, "I said I hate you all so much, except you Konan darling."

The girl smiled and hugged the male, "that's what I thought~"

Deidara chuckled and elbowed Sasori gently. "Someone is pussywhipped, ne?"

"Not like you have room to talk, Iwaga," Itachi smirked.

"What was that, Uchiha?" Deidara glared.

The Uchiha chuckled lowly and nodded towards Sasori. "Pein isn't the only whipped one. You're wrapped around your "Danna's" finger."

"Hmph! As if! I listen to no one, un! I AM A FREE MAN!"

"Brat, shut the hell up already, would you? Or at least tone it down." Sasori groaned a headache already growing from all the commotion.

"Yes, Danna. Sorry."

Itachi smirked, "I rest my case."


	5. 60 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Hmph, you actually expect me to work with this?" a female with long black hair complained. "The bruising is too dark and he can't take off his bandage. Honestly! The makeup isn't going to cover it."

Sasori rubbed the back of his neck and sighed, "whatever. You can go then. The others may need some work. We'll manage with this."

The girl stood up and turned her nose to the air. "Gladly," she said, snapping her makeup box close.

The redhead rolled his eyes and looked into the handheld mirror at himself. "It doesn't look _that_ bad."

"Exactly. Imagine having a stupid bandage on your nose!" Deidara complained, still attempting to apply makeup to his nose.

"Brat, stop that. You're just going to make it look worse," Sasori stated, moving the blond's hand away from his face. "Besides, you're a man. Too much makeup and you'll start to look like a drag queen. Keep it simple."

Deidara tsked and set the makeup down. "Drag queen, my ass. In case you don't remember, I'm being Tinkerbell. She happens to be a female."

The redhead turned the blond to face him and began to wipe away any messed up or unnecessary makeup with makeup removing wipes. "She doesn't wear a lot of makeup though. She's a fairy. She has natural beauty."

"Are you saying that I don't have natural beauty?"

Sasori smirked and tapped Deidara's nose bandage. "Not with that ugly thing on," he chuckled.

Deidara crossed his arms and scoffed, "that was your fault!"

"You gave me a black eye."

"You didn't even know if it would be black or not, un!" the blond complained.

The redhead grabbed a eyeliner pencil and pulled Deidara's face closer to his. "You hit me pretty hard, brat. We are never having a pillow fight again."

The blond sighed and closed his eyes, allowing Sasori to apply his makeup. "Fine. I just wanted to have fun with you, un. But you're so rough," he pouted. "I have bruises all over my body. My sister asked if I was being sexually abused by you."

"Your sister is an idiot. You're not even worth sexually abusing."

Deidara stuck his tongue out, "you're so mean. Are you saying I lack sex appeal?"

Sasori shrugged and pulled away. "Perhaps," he said setting the eyeliner down. "Pucker up, brat."

The blond's face instantly lit up, "w-what?"

The redhead rose an eyebrow and held up a thing of lip gloss. "What do you think, brat? Were you thinking I'd…?" Sasori smirked, "like I'd actually kiss you."

"Tsch! Like anyone would want to kiss you, un!" he retaliated bitterly.

Sasori shrugged and grabbed the blond's chin. "I know a few…" he muttered, sliding his slim finger across the top of the gloss. "Don't worry, I washed my hands before."

Deidara blushed and stuck his lips out for the redhead to apply the gloss. "Why can't I do this myself," he muttered under his breath.

"Because you suck, brat. Now hold still or you'll make me mess up. Hate for you to look like a gender confused queer. Whoops too late."

The blonde growled and kicked the redhead in the shin. "God, you're such an asshole. If I didn't know you were joking, I would've beat the shit out of you, un."

The redhead smirked and wiped his finger off on his jeans. "Yeah, I know. Probably would've beat the shit out of you too."

"Awh, did you see that Kakuzu? Blondie and Red looked so damn cute. All cuddly and shit," Hidan grinned, already in costume, approaching them.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "real cute."

Deidara scowled and rolled his eyes, "what do you guys want?"

"Pein says the shoot is in 10," the tallest of the four shrugged. "You should get your costume on."

Sasori nodded, "come on, brat. Let's get changed."

-x-X-x-

"Come on, brat! Pein will have my ass if you don't get out," Sasori growled, banging on the bathroom stall.

"No! I look fat, un!"

The redhead groaned in frustration, "come on, brat. Stop being such a girl!"

"No!"

"Please, Deidara. Just come out already! Just take this one picture and you can take it off," Sasori tried reasoning with the blond. "I'll...uhm...I'll give you a wish?"

The stall went quiet. "What kind of wish, un…?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "whatever wish you want. You just need to get out now."

Deidara unlocked the stall and stepped out. "I hate this. I feel fat."

"Quit whining. You look just fine."

The blond sighed and patted the bun on the top of his head. It was a rather big bun since he had a lot of hair. He also kept his normal fringe down. Who cared about being exact. He looked down at himself and he swore the green sparkly dress was laughing at him. Normally Deidara didn't have a problem with his body, but the dress just seemed to mock him. Maybe it was because Sasori had made it. Yeah, blame it on Sasori. He made the dress, which in return made him fat. Sasori made him fat.

"Brat, stop admiring yourself and lets go," the redhead said grabbing the blond by the wrist. "We're here, Pein," he stated dragging the blond out of the bathroom.

"About time," the ginger sighed. "Okey, everyone, this is Yellow Fan."

A group of men and women wearing yellow smiled and waved at the gang.

"They will help you get in your spot, so please listen to them."

* * *

Pein sighed as he began to clean up the mess made from the photoshoot. "I hope they turned out alright."

Konan came up behind the ginger and hugged him. "Don't worry, Pein sweety! I'm sure they turned out just fine." She glanced back at the other workers. "Yeah, I think it turned out great."

"We'll just have to see come Halloween."


	6. 58 More Days

-x-X-x-

WARNING: ACTUAL YAOI :D

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

**Last Minute Party **_(nagato_uzumaki_god) to (paperprincess_konan), (sasori_akasuna_118), (imbombastic_505), (kakuzu_400), (jashin_is_everything), (k_jaws328), (uchiha_itachi), (oreo-monster), (tobi_is_a_good_boy)_

As the title says, we are having a last-minute party. The party will take place at Royale Park. Be there by 5PM bring snacks, drinks, and decorations. You have 3 hours until set up. Good luck.

* * *

With only three hours to buy and gather things, the group of coworkers all met up at their workplace. The plan was to shop in pairs and divide who would get what. Zetsu and Tobi were sent to buy decorations, Kisame and Kakuzu were sent to go set up furniture at the park, Hidan and Itachi were sent to buy snacks, and Sasori and Deidara were in charge of the drinks. When finished, the pair had to send a text to everyone, excluding their partner, to let them know that they were done and would be at the park.

With Zetsu and Tobi…

"Oo, this would be so pretty, Zetsu! Look!" Tobi cried in joy holding up bundles of pink and purple streamers.

Zetsu looked around the aisle and then back at the raven. "Looks good to me. _Yeah, like it actually matters._"

Tobi smiled widely and placed the streamers in his basket. "Tobi thinks the party is going to look so cute! Oo! Zetsu! Rainbow Confetti!" he cheered, bouncing over to the colorful shreds of paper.

"Are you sure we should get rainbow?" Zetsu asked picking up a cylinder of the stuff. "It's cheap, but…"

"It's pretty!"

"_Pretty gay._"

Tobi placed his hands on his hands and wagged his finger at the bicolored man. "Zetsu! That's not nice to say at all," he frowned. "Say you're sorry."

Zetsu raised an eyebrow, "_why the hell would I?_ Obviously, you hurt Tobi's feelings. I'm sorry, Tobi," the nicer side of the green haired male smiled gently. "_I'm not._"

The raven scowled, "bad Zet! Tobi thinks you should be nicer like 'su."

"_Pft, never._ It's okey, Tobi. He's just having a bad day is all."

"Do you need some help, sir?" a voice asked from behind Zetsu.

Said male turned around and came face to face with a store employee. "No, we're good."

The employee nodded and turned to ask other customers as it was his job.

"_Good? We do need help, you idiot._"

"What was that, sir?" the employee asked, stopping.

Zetsu frowned and shook his head, "nothing."

The male gave the bicolored man a strange look. He could've swore the man had said something else. Perhaps it was just him. With that in mind, he turned around again.

"_What're you doing? Did you even hear me? I said we need help,_" the not-so-nice half of Zetsu complained.

"Sir?" the employee frowned and looked back at the two men shopping for party supplies.

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "is everything okey, Mr. Employee?"

The male scratched his head, "one of you said you needed help…?"

Both men shook their head. "We're just here for some decorations," Zetsu explained.

"Right…" the employee muttered. Who in the world was asking then? He had heard both of their voices and neither sounded as gruff as the one asking did. Maybe it was someone on the other side of the aisle? He quickened his pace and checked the aisle. No one.

"_Ugh, idiot! All I wanted was some help, but do I get any? Nope. Well this place is shit. We should go report him to the manager._"

The employee rounded the corner wide-eyed. "Sir?"

Zetsu and Tobi stared at him. "I think you're the one who needs help…Tobi grab whatever and let's get the hell out of here. This guy is freaking me out."

Tobi nodded and grabbed anything rainbow and threw it into his basket. "Time for check out! Excuse us, Mr. Crazy Employee."

The male watched as the two customers walked past him without a word. Maybe he really was going crazy. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled his cellphone out and dialed a number. "I'm calling to schedule an appointment with Dr. Fujimoto."

With Kisame and Kakuzu…

"It was totally worth it," Kisame grinned.

Within their time span and budget, Kisame had single-handedly managed to convince Kakuzu to rent an obstacle course bounce house.

The tan male glared at the hideous inflatable course. "It's totally idiotic and a waste of money. You rented the biggest one and it nearly takes up the entire park!"

The blue man smirked and waved a hand in dismay. "That's the point," he chuckled. "It's gonna be great! Hey, wanna race?"

Kakuzu looked over at the male bewildered. "Hell no!"

"C'mon it'll be fun!"

"No."

Kisame hummed and rubbed his chin in thought. A lightbulb went off in his head and he pulled out his wallet. "If you win I'll give you all the money in my wallet."

The tan male raised his eyebrows in interest, "how much?"

"Uh...32 cents."

"Deal."

And so began the race for 32 cents. Kisame started on the blue course, which was a late start compared to the red, where Kakuzu was. The first few obstacles were awkward for both men due to the fact they had to squeeze their bigger bodies between tight spaces.

Kisame was first to reach the rock climb thanks to his sharp turn. Kakuzu was only a foot behind though.

"Getting too old for this Kakuzu?" Kisame laughed, climbing as fast as he could.

Kakuzu chuckled and jumped up about a foot on the climb, catching up to Kisame easily. "Too old, my ass."

Both men slid down and came to their next obstacle. Kisame groaned as he was stuck with another wall squeeze. Kakuzu wasn't left off any easier as he had the popouts again.

The race was nearing the end as both reached the crawl through a little past the halfway mark. Even though both were very fit, they were starting to feel exhaustion form as they got on their stomachs.

"You're so going down," Kisame grinned and yelled, army crawling through the crawl.

"Says you," Kakuzu yelled back.

Again Kisame was blessed with a sharp turn as he neared the end of the crawl. However he still had to squeeze through popouts and rock climb. Kakuzu wasn't too far behind though, so he had to be quick.

As Kisame arrived at the top of the rock climb, Kakuzu stepped up as well. "This will decide the winner," Kisame grinned.

Kakuzu nodded and both men jumped and slid down. However, as Kakuzu slid down he moved his foot and it caused him to stumble. His eyes widen as he started to flip and roll.

Kisame reached the end and threw a fist in the air. "Hell yeah!" he laughed. His eyes darted to Kakuzu's side and immediately began laughing harder.

Kakuzu landed with an oof as he rolled out of the bounce house and onto his butt. "Fucking shit!"

Kisame couldn't contain his laughter and clutched his abdomen. "Oh gawd," he cried. "How did you manage to do that?"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and stood up.

"Man, here," Kisame laughed handing the 32 cents over. "You can have this. Only because seeing you roll out was hilarious."

Kakuzu's lips twitched upwards and a small chuckle came from his throat. He took the 32 cents and actually began to laugh. For the first time in a while he actually had fun.

With Hidan and Itachi…

"So what kind of shitty snacks are we supposed to get?" Hidan asked looking over at the raven.

Itachi shrugged and picked up a bag of chips before tossing it in the cart.

Hidan rolled his eyes. "Man, you're so lame. Now I see why blondie can't stand you. You could at least say something!"

The raven shrugged again and tossed in another bag of chips and dip. Next aisle.

"Fuck man! Fine. Guess I'll just have to make you react," the platinum blond grinned.

Hidan quickly ran up the aisle and peeked over at next aisle. It was full of people. Just what he wanted. Running back to Itachi he grinned. "You may want to run," he chuckled. Grabbing whatever was on the shelf, Hidan immediately began tossing it over the aisle. Loud "hey"s and "what the hell"s were yelled as boxes of Fruit Loops and chocolate pop-tarts hit people. Itachi's eye widened and he began pushing his cart, running.

The platinum blond laughed like a maniac and waited for the Uchiha to catch up. "Well?" he grinned.

"You're going to get us kicked out," Itachi frowned.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "lame. Let's try again." As they made their way to another aisle, way far away from the previous wrecked aisle, Hidan came up with another idea.

As they passed the produce aisle, Hidan casually picked up two mushmelons, aka cantaloupe. Snickering he zipped up his jacket further and shoved the two melons down his shirt. Adjusting them he asked, "do you think they look alright?"

Itachi turned around and nearly dropped his jaw. "What the hell…?" he asked confused.

"Oo, we're getting somewhere," Hidan snickered. "Do they look believable?" he asked, pushing them up and together. He cleared his throat and began to speak in a girly high-pitched voice. "Ah, 'tachi, my melons. My poor melons. They just won't seem to grow~" he whined loudly.

The Uchiha quickly became flustered and looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Only the shelf stocker nearby had noticed.

"Hmph! Fine don't answer me," Hidan said, flipping his short platinum blond hair. "Excuse me, sir," he smiled walking up to the stocker.

"Y-Yes, ma'am?"

Itachi covered his eyes face, but peeked through his fingers just to see what was happening.

"Would you happen to know what kind of groceries would help my melons?"

The poor boy's face lit up and he began to stutter wildly.

Itachi's lips twitched and he could feel a small smile trying to dance across his lips. Hidan was honestly ridiculous.

"Oh, please! You must help me," Hidan whined, making sure to push his chest up. "I need them to grow bigger! I'm expecting a new family member," he put a hand on his tummy. "I won't be able to feed them with this size!" he cried.

Itachi began to laugh quietly. His hands no longer covered his face, but instead covered his mouth.

"Ah...m-milk usually helps! A-And eating a g-good diet!" the stocker said blushing heavily.

Hidan's pretty face turned into a mask of ugly. "You pervert!" he screeched and covered his fake chest. "I was talking about my watermelons at home! I heard eating watermelons would give me a baby girl!" Hidan sniffled, "first my abusive boyfriend raped me and now….now you! You're a sexual predator!"

"N-No! Ma'am, i'm s-so sorry!" the stocker said horrified.

Hidan turned sharply on his heel and ran to Itachi. "HE WANTS TO RAPE ME!" he cried and pointed at the stocker. "I want to go home where its safe!" he cried into Itachi's chest.

The raven, who decided to play along, scowled at the man and wrapped his arm around Hidan "protectively". "Let's get out of here."

When the two were checked out, Hidan remembered he still had the fruit in his shirt. "Just a sec," he grinned. Running towards the aisle they once were in he found the boy still stocking shelves.

"Yoohoo~" he called. "Just wanted to return these," he laughed unzipping his jacket and letting the melons drop onto the floor. "Here ya go." With a kick of his foot, each melon flew down past the boy and smashed into the wall. Hidan quickly left the store and caught up with Itachi.

"That was interesting to say the least…" Itachi stated.

"So, you had fun right?"

Itachi gave a small smile and sighed, "yeah. I did."

With Sasori and Deidara…

"No, brat. For the last time, we're not getting liquor!" Sasori snapped.

Deidara pouted and clutched his case of beer. "But Danna! Everyone loves getting drunk!"

The redhead scowled, "I don't."

"That's because you're a stick in the mud. Seriously Danna! Remember when we were in high school, un? We were both desperate to try beer, so we tried buying it using fake IDs. We're old enough to buy it properly now! Why don't you wanna drink with me, un?" the blond whined.

Sasori sighed, "we're not in high school anymore. I know what alcohol tastes like and I know what it does to me and you both. I hate it."

"C'mooooon," Deidara groaned. "I'm not asking for much. Just beer. Nothing heavy. Just something to keep up warm. We can still buy soda, un! Just one case of beer. Just for our group. Please, Sasori Danna! Pleeeease."

"Ugh, why're you so persistent, brat?" Sasori sighed irritated. "Fine. We'll buy one case, but you're paying for it. And if Pein starts bitching you better take all the blame, brat."

Deidara grinned like a madman and nodded, "will do, Danna!"

"Fine, now come on. We're gonna grab some sodas and leave," Sasori stated not waiting for the blond.

"Yes, Danna," Deidara chirped. Smiling wickedly when Sasori was out of sight, the blond grabbed a tiny, yet powerful, bottle of whiskey. He knew Sasori had a low tolerance to liquor, so some whiskey would get him drunk fairly easy.

"Deidara!"

The blond shoved the bottle down in his hoodie pocket and began running out of the aisle. "Coming, Danna!"

Sasori glared as Deidara came into his line of view. "What took you, brat?"

The blond gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry, un. I started day dreaming."

"Uhuh. Sounds like you. Anyways, I got the soda," he raised his left hand. "And some water," he then raised his right hand. "You got the beer. We're all set. Let's go. Everyone has already finished," he stated, walking towards a checkout line.

"Un!" Deidara smiled and followed. As they checked out the blond began to feel nauseated. He wasn't big on stealing and with Sasori so close it made him feel sicker. Sure Sasori wouldn't care if he stole or not, they've both stolen things before, but since he was stealing liquor he had a hunch that Sasori would get paranoid and not give him a chance to spike his drink. He could not get caught.

The blond made it past the checkout line successfully, but now had to face the door alarms. Bracing himself for the worst, Deidara followed behind Sasori. Not even a step past, the alarms began to go off. Both males stopped and looked up at the flashing light.

A cashier walked over to them and Deidara started to sweat nervously.

"Stupid thing. Sorry about that guys," the cashier smiled and scanned her ID card. "This thing has been going crazy all day. It's been going off every thirty minutes. It's soooo annoying."

Deidara laughed, "damn. Must've sucked. Have a good night, miss!" The blond flashed her a grin. "There's a party at Royale Park tonight at 8. You should come, un."

The girl cashier giggled, "I'll see if I can get off by then. Have a good night!"

The blond nodded and exited the store with Sasori.

"You're such a flirt, brat."

"Jealous?"

Sasori smirked, "you wish."

* * *

"Damn you guys set up good," Pein smiled as he looked over the park. "Alright, let the party begin!"

People poured in as the clock hit 8. People of all ages came and those who were drinking were told to keep it under control of they'd be kicked out. The group of friends who set up the party were each given a beer and so far, Sasori was the only one not to drink one.

Deidara had noticed this and frowned. He needed him to drink that beer! The blond's plan couldn't fail! He made his way over to the redhead and sat beside him.

"Brat," Sasori greeted. "Have you made your wish yet?"

The blonde blinked, "huh?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "the wish. Remember? I said you could have a wish, a realistic one of course, because you came out. I'm a man of my word."

Deidara grinned, "oh yeah!" Maybe he didn't have to get Sasori drunk after all. He could get one wish. Now what was the one thing he wanted from Sasori.

"Any day, brat."

"Shut up, I'm thinking."

Sasori sighed and sipped his soda quietly, watching the people at the party.

Deidara smirked, "un! I got it! It's something that I've never done before."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "yes?"

"I've never had a an angry makeout session before, un!"

Sasori's eyes widened and his face lit up. "Brat! What the hell? Why in the world would you want that?"

The blond shrugged, "I haven't experienced it before."

"Then go find some other person to do it with."

Deidara pouted, "but you're my closest friend, un. Besides, you're always angry at me so it works out fine!"

"Forget it, brat. You're wish is now dead," Sasori scowled.

The blond sighed, "fine. It was worth a shot. Okey, I wish you would drink your beer."

"I told you your wish is dead."

"Please," Deidara pleaded pouting. "I just want you to relax and have some fun. I was only joking about the kiss, un."

Sasori sighed, "fine, go get the damned beer, but leave me to hell alone for the rest of the night."

The blond smiled and nodded, running off to go fetch his Danna a beer. "Perfect, un~" he chuckled to himself. From his hoodie pocket he pulled the whiskey out and unscrewed it. Danna will most likely want a mix with his coke, so I'll get him a cup. That way he won't find it suspicious, he thought. Pouring the whiskey in a cup he frowned. What if Sasori noticed it wasn't beer? What if he could tell the difference between the smell? He'd just have to take his chances and play it off.

The blond came back to the redhead with a red solo cup. "Here ya go, un!"

"Thanks," Sasori said taking the drink from the blonde's hands. Taking the rest of his coke, he poured it in the alcohol.

Deidara laughed, "you would mix, un."

The redhead shrugged, "straight alcohol is gross. If I wanted to drink I would've bought a small thing of vodka. It mixes better than beer."

"Uhuh," the blond nodded. "I'll remember that for future references."

"Right," Sasori said before taking a sip. He immediately cringed at the taste and coughed. "Disgusting. Is beer really this strong? It's been awhile."

Deidara smiled, "it wouldn't have a kick if you drank more."

"Drinking is bad for your liver, brat. Now leave me be," he said making shooing motions with his hands.

The blond nodded and left. Might as well have some fun before it kicks in and Sasori realizes he did something to his drink.

-x-X-x-

Sasori groaned as he finished his drink. What the hell did that blond idiot give him? No way was that beer. Beer wouldn't have had him this dizzy. "Shit I have to piss," he muttered standing. Wobbling, the redhead made his way to the bathrooms far off at the end of the park. "F-Fucking blond."

He closed his eyes for a moment and saw a scenario of a literal "fucking blond". His eyes immediately snapped open and shook the thought from his head. Sasori's current state was not a time to be questioning his sexuality.

When he reached the bathroom he saw the blond brat, from his earlier thoughts, exiting.

"Oh, hey Danna!" he smiled cheerfully.

Sasori glared at him. How dare he act cheery when he knew he did something to him. "Brat, wh-what the hell did you give me?"

"Beer, un."

The redhead growled and stepped closer to the blond. "You're so lying. Beer is...Beer doesn't fuck me up this bad."

Deidara smirked and placed his hands on hips. "Danna, please. Like I'd actually stoop low enough to spike your drink."

"Brat, I _know_ you fucking sp-spiked my drink," Sasori growled. If he wanted to play like that then fine. Sasori could play dirty too. "Well you know what?" He could just as well toy with Deidara and give him exactly what he wanted. "Happy fucking Halloween, bitch."

Deidara closed his eyes tightly, expecting a punch to the face. However, he was in for a shock when he was pushed against the door of the bathroom roughly and kissed. In reaction to the kiss, Deidara's hands automatically moved to Sasori's hair in an attempt to keep him place for a longer session.

However, this didn't work with the redhead. Growling against the blond's lips, he reached up with one hand and took ahold of Deidara's wrists. He quickly forced the blond's hands above his head, possibly bruising them with the amount of force he used.

"Danna-" the blond whined.

He was silenced by Sasori's teeth biting his bottom lip. Deidara's lips parted in a half moan/ half whine, giving the redhead full access to the cavern. Slipping his tongue past the lips, Sasori tasted the metallic taste of blood. He assumed it was from the brat's bitten lip. This wasn't of his concern though.

The angry makeout session Deidara had wanted had turned into a one of violence instead. Not like the blond cared. Sasori was making out with him. Opportunities like this didn't come often.

Deidara moaned and felt his knees go weak as Sasori's tongue explored his mouth. Over his tongue, rubbing against his palate, tracing his teeth, sucking on or even biting his tongue, basically doing whatever the hell he wanted to the blond's mouth.

The blond could feel his body heat up as their bodies pressed together and Sasori's tongue plunged deeper. With just a simple flick of his tongue, the redhead drew several whimpers from Deidara. The taste alcohol and blood flooded his mouth and he couldn't get enough of it. If Sasori kept their game up, the blond would most definitely end up with a boner. Fortunately, or unfortunately depending how it was viewed, Sasori swirled his tongue around the blond's one last time before parting their mouths.

Sasori wiped his mouth from any excess drool and stood up straight. "Don't fuck with me again, brat. Next time I'll just break your jaw." With that said, the redhead walked inside the other bathroom not caring if it was the women's or not.

As for Deidara, he stood there panting, face flushed. Had that really just happened? Slowly, the blond's weak legs gave out and he slid down into a sitting position. Placing a hand on his chest, he listened and followed his irregular breathing and heart beating. Once he had calmed down, he shakily stood and walked off to go find the others.

"There you are!" Konan exclaimed grabbing Deidara by his wrists. "We're cleaning up and we need help. Have you seen Sasori?" she asked dragging him.

"Uh, bathroom. He wasn't feeling too well, un."

Konan frowned, "shame. Maybe one of us should take him home-" she paused and stared at the blond. "Hey, your face is all red. Are you alright, Dei? You're not getting sick too, are you?"

Deidara turned his head and laughed awkwardly, "no. I'm feeling fine, it's just the coldness. Really. I'm fine." He scratched the back of his head, "you know what? I'm going to go get Sasori and get him a ride home. Great party, un! See you at work!" he exclaimed before running off. Sasori would kill him if any of their friends found out.

Sighing, the blond made his way back to the bathrooms. "Sasori?" he knocked on the bathroom door.

Nothing.

Shrugging, Deidara walked in and saw the redhead leaning over the sink, water dripping from his face.

"You feeling alright?"

Sasori glared at him.

"Right, right. I know you're pissed at me, but I'm just here to do you a favor, un," the blond said giving a small smile.

"How exactly?" the redhead asked.

"I can pay for your taxi."

Sasori sighed tiredly and pushed himself off the sink. "I don't need you to do anything for me. I can get home by myself just fine."

Deidara put his hands on his hips, "but you're drunk!"

"And whose fault is that?" Sasori growled. "Just drop it, brat. The dizziness isn't as bad and I can walk in an almost straight line."

"Just let me walk you home or something, un!" the blond pleaded.

"I said no. See you at work tomorrow," the redhead said before pushing past Deidara and exiting the bathroom.

The blond sighed and exited after him. "You're such a stubborn ass. Send me a text to know you got home safe at least!"

Sasori simply waved his hand in the air as if saying "whatever" and soon disappeared in the streets.

"Ass. Get home safe," Deidara rolled his eyes and walked to a nearby bus stop. Hopefully his friends wouldn't get too mad at him for ditching them.

-x-X-x-

Deidara watched signs and cars pass by as he rode the bus home. He liked night-time bus rides. No one was ever on and sometimes, if the driver was nice enough, they'd let homeless people get on and stay until their shift was over. Deidara liked most homeless people. They were always quiet and kept to themselves.

The blond pulled out his cell phone and checked the time. "Damn, it's already 12," he muttered. He blinked in surprise as a new message pulled up at that exact moment.

**Danna (heart) 080-7334-4454**

_Just so you won't bug me about it tomorrow. Yes, I made it home safe. Don't worry about me, brat. It's weird. Don't talk to strangers and get home safe. You're more likely to get raped than me. See you tomorrow. Night._

Deidara smiled and texted back a simple smiley face before placing his phone back in his pocket. "I always knew he cared," he chuckled quietly. "Good night, Danna…"


	7. 57 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Deidara…? Deidara. Deidara! Deidara!"

"Huh?! What?!" the blond asked snapping out of his trance.

Tobi smiled, "I couldn't get your attention! You were staring at Sasori's butt!"

Deidara blushed and turned his head away from the raven. "Was not!"

"Was too!"

"Was not!" Deidara whined red faced.

"SASORI!" Tobi yeled grinning.

The blond's eyes widened considerably. "Tobi!" he exclaimed clamping a hand over the raven's mouth.

Sasori, who was across the plaza, looked back at the two and raised an eyebrow.

Tobi tried crying out, but the cries came out muffled from Deidara's hand. The blond smiled sweetly and waved a hand in dismissal.

The redhead furrowed his eyebrows before turning around to continue his conversation.

Deidara sighed in relief and glared at Tobi. "I'll move my hand if you promise not to say anything, un."

The raven nodded in agreement and the hand was taken away. "You're fun to tease, Dei!" Tobi exclaimed. "So~ what were you thinking?"

The blond played with his hair and looked over at Tobi. "What do you mean? I wasn't thinking anything, un."

"You know what Tobi means~" the raven giggled. "Tobi knows Deidara likes Sasori~"

Deidara groaned, "please don't use all of our names in one sentence. And I don't like him."

"Then why were you staring at his butt?"

"I wasn't!" the blond exclaimed.

Tobi put his hands on his hips and tsked, "you so were! Don't lie," he said sticking his tongue out.

Deidara growled and crossed his arms. "Okey? So what? I was just staring off into space."

The raven grinned, "was DeiDei thinking naughty thoughts?~"

"I was most certainly not!"

"Things like...uke Sasori?" Tobi snickered.

The blond covered his face, "oh gawd! No! No, no, no!"

"Seme Sasori? Oo~ Deidara wants Sasori's D!" Tobi laughed.

"Tobi! Shut the fuck up!" the blond growled.

"Deidara wants the D! Deidara wants the D! Deidara wants the D!" Tobi shouted laughing.

Deidara pounced on Tobi. "Shut up! I do not!"

"Deidara! I thought you wanted Sasori's D? Not mine!"

The blond was about to threaten the raven when he heard laughter. Looking up he saw his friends laughing. Even Sasori had a smirk across his lips. Deidara knew he was chuckling. This was enough to turn his face cherry red. He got off the younger boy and dusted off his clothes. "I hate you, un."

Tobi got off and smiled, "don't be so hateful, Dei. Tobi is just being helpful."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "you're never helpful. Since we have nothing better to do, you wanna go shopping, un?"

"Yes!" the raven clapped excitedly. "Mr. Boss! Mr. Boss! Tobi and Deidara are going shopping for a bit!"

The ginger, not even bothering to look Tobi's way, gave a thumbs up.

"Let's go!" Tobi grinned dragging the blond off.

Deidara frowned and yanked his hand out of the raven's. "Stop being so touchy. It's creepy."

"You let Sasori touch you though!"

The blond blushed, "he's a close friend and don't say things like that. They sound dirty, un."

Tobi laughed, "they only sound dirty when you think that way. Naughty DeiDei!"

"Stop calling me 'DeiDei'," Deidara groaned. "Hey, wanna go in there?" he pointed to a gothic clothing store.

"Okey!" the boy smiled, practically skipping through the entrance. "C'mon, Dei!"

Deidara caught up with the raven and looked around. He had shopped here once for Sasori's birthday present.

Speaking of birthday presents, Sasori's birthday wasn't too far away. What would he get him this year?

"Tobi likes shopping for clothes," Tobi smiled picking up a skirt. "Do you crossdress for fun, Dei?"

The blond scoffed, "as if. I hate wearing women's clothes. It's so tight and uncomfortable. People stare at me too, un."

"Is that really a bad thing?"

"Duh," Deidara said rolling his eyes.

Tobi smirked, "are you sure? What if it was Sasori who was staring?~"

The blond growled and glared at the young boy. "Why do you keep bringing up Danna for? You know nothing about our relationship. We're just close friends, un. That's it!"

"So?"

"So, I wouldn't want him staring at me either," the blond said crossing his arms. "Besides, Danna isn't a pervert like that."

Tobi chuckled, "really? That why Tobi saw you two kissing last night~"

Deidara choked on his saliva and looked wildly. "What did you say!?"

"Tobi saw!" the raven giggled.

The blond could feel the heat rush to his cheeks. Some one had saw. And of all people it had to be Tobi. "Tobi," he started, "listen to me. You can not tell anyone! Not even Sasori! He'd kill me if he knew someone saw that, un!"

The raven nodded and stuck out his pinky. "Tobi pinky promises not to tell!"

Locking pinkies, Deidara nodded. "I'll break your pinky if you break your promise."

"Okey dokey, Dei!"

"Yeah, yeah, now let's-"

A high pitched squeal interrupted the blond abruptly.

"Tobi-kun! Oh my god! It's really you!"

The two males looked over and saw the cashier lady squealing in delight. Deidara rose an eyebrow at Tobi. "You know her?"

"Miku-chan?"

"Haiiii!" she giggled.

Tobi laughed and bounced over to the girl. Deidara shrugged and followed the raven towards the fangirl. Must've been one of his cosplay friends or something.

The girl had black short hair with purple tips and brown eyes. Her lip rings stood out against her pale white skin and dark makeup. She was shorter than Deidara, which ultimately made him happy. Finally someone shorter than him. Ever since Sasori hit that growth spurt in college, Deidara was the shortest of their friends.

"Hi! I'm Rei, aka Miku-chan, nice to meet you!" she smiled at Deidara.

The blond gave a small smile back and nodded, "Deidara."

"You work here too, Miku-chan?" Tobi asked.

"I do! I didn't know you worked here, Tobi-kun! You should've said something sooner! We could've hung out-"

Deidara smiled and slowly walked out of the conversation. Otakus could be so weird. Sighing, he began to look around. Maybe he could find something for Sasori. Searching in the back he came across the items on clearance.

First thing he saw was a collar and leash. Danna may like control, but...he wouldn't have much use for this, Deidara thought. Moving on he passed many things of makeup. Sasori didn't wear makeup so that was out of the question. Underwear? Too weird. Animal ears? Freaky. Backpacks? He already had one. He could wear a sexy outfit? HELL NO. Was there anything he could get the redhead?

"Deidara!" he heard Tobi yell his name. Sighing, the blond left the back and approached the two.

"Yes?"

Tobi smiled and clapped his hands, "Miku-chan came up with a great idea! We need everyone's phones."

"Uhm, why?"

Miku-chan giggled and showed the blond her phone to him. "See this case? I made it myself. Tobi-kun asked if I could make some cases or backgrounds for your phones!"

Deidara raised an eyebrow. "I dunno…"

"Tobi thought our logo could be the design! Don't you think it'd look good?"

"Hm," Deidara thought. "I guess it wouldn't be too bad of an idea, un."

"Yaaay!" Tobi and Miku-chan cheered happily.

The blond smiled and scratched the back of his head. "Well four of us have _iPhone 5_s, Sasori has a _Samsung Galaxy S4, _Itachi has a _Sidekick_, Kisame has a..._Samsung Galaxy Note 2_, Kakuzu has a _Motorola Razr_, Zetsu has an _HTC_, and you have a _G1_, un."

Tobi looked over at Miku-chan, "you got all that?"

"Yes! It'll take about a week max!"

"How much is this gonna cost?" Deidara asked knowing full well nothing was free.

Miku-chan smiled, "just a picture with Tobi and 20 bucks!"

Tobi fished his wallet out and gave her the money. "Covered!"

"Yay, picture time!"

Deidara smiled awkwardly and walked backwards towards the door. "Yanno what? I'm going to head back, alright? See you later, Tobi, un," he waved before darting out of the store. Tobi alone was weird, but adding that girl just got weirder.

"Geez," Deidara sighed. Today hadn't been the most productive.


	8. 56 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Rain pounding against the window echoed throughout Sasori's apartment. It was just one of those days. It was 4AM and he didn't need to be at work until 10AM. The redhead didn't mind waking up early, but he just felt so sluggish. He rolled flat on his back, the covers twisting as they followed his body.

The redhead never knew what to do on days like this except sleep. However, he couldn't fall back asleep. How troubling. He would have liked to take a shower, but it was too cold. He could go eat, but that would require getting out of bed.

Sasori sighed and stared blankly at his ceiling. Laying in the dark seemed like the only good option left. The sound of rain was rather calming. Maybe it could lull him to sleep.

As minutes ticked away, Sasori still laid in bed awake.

A soft buzzing hummed against the wooden table beside the bed. The screen flashed a bright pale-ish white/blue. With a groan Sasori stretched his arm out to grab the device. He quinted as he brought the light closer to his face. Whoever had caused him this grief of answering his phone was going to receive some hell.

"Yes?" he asked, his voice slightly cracking over the "e".

"_Hey...you're awake._"

Sasori raised an eyebrow in confusion. Why was the brat up this early. "Sure am. Couldn't sleep either?"

"_Un. The walls are paper thin here. It's cold and I'm hungry. I think there's a leak in the ceiling."_

"I thought you lived on the fifth floor…?" Sasori asked confused.

"_Exactly, un._"

The redhead smirked tiredly and scooted further under the blankets. "That's nice. Moving on…" he started. "Why did you decide to call me?"

The line went quiet for a minute and Sasori could only hear the soft hum of the blond's fan.

"Deidara?"

"_Ah, sorry...thought I heard something. Well...uh...I just figured you'd be awake._"

"Guess you figured right for once," Sasori chuckled quietly.

The blond humphed and shuffled around, "_you say that like I never get things right._"

"Well…"

"_Can it, mister. I can practically feel your gloating smirk, un._"

Sasori laughed and rubbed his eyes, "good, because I am doing such right now."

"_Uhuh._"

The line went quiet between the two as their conversation ended. For several minutes the two listened to the background noises of each other's homes. The constant humming of a fan and the irregular dribbling of the rain buzzed in the speakers.

"_Sasori?_"

"Hm?"

"_I like the rain._"

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the random conversation. "I do too."

"_I wish I could sleep._"

"Me too."

"_Could you sing me a song, un?_"

Sasori snorted, "you wish."

"_Cruel. Tell me a story?_"

"You would ask that, brat. What're you? Five years old?"

The blond laughed, "_life would be easier if I was._"

"I'm sure it'd be hell for your parents. Speaking of your parents, how are they?"

"_Fine._"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "fine? Just fine?"

"_Mom has been bugging me about getting a girlfriend lately, un. It's kinda annoying,_" Deidara sighed.

"You haven't told her?"

"_Why would I? She'd hate me for sure. Disown me from the family. I'd be better off if I went to jail, un._"

Sasori sighed and looked over at the time. 4:50AM. They had been talking for almost an hour already. "Brat, I don't think she'd disown you. You're mom is really cool. I think you should tell her."

"_I'll think about it…_"

The redhead gave a small smile and rolled onto his side, hand still clutching the phone to his ear. "Don't worry over it. If things go bad you can blame it on me."

"_Good, I was going to, un._"

Sasori chuckled, "but if things go well…"

"_I'll bow down like a good brat. I know the drill,_" Deidara laughed.

"Glad you do," he said. He smirked as he heard a yawn come from the other end of the line. "Tired?"

"_Am now. Your fault._"

"Perhaps you should go back to sleep."

"_Guess so._"

"Talk later then?"

"_Un,_" Deidara yawned. "_Can we have breakfast together?_"

"Sure. Same cafe?"

"_Same cafe, un. See ya then._"

Sasori gave a muttered "yeah" and hung up. Dropping the cellular device besides he curled into the bed. Sometimes he wondered why he bought such a big bed. It was often too cold. Oh well, he thought shutting his eyes.

* * *

"So, how's granny Chiyo?" Deidara asked, stretching and yawning.

Sasori stirred his coffee and watched the light cream fuse with the dark liquid. "She's sick. She won't admit it, but I've seen her coughing up small amounts of blood. I tried to approach her about it, but she only waved me off," he sighed.

Deidara gave a small smile, "well, you know how older people are, un. _Back in my day, there was no such thing as sick!_"

The redhead chuckled and took a sip of his beverage. "Yeah. I'm just worried about her is all. She's 78 now and well...her health condition isn't the best."

"I think she'll be alright for now. Just keep an eye on her," Deidara smiled. "Oo! Foods here!" he exclaimed, eyes following the two plates the waitress was carrying.

"Here you are, gentlemen. Enjoy," she smiled and set the plates down before returning to the kitchen.

Deidara grinned and eagerly dug into his warm food. "Thanks for coming with me, Danna, un!"

Sasori nodded and began picking the raisins out of his yogurt and putting them into the blond's.

"Why don't you eat the raisins? They're good!"

"They are not."

Deidara frowned, "you haven't even tried them…"

Sasori sighed and spooned his yogurt. "You know why I won't."

"I know, but…"

"No buts. Just eat brat. Your eggs will get cold."

Deidara pouted and pointed at the redhead's own plate. "Yours will too!"

"I have enough money to rebuy breakfast unlike you," Sasori smirked and took a sip of his coffee. "Honestly, brat, we get paid the same amount. How do you lose your money so quickly?"

The blond humphed and shoveled food in his mouth.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "brat."

The two sat in the cafe for about an hour, eating, laughing, and watching the rain fall and ruin the day of people who forgot their umbrellas.

"Hey, Sasori, I forgot to ask. What do you want for your birthday, un?" the blond asked watching the world outside through the window.

The redhead cocked an eyebrow, "my birthday? You don't have to get me anything."

Deidara frowned and turned to face his best friend. "Of course I do! You're my best friend! It'd be terrible if I didn't get you anything, un!"

"It'd be terrible if you did get me something."

The blond rolled his eyes, "what do you want?"

"Nothing," Sasori stated waving a waitress over. "I'm heading out. Shift starts in 20 minutes. See ya there," the redhead stated placing the money and a tip on the table.

"Guess I'll figure something out…" Deidara sighed. "Hey, miss! Can I have another chocolate milk, please? Thanks!"


	9. 54 More Days

I missed another day ;-; sorry guys. Sorry if this seems slopped too. Anyways Happy Halloween! Do you guys celebrate Halloween? I do c:

PS: GROUP PICTURE ON DEVIANTART cx

Link here to my dA (remember to remove spaces): sasoxdei4evas. deviantart. com

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Guys! Guys!" Konan exclaimed running up to the nine men. "The pictures came in!" she grinned waving a manila file around in the air.

"Lemme see, un!" Deidara smiled widely and tried to grab the file.

The blue hair woman snatched it away in time and gave the blond a look. "Just a second! I don't want them ruined. Everyone gets their own portraits and the bigger picture will be hung in the office," she smiled.

"Kakuzu and Hidan," she said pulling out two photos.

Hidan grinned at the picture of each other. "Damn, I look good."

Kakuzu rolled his eyes and looked over the picture. It wasn't a very flattering picture in his opinion, but it was a picture nonetheless. Maybe he could put it in that picture frame Deidara made him from last Christmas.

"Kisame and Itachi."

Kisame grinned and nudged the Uchiha. "N'aw! You look adorable, 'tachi."

The raven frowned and elbowed the taller man. "Don't be ridiculous, Kisame," he muttered.

"Yeah! Itachi isn't even close to adorable, un!" Deidara snickered, arms crossed.

Sasori rolled his eyes and flicked him in the nose.

"Hey!" Deidara whined. "What was that for?"

"Bad dogs get punished," Sasori smirked.

Itachi smirked as he watched the two best friends bickered back and forth. The two could go all day long arguing. It was almost amusing. Sometimes he wished he could have a relationship like that. It must've been exciting. Then again, just seeing Kisame grin and treat him so well was the best he could ask for.

"Are you saying Itachi is more attractive than me, un?!"

Sasori snickered, "Darker hair is sexier, brat."

"Oh hell no! Don't even pull that bullshit on me! All of your ex-girlfriends had light brown hair or some form of blond!" Deidara argued.

"Sasori, Deidara," Konan sighed waving pictures in the air. "Do you want yours or not?"

The two turned to look at the woman and then back at each other. Sasori rolled his eyes and was the first to move and grab the pictures. "Here, brat."

"Thanks, un," Deidara smiled. "Yanno, we still aren't done with this conversation."

"Yeah, yeah."

Konan rolled her eyes and smiled, "Okey! Who's ready to see the final picture!"

The reaction was less exciting than she had anticipated, but nonetheless pulled it out with a "tada~". The group crowded around the picture and began making comments as they looked it over.

"Kakuzu? What the hell are you doing, man?" Kisame laughed pointing a blue finger at the cowering man in the picture.

The tan male huffed and crossed his arms. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Hidan laughed loudly and slung an arm around his roommate. "He's just pissy 'cause I managed to scare him. I was hiding in the hay and jumped out when I heard the fucker walk by." He grinned at the taller man. "I told you I'd make you piss your pants, girly."

Kakuzu's eye twitched and he grabbed Hidan by his work shirt, lifting him a couple inches off the ground. "I did not piss my pants, you twat. Don't make me kick you out."

The others avoided the two men and talked amongst themselves as if they weren't there.

"Danna! You lied," Deidara pouted. He pointed at the picture of himself and frowned, "I do look fat!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "For the last time, brat. You're not fat! What do I have to do to convince you?!"

The blond grinned mischievously, "Well~"

"You know what? Forget that I asked," Sasori's eye twitched.

"Awh! Come on! You didn't even know what I was going to ask!" Deidara whined.

Pein took the picture from the group and grinned, "Damn! I look great!"

Konan frowned and tapped his shoulder, "What about me?"

The ginger blinked, "Huh? Oh, yeah. You look nice too," he smiled.

The woman's eyebrows furrowed and her lips pressed tightly together. With a swift movement of her hand, she slapped the ginger across the face and walked off, arms crossed.

Everyone stopped talking and blinked at their boss.

"Did she…" Pein put a hand to his cheek. "She just did…"

"What're you gonna do, Mr. Boss?" Tobi asked from Zetsu's shoulders, as he was receiving a piggy back.

Pein handed the picture to Itachi and grabbed his jacket, keys, and backpack. "I'm going to go find her," he sighed. "Itachi go take the pic and tape it to the board. Everyone get into costumes. The mall opens up in an hour. Be ready, get the candy, set up the props, and so on. I'll try to be back soon as possible. Please do not ruin this!" the ginger pleaded before running out the door.

"Well you heard the man," Zetsu stated. "_Yeah. C'mon and move your asses now._"

"Danna and I will get the candy, un!" the blond grinned raising one hand in the air and the other grabbing Sasori's wrist.

The redhead groaned and tried to yank his wrist away, "Why must you volunteer us every time, brat?"

The blond turned to face Sasori and put his free hand on his hip. "Why must you question every motive I have, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Zetsu, Hidan will be accompanying Deidara. I will be assisting Kakuzu and Kisame."

"Danna, no!" the blond whined.

Hidan grinned and wrapped an arm around the blond. "Looks like we're gonna be fucking besties, blondie!"

Deidara groaned and pouted, "I want Danna."

"Too bad," the platinum blond smirked before dragging Deidara away.

"Alright. Now that is taken care of," Sasori started. "Let's get to work."

-x-X-x-

In the back storage room, Hidan and Deidara were sorting through the candy.

"Can you just grab some and let's go?" the blond asked.

"Damn, blondie. Are you really that damn desperate to be with him?" Hidan asked, digging through a box.

Deidara humphed and crossed his arms, his back against the wall. "It's not like that."

"Ha!" Hidan laughed. "Right! You actually expect me to believe that bullshit?"

"I'd like you to, un."

The platinum blond grinned, "Too bad."

Deidara sighed, "Figures." The blond turned his head and saw his reflection in a nearby prop mirror. He pushed himself off the wall and walked up to it.

First he look at his face. He made several different facial expressions, but he didn't really like them. They seemed so forced. Next he looked at his body. The blond lifted up his shirt and turned sideways. He didn't have abs like Kisame or Kakuzu, but there was traces of them. He ran a hand down his stomach. It was flat at the top but made a slight curve as he came down lower. Deidara frowned and let the shirt drop. He struck a few poses and tried to react to different scenarios he had in his head.

"Hidan," the blonde asked still examining himself. "Do you think…"

"Do I think? Well hell, blondie, of course I think. I got a damned brain too!"

The blond gave a half chuckle, "That's not what I meant, un." He turned and face the platinum blond. "Do you think I lack sex appeal? Am I ugly?"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "The hell, blondie? Who said you were ugly?"

"Nobody. Just...I mean. Am I not sexy?"

The platinum blond place a hand on his hips and leaned against the boxes. "You're hella sexy. If I wasn't with Kuzu, I'd do you."

Deidara's face went bright red, "Hidan! Wait-" he blinked. "Did you just say you and Kakuzu are together?"

"Shit!" Hidan said wide eyed. "Uhm, no," he laughed nervously. "The fuck you talking about? You're bat shit crazy."

The blond grinned, "I can't believe it! Oh my god! I totally knew you two were shacking up, un!"

"Shut up. You can't tell the others, blondie."

"And why not?"

Hidan crossed his arms. "Kakuzu said he wants to keep it a fucking secret, because he wants to see if it works out…"

Deidara raised an eyebrow in confusion. "See if it works out?"

The platinum blond shrugged, "See if we actually stay together long enough."

"Oh."

"So you can't say shit! Or else!"

Deidara gave a cocky smirk, "Or else what, un?"

Hidan mirrored the blond's smirk. "Or else I'll tell Sasori you're crushing on him."

"I am not!" Deidara exclaimed his face turning a light red.

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Are too! Admit it, bitch!"

"I...I-"

"Are you two ladies done?" a familiar redhead asked from the storage door. "We're all set up."

Both blond's shook their heads.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "Of course not. Well hurry it up. Some of the shops are already opening up and you guys need to get into costume."

"Un."

The door closed shut and both boys sighed in relief. Deidara walked over to Hidan and started grabbing candy.

"Do you think he heard us…?"

Hidan frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "He damn well better not have."

The blond nodded, "I hope he didn't."

The platinum blond agreed and threw more candy into their fresh supply box. "I think this should be good enough," he said.

"Un."

"Before we go," Hidan started. "What was up with you asking about your damned sex appeal?"

Deidara shook his head, "It was nothing."

"I bet it was something," Hidan grinned picking up the supply box.

"It was nothing, un," Deidara denied opening the door for the other. "Seriously."

"Right. You want me to believe that? Did you want to seduce Sasori or something?"

The blond slapped a hand over Hidan's mouth immediately. "Hidan! Not so loud. No that's not-...Okey, maybe. I just want to...I dunno catch his eye, un," Deidara muttered blushing.

Hidan shifted the box into one arm and removed the blond's hand. "Damn, you got it bad, blondie," he laughed. "I can help you out though. If you keep quiet about me and Kakuzu. Also keep Sasori quiet if he overheard."

Deidara nodded in agreement.

"Great," Hidan grinned. "Just listen and do everything I say! You'll have him harder than a rock in no time," he winked.

-x-X-x-

The mall had finally opened and people filled the place instantly. Some were in costumes some were not. Several kids and parents had already stopped and visited the Halloween center, which meant good pay for the workers.

Deidara had received many compliments saying he was a cute Tinkerbell and had met some little girls that were Tinkerbell as well. Those kids reminded him how much he hated wearing a dress. Dresses were for girls. Not full grown men.

Around lunch, the trick-or-treaters slowed down and the group of friends were allowed to have lunch break.

"Sasori, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi and Konan. You guys are Lunch A, meaning you can go first. The rest of us will be staying back," Pein announced.

The Lunch A group all nodded and walked off to the food court.

"Hey, Konan. Are you still mad at Pein, un?" Deidara asked as they made their way.

The woman crossed her arms and nodded, "I swear he's the worst sometimes, but I still love him."

Hidan laughed, "Relationships suck ass."

"Hypocrite," Deidara coughed.

The platinum blond glared at the other blond. "Say, Sasori-"

"Hey Danna!" the blond said grabbing the redhead's attention. "Look they have a pretzel shop now! Will you try one with me, un?"

"Er...sure."

Deidara smiled and nodded, "Let's go get in line!" He grabbed the redhead's hand and dragged him off before Hidan could say anything.

Hidan smirked and crossed his arms, "Bitch."

The raven raised an eyebrow and quietly asked, "What was that about?"

The platinum blond shrugged, "Hell if I know. Hey, what're you getting?"

Itachi pointed to a sandwich shop.

"Can you get lend me some cash for a sub? Kakuzu was being a dick wouldn't give me anything. I only have like," he pulled out his wallet and checked it, "no fucking money. So, it'd be pretty damn cool if you could get me something."

"I suppose it'd be fine," Itachi said. "Just know what you want when we get up there."

"Thanks, fucke-Itachi," Hidan gave an awkward grin.

The Uchiha chuckled, "You don't have to be so polite, Hidan. I won't be offended."

"Good," Hidan laughed. "I'm no fucking good at being all polite and shit."

The two artists were the first to get out a line, therefore they were the ones to decide upon the table. Although the food court was packed, they managed to find an empty spot by the ferris wheel.

"Guys! Over here!" the blond shouted over other people. He waved his hand in the air making sure his friends saw before sitting back down. He smiled at Sasori, "How is it, un?" he asked.

Sasori shrugged, "It's fine."

Deidara rolled his eyes and dug in. It was amazing! "Liar! It's awesome, un!"

"What's awesome?" Konan asked sitting down with a salad in hands.

"Pretzels!" the blond exclaimed.

"They're okey," Itachi said sitting down with Hidan.

Deidara scowled, "You all suck! Especially you, Uchiha."

Hidan laughed, "I think they're the shit! The good kind of shit," added.

The blond smiled, "Un! Oh, we forgot napkins. Hidan come get some with me."

The platinum blond raised an eyebrow, "Motherfucker, why the hell would-" He caught on to the look that Deidara was giving and stood. "Ohhh, right. Napkins. Okey, I'm coming, blondie."

When they were out of hearing distance, the two blonds began plotting.

"Okey, look, this is what you need to do. It's the oldest trick in the book to seduce a guy." Hidan stated. "You see that candy shop over there," he nodded with his head towards the direction of the shop. "When we finish lunch. Go in there and buy a Unicorn Pop. If you get questioned by Sasori or someone else, play it off. Unicorn Pops are very sexual, especially for a gay man like you."

The blond blushed and nodded. "What if that doesn't work?" he asked.

"Well that's phase 2, blondie," the platinum blond smirked. "After you've seductively finished your treat, or during your devouring, try your best to "accidentally" brush past him. Just be flirty. You're not a complete fucktard, so I'm sure you know how to fucking flirt. Oh! Aim for the crotch too."

Deidara blushed more, "What if he thinks I'm weird or something?"

"That's why its an accident! Geez, come the fuck on, blondie. Use that damned head of yours and think!" Hidan rolled his eyes.

"O-Okey...if this fails, I'm so telling everyone."

Hidan crossed his arms, "It won't fucking fail, bitch. Just watch and see."

The two came back and everyone was nearly half finished with their meals. Konan had already left, so it just left the four of them. Sasori was the first to speak up.

"What took you so long, brat?"

Deidara scratched the back of his head, "Er..Well you see…"

"And where's the napkins?" Itachi asked noticing both blond's were empty handed.

"That's the thing, un. They were out," the blond said sitting down. "Sorry."

Itachi hned and looked around. An eyebrow raised as he spotted a full napkin rack nearby. He looked back at the blond next to Sasori and then at Hidan. The Uchiha poked at his salad in thought. Something was very fishy.

Sasori shrugged and stood up. "I'm going to go take the tray up."

Itachi stood up as well and followed behind him. He needed to talk with the redhead, so this would be the perfect opportunity.

Deidara looked over at Hidan nervously. "I think Itachi knows something is up, un."

"Huh?" Hidan asked looking up from his food. He swallowed and gave a smirk, "C'mon, blondie. Even if Itachi did fucking know, do you think he'd actually say something about it?"

The blond frowned, "I don't know...We're not close friends. At all. I may be Sasori's best friend, but Itachi is pretty close to Danna too. I don't like it, un."

"Deidara, I don't think Itachi would go for that redhead haired fucker."

"You don't know that, un! Itachi is...He doesn't let things show. I thought he was into Kisame, but I heard about the grocery store incident with you. You got him to smile. So, I thought maybe he liked you or would start too. Then again, he's really close to Sasori." Deidara looked over at the two who were out of hearing distance. "Like right now, un. They're talking…"

Hidan sighed and rolled his eyes, "You fucking make too many shitty assumptions, blondie. No one wants fire crotch over there. Only you. I'm going to go throw this shit away and see if I can catch them off guard. I'll tell ya if I hear something, k? Go get your Unicorn Pop why you have a chance."

Deidara looked back at Sasori and stood. "Fine. Take my trash too, please?"

"Fucking fine. Just go."

The blond nodded and ran off to the candy shop nearby. Hidan watched him before making his way around to the trash can. As he hid behind the crowds of people, he got close enough to listen in.

"Very," Itachi nodded.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "I really don't see how. Maybe they had just refilled the cart as soon as they came back to the table."

"I don't think so…"

"You're thinking too much into it," the redhead stated.

"Perhaps," Itachi hummed in thought. "Sasori has it ever occurred to you that Deidara may li-"

"Hey, fuckers!" Hidan grinned interrupting the conversation.

Itachi went quiet and gave the redhead a nod. "I'm heading back. Please hurry back as well. I'm sure Pein and the others would like to eat as well." The Uchiha quickly excused himself and disappeared into the crowd.

Hidan dumped his tray and placed his hands on his hips. "And you fuckers said we took too long?"

Sasori shrugged, "We figured you two left already. Speaking of which, where's Dei?"

The platinum blond grinned, but quickly masked it with his casual demeanor. "Said he wanted to buy some candy or shit. He probably went to that candy shop nearby."

The redhead nodded and started walking that way.

"Hey! Red, wait!"

"Hm?"

"What's your relationship with Itachi?" Hidan asked casually.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Why do you ask?"

Hidan grinned and stuck his hands in his pocket. "Just curious. You two seem close. Almost closer than you and blondie."

"Itachi and I...We used to be close friends," Sasori shrugged walking off into the crowd before Hidan could question him anymore.

The platinum blond raised his eyebrows, "Interesting. I sense a deeper relationship between them." He chuckled to himself. "Damn, drama is great. Wait til blondie learns this new info~"

-x-X-x-

"Brat, you in here?" Sasori asked entering the candy shop.

Deidara poked his head and smiled, "Danna! Over here!" he waved his hand.

The redhead made his way over to his blond friend and stood next to him. "C'mon, brat. We need to get to work."

"Un. Lemme just get this candy. You want something?"

"No. I'm good."

The blond shrugged, "Suit yourself." He pulled a Unicorn Pop from a rack and presented it to his Danna. "These are the best, un!"

"Uhuh," Sasori said. "Pay for it and let's go. I'm sure all the little girls would love to meet Tinkerbell," he smirked.

"Same goes for you Peter Pan," the blond stated sticking his tongue out.

"Please, I'm a future heartthrob to those little girls. They won't be interested in me until their teens, when they're making all Disney characters punk and such."

Deidara rolled his eyes, but smiled, "Right, un. They'll just waste away on Tumblr doodling over Peter Pan pictures."

"Yup."

-x-X-x-

"Bout time," Kisame said as the two artists finally made their way back to work. "Candy shopping?" he asked referring the to lollipop in Deidara's mouth.

"Just for him, not me," Sasori clarified.

Deidara pulled the lollipop out of his mouth with a 'pop', "Candy is a must on Halloween!"

"Right," Kisame smiled. "Okey, well I'm off. Good luck."

The blond nodded and stood beside Sasori, prepared for more children to come. Deidara looked over at Hidan and the platinum blond gave him a nod.

Deidara slid the lollipop back into his mouth slowly and began sucking on it. It was almost awkward doing this. He kinda felt like a slut. From the corner of his eye he saw Hidan giving him a thumbs up. The blond sighed and just kept the lolli in his mouth. He sat down on the floor, making sure no one could see between his legs, and looked up at Sasori.

The blond almost blushed at the sight presented to him. He wanted to stand back up, so it wouldn't be as awkward. However, he stayed in spot. He wanted to go through with this. All he had to do was just relax. Don't even think about what he was doing. Just do it!

Sasori had noticed his friend sat down, so his eyes just happened to fall to him. His eyes widened a fraction at the sight. Was this intended or was it just a mere innocent coincidence? The blond was sitting close to the redhead, his head at Sasori's waist level, sucking a lollipop. Don't look up, don't look up, Sasori thought in head.

Deidara looked up and Sasori nearly blushed. It was innocent. Completely innocent, he told himself.

The blond made direct eye contact with him and slowly drew the candy out of his mouth. He smiled at the redhead. "You need something, Danna?"

Sasori's eye twitched, "Er...no…" The redhead promptly turned his head and uncomfortably crossed his arms. If he didn't look it wasn't a problem. Or so he thought.

"Danna?" the blond asked tugging on Sasori's shirt. "Is something wrong?"

The redhead's eye twitched again, but he refused to look down.

"Sasori, your eye keeps twitching, un," the blond frowned. "You should get that checked out by a doctor," he said before taking the lolli back in, making sure to make loud slurping sounds.

"Brat, could you not?"

Deidara tilted his head, "Could I not what?" Slurp. Suck.

"That," Sasori groaned.

"Danna," slurp, "I don't get what you mean."

Sasori growled, "For Christ's sake! I mean stop slurping!" he exclaimed finally looking down. That was a mistake on his part. He didn't know what to blame. The girly looking blond or his hormones. Either way, Sasori face turned a light red as he felt a familiar sensation swirl in his abdomen.

The blond was just sitting there slurping away at that lollipop like it was someone's- Sasori stopped his thoughts there and tried to keep a cool demeanor.

Deidara frowned, "Danna?" His words came out muttered due to the candy between his lips.

Those lips. They were a darker shade of pink than usual thanks to the candy coloring. He wanted to rip them off the blond's face for so innocently teasing him with them. It's not like he was sexually attracted to Deidara or anything, but he couldn't help the way his body reacted to certain things. Even if it was his best friend making his body heat up immensely.

"Er...uhm, I need to go use the restroom," Sasori said pulling on his shirt. "Excuse me."

Deidara watched his friend run off to the bathroom quickly. He looked back at Hidan smiling. His platinum blond friend smirked and gave two thumbs up. Neither of the blonds noticed the Uchiha watching them. Now he knew something was definitely up.

* * *

"Everybody, we'd like to welcome our guests," Pein said, introducing a team of makeup artists. "There will be one artist for two people. So everyone get with your partner."

Sasori was expecting for Deidara to latch onto him, but instead the blond ran for Hidan. This surprised him greatly and he almost felt disappointed. However, Sasori was too proud to admit anything like that. He looked around and noticed Kakuzu had the same expression as him.

He walked up to the taller and male and shrugged. Kakuzu sighed and turned his head to look back at Hidan. Seemed like he was longing for his best friend also. Maybe Itachi was right, Sasori thought.

Hidan and Deidara snickered as the watched their two older friends awkwardly pair up together. "I'm telling you this will fucking work!" the platinum blond whispered.

Deidara nodded, "Un! I sure hope so."

"Excuse me, sirs?" a shy lady with short hair asked approaching them. "I'll be your makeup artist tonight."

The two men smiled and nodded before following her to their makeshift studio.

-x-X-x-

"You did one hell of a job!" Hidan grinned now looking over his zombie self.

"Thanks, un!" the blond smiled at the woman. She gave him a curt nod and began to clean up.

Pein looked over his workers and nodded, "You all look great! Really terrifying. So, I have a surprise for all of you!" he grinned. "While we all slaved away for the past few weeks, I hired a crew to set up a haunted house behind the mall. There is people already lined up, so let's do our best and scare us some humans!"

The group let out a large cheer and followed the ginger out to the back where no one would see them.

As they got into places, Sasori approached Deidara. "Hey, you ditched me, brat. How come?"

Deidara smiled, "I wasn't ditching, un. I just wanted to hang out with Hidan for a bit. Not like it matters right? You don't have me bugging you."

Sasori frowned, "Brat, I don't think you're that annoying."

The blond shrugged and ran off to find Hidan.

Sasori stood there in disbelief. Since when had the blond been so into Hidan? Was he being...replaced? Oh, hell no. Sasori was not liking this.

"Hey, Sasori. Get in place," Pein ordered walking past him.

"Ah, sorry…" the redhead muttered. He jogged off to his own spot and got prepared.

What had gotten into Deidara? Sasori closed his eyes and tried thinking back to when he had started this whole charade. They had been fine this morning. When, when, when? Screams interrupted his train of thought. They must've been letting people in now. Sasori pushed the thoughts about Deidara away and focused on his job.

_Couple of hours later…_

The crowds of people had begun to leave as the clock hit 8PM. Halloween was coming to an end as it was on a week day. There were a few people who stayed and went through the haunted house, but the workers were allowed more freedom to walk wherever as long as they stayed in the house.

Sasori decided to leave his post to go off and find Deidara. He recalled Deidara started acting different after Sasori had volunteered him up with Hidan to go get the candy for the trick-or-treaters. Why though?

He found the blond standing and chatting with Hidan, as he expected. Sasori's eye twitched as he calmly approached the two. He might've felt a bit angry. "Hidan can you go the hell away. I need to talk to Deidara."

"Fuck you. I can do as I damn well please!"

"Hidan, you better fucking move or I will break every bone in your goddamned body."

Maybe angry wasn't the right word. Try pissed.

The platinum blond raised both hands as a signal that he would go. Hidan shoved his hands in pockets and left the duo quickly. Kakuzu was probably pissed too. Perhaps, it wasn't the best idea to have done.

Deidara frowned, "You seem angry, Danna."

"Don't fucking "Danna" me. What kind of shit are you pulling on me? You never leave me alone, but now for some fucked up reason you are? You don't make any fucking sense," Sasori growled.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "I can have other friends too, yanno?"

That seemed to catch Sasori off guard. Of course the brat could have other friends, but hell Sasori was his _best_ friend.

"I know that, but you've practically ignored me since lunch. You're usually so clingy…"

Deidara smirked, "Did someone miss me?~"

Sasori growled, "Shut up, brat. You're my best friend and I'm used to you sticking around-"

"So you did miss me,"

"Fuck it!" Sasori exclaimed throwing his hands up in the air. He turned sharply and began storming back to the mall.

The blond frowned and caught up to the redhead. He grabbed him by the shoulder and asked, "Where are you going, un?"

Sasori shrugged off the hand and refused to look back. "Where else? Home."

"But Sasori we didn't even get to-"

"Shut up and leave me alone. Take Hidan or someone else," the redhead stated before walking away from the blond.

Hidan grinned at the redhead, "Hey red. Great work today. You really scared those fucking kids-"

The redhead growled and pushed Hidan aside. He was the reason Deidara was acting weird.

"Be an asshole then!"

Sasori turned on his heels and stormed up to the platinum blond. "Fucking talk in my direction one more time," he growled lowly, his hand fisting Hidan's tattered shirt.

"Fucker-"

The redhead raised his free fist and was about to swing when a hand caught him. From the corner of his eye he saw Kakuzu holding him back. "Let go, Kakuzu-"

"Sasori, whatever he did is probably worth beating the shit out of him. However, you are both at work and we don't want any trouble between coworkers. Fighting isn't worth losing your job is it?"

The redhead sighed angrily and relaxed, "I suppose you're right, Kakuzu." He let go of Hidan roughly and he too was released. "Tell Pein I'm clocking out."

The tan male nodded and let the redhead past him. His eyes turned to Hidan. "Does this have anything to do with that ridiculous scheme of yours?"

"..."

Kakuzu sighed, "Thought so. Come on, we're clocking out too."

Hidan groaned and followed the older male. "Fucking fine. Guess we're not going trick-or-treating tonight then?"

"Nope."

"Fuck."

-x-X-x-

Deidara had left a bit after the redhead and Hidan and Kakuzu. He was terribly afraid his Danna wouldn't want to talk to him again. This was all Hidan's fault! Then again, Deidara had decided to play along, so it was his fault too. Sighing, Deidara made his way up to his friend's apartment. They had a tradition and he intended to keep it going.

206, 207, 208, ah 209! The blond approached the door and knocked. As he expected, no answer. "Sasori! I know you're home!"

Still no answer.

"Please, Sasori! I'm sorry, alright. Please, un!" Deidara frowned, pounding on the door. "Sasori Danna! Answer the door!"

Nothing.

The blond frowned and whipped out his phone and dialed the only number, aside from his own, that he knew by heart. The phone rang and rang until the voice mail picked up. "Sasori...please answer. I know you're home, un. I'm really sorry. You're my best friend, not Hidan. Hidan could never compare to you. Danna, please. It's a tradition, un. I'd never take someone else as your replacement. No one can replace you! Please.." Deidara was cut off as voice mail shut off on him. He frowned and banged on the redhead's door. "Danna!-"

"Hey, girly! Could you tone it down? Some of us are trying to get some sleep!" an older man complained, his head poking out the door.

"Sorry, sir…" Deidara muttered, head bowed. He flinched as the door slammed shut. It seemed like Sasori wouldn't be coming out any time soon. The blond sighed and leaned against the redhead's door before sliding down to a sitting position. "I'm sorry Sasori, un." He hid his head in arms. He had ruined their entire friendship. "I'm such a shitty friend," he thought.

"Just as shitty as me."

The blond whipped his head up and stared wide eyed at the man in front of him. "Danna!" he exclaimed standing up. Without even thinking, Deidara threw his arms around the redhead and hugged him tightly. "I'm really sorry, un. Don't stay mad at me, please, Sasori."

The blond waited for a response. Nothing. Frowning, he began to pull away. "Sorry, you probably hate me-"

Sasori sighed and pulled Deidara into a hug. "I don't hate you, you idiot. I'm just pissed as hell at you. You totally ditched me for a foul mouthed imbecile. You'd be pissed too."

Deidara frowned and hugged the redhead tighter, his eyes shut tightly. "I'm sorry, un," he sniffled.

"Don't be a baby, brat," Sasori said gently, smirking. "I guess you could say I was...er...jealous. I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, but you totally deserved it."

The blond nodded and kept his face buried in Sasori's chest.

"Still wanna go trick-or-treating?"

"Un," Deidara nodded, releasing Sasori from the hug. He wiped his eyes and tried to stop his tears.

Sasori rolled his eyes with a playful smirk, "You're too fluffy, brat." He ran a hand through Deidara's blond hair and tucked it behind his ear.

"Are...Are we still friends…?"

"Mhm," the redhead nodded.

"_Best_ friends?"

Sasori smiled and poked the blond's side, knowing he was ticklish there. "Duh. Now come on. Four hours of candy, pranking, and disappointment awaits us," he grinned jingling his keys.

Deidara's lips curved upward into a beautiful smile. "Un, let's do this!"


	10. 53 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Well, cleaning up is always fun," Kisame stated scratching the back of his head.

The rest of the group groaned and began to sluggishly clean up. It was 5AM and they were stuck cleaning, because nobody had decided to do so last night.

Deidara decided to stick close to his Danna. He didn't want a repeat of last night. "Ne, Danna. I have some candy if you're hungry, un," the blond muttered picking up trash beside the redhead.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You actually thought to bring candy this morning?"

Deidara laughed awkwardly, "I wish. I actually just forgot I had it in my pocket from last night."

The redhead chuckled, "You would. Alright then, I'll take some."

The blond smiled and dug through his pockets. "I only have _Wint-O-Green Life Savers_."

Sasori shrugged and held out his hand, "It'll be fine."

"Un," the blond smiled handing some over. He popped one into his own mouth and immediately crunched down.

The action triggered a memory from high school for the redhead. "Hey, do you remember that lab we did back in chem junior year?"

Deidara blinked, "No?"

"The lab with emitting light from electrons and protons," Sasori stated.

The blond frowned and thought hard. He loved chemistry back in the day, but now he could remember- "Oh! Un! I remember now! We had to go in a dark closet and crush a _Life Saver_."

Sasori nodded, "So I was thinking…" his eyes darted to the storage room. "You wanna…?"

"Hell yeah, un!" Deidara grinned.

"Can't let the other's know. They'll get pissy," Sasori said now starting to pack up the props. "We can use this as an excuse."

The blond nodded and followed Sasori's lead. The two packed props and scurried away to the storage. Once everything was put away Sasori approached the lights.

"I'm going to hit the lights. You got all of the mints open?"

"Un! Go for it, Danna!"

Sasori smirked and killed the lights. The room and duo were engulfed in complete darkness. They waited a minute or so for their eyes to adjust and then approached each other face to face.

"You first," Deidara encouraged.

The redhead shrugged and took a candy from the dish. He popped in the mint and crunched down.

Blue sparks flashed inside the redhead's mouth. Deidara, who was clearly amused, laughed and grabbed his own candy. He popped one in himself and chomped down, breaking the candy into pieces. He heard the redhead laugh and he couldn't help but join in too.

The two became so caught up in their own fun that they forgot they were even at work. A sense of nostalgia overwhelmed the two young men.

"Damn," Deidara laughed, "my mouth is on fire, un!"

"How many did you exactly grab?" the redhead chuckled reaching for another. "Ah, looks like we're out."

The blond pouted, "Too bad. Guess we better get back to the other's then. They'll be pissed, un."

Sasori nodded in agreement. He felt his way around the darkness and clutched the door handle. He gave it a jiggle and expected it to open. It didn't. "Er...Dei? Did you lock it?"

"Danna," the blond frowned, "the door locks from the outside."

"Was it pre-locked?"

Deidara shook his head, "It was unlocked. We never lock it. Danna...are we stuck?"

The redhead rubbed the back of his neck and switched the lights on. "I...think so."

The blond moved Sasori aside and jiggled the handle himself. It was indeed stuck. "Un...It's stuck." He frowned and banged on the door, "Hey! Anyone? We're stuck, un!"

Sasori sighed and leaned against the wall. He watched as the blond attempted to gain the outside worker's attentions. "Brat, I'm positive they can't hear you."

"It's still worth trying," he stated persistently banging on the door.

The redhead shrugged and let the blond do as he pleased. About 15 minutes later the blond had given up. No one had came to even see if they were missing. What great friends. "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here awhile," Sasori sighed.

"Un…" Deidara groaned. "I'm hungry…Wish I would've said a mint."

"Just try not to think about food. I don't need you turning cannibal on me," Sasori chuckled.

Deidara cracked a grin, "I bet you'd taste good, un~" That may of held a double meaning.

Sasori didn't seem to catch on and only waved it off. "Sure I would. I wonder how long we'll be stuck in here. I might just go to sleep."

"Don't fall asleep on me, un! I'm so hungry I need someone to preoccupy me!" the blond whined.

"Figure it out yourself. I'm going to take a nap."

Deidara frowned and sat next to his friend. "Can I join you then…?"

"Join me?" Sasori cocked an eyebrow. "As in cuddling?"

"Maybe," the blond muttered.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No."

"Ple-"

"No."

Deidara pouted and crossed his arms. He scooted far away from the redhead into a corner. He wrapped his arms around himself in an attempt to keep warm. The blond looked over at Sasori and saw him leaning against some cushions. Lucky bastard. A small whimper escaped from his lips as a cold chill went up his spine.

Only a few minutes had past and within those minutes Deidara had managed to make as much noise as possible. Sasori sighed and cracked an eye open, "Brat."

Another soft whimper.

The redhead rolled his eyes. The blond could be so dramatic. "You can join me…" Sasori muttered awkwardly.

Deidara turned his head to face Sasori. "Really, un?"

"Yes," the redhead stated.

"What made you change your mind, un?" Deidara asked before scooting over towards the redhead.

"I can't sleep with you making annoying sounds," Sasori said although somewhere in the back of his brain it said otherwise. Annoying was not the first word to come to his mind.

Deidara grinned. That was good enough for him. He scooted over to Sasori and curled up next to him. "Thanks, un."

Sasori huffed and blew blond strands of hair out of his face. "Yeah, yeah. Shut up and sleep," he muttered wrapping an arm around the boy's upper torso. It'd be weird if he went any lower.

They were just best friends. Really close best friends. Practically brothers. Yeah, that's it. Brothers. They could never be a "couple" as they had often been mistaken as. Just best friends that were practically brothers. With those thoughts floating around in Sasori's head he drifted asleep, his arm unconsciously slipping lower to the blond's waist.


	11. 51 More Days

/sigh again I missed a day ;_; I'm sorry. Imma make it my goal not to miss at least 2 days in a row. PS: real short again

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Good morning," Pein greeted his coworkers as they came in for another morning. "Did you all get a good night's sleep? I sure hope so. We have a lot to do today!" he grinned.

Deidara groaned, "Oh joy, un."

"What kind of work will we be doing, Mr. Boss?" Tobi asked waffle in hand.

"Well first off, we'll need someone to fix the broken storage door. We don't need a repeat of last time."

The blond blushed and glued his eyes to the floor. "It wasn't our fault…"

Pein smirked, "Either way, we'll be keeping a block in front of the door that way no one will get stuck. Secondly, as we all know, Thanksgiving is coming up. Today we are going to sketch ideas for the background. Building props will also be another thing we will do today."

The group all nodded and Deidara let out a cheer. Art was always exciting.

"As for costumes, Sai will be speaking with Sasori today so that's why he isn't here. Alright, let's get to work!"

The blond ran over to Hidan and grinned, "Hey."

Hidan grinned back, "Hey yourself, blondie. How're things between you and fire crotch?"

"Great actually! I wanted to thank you, un. It feels like we actually got closer," the blond blushed.

"See? What'd I fucking tell ya!" Hidan laughed. "Oof! Kakuzu!" the platinum blond growled as he was thumped over the head.

The tan male looked at Deidara and stated, "Deidara don't depend on Hidan too much. You'll get further with Sasori if you do what you want."

"You told him?" Deidara asked Hidan with wide eyes.

Hidan shrugged and rubbed his sore head. "He wouldn't let me in unless I told him what was up. Mother fucker made me wait a damn good 40 minutes outside."

"Oh...uhm thanks I guess…" the blond muttered towards Kakuzu. "You won't say anything right?"

The tan man shook his head, "It's none of my business, unless Hidan is concerned."

Deidara nodded, "Alright."

The platinum blond brought his fist down onto his palm, "I almost fucking forgot!" he exclaimed. "I heard some fucking interesting info a few days ago."

"Un?"

Hidan nodded and looked around, making sure no one besides the three males were close enough to hear.

"When I fucking eased dropped on those bastard's convo at lunch, I totally saved your ass. Itachi was all like _I think Deidara may li-_ but I interrupted him before he could open his damn mouth. I think he was going to suggest that you liked fire crotch."

"I told you he knew something!" Deidara hissed. "You didn't believe me!"

"Fucking cool it!" Hidan said raising his hands. "Anyways, I fucking asked red what his relationship with Itachi was and he said something like _We were close friends once_. He said it with some uneasiness too. I think there was something more than we fucking know!"

The blond frowned and furrowed his eyebrows. "Do you really think that, un?"

"Would I being saying it if I fucking didn't?"

"What kind of relationship…?"

Hidan shrugged, "Maybe they dated."

"No way, un," the blond replied quickly. "I know every person Sasori has dated and he's never mentioned Itachi. In fact, he's never even dated a guy…" Deidara muttered mostly to himself.

"Guess we'll have to see and find out then, huh blondie?" Hidan grinned.

Deidara growled, "Guess so…"

_A few hours later…_

Sasori had come in to help and was now sketching with the blond. Deidara and Hidan had came up with a plan. Deidara was to see how much he could pry about the relationship from Sasori and Hidan was to pry the info out of Itachi. The blond had a better chance of finding out from his Danna. Then again, Sasori could lie about it or just not tell him. The redhead could be secretive from time to time. Maybe if he played his cards right, Sasori would tell him.


	12. 49 More Days

Irritating. That is all I have to say about missing another day.

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Beer, un?" Deidara asked as he dug through his fridge.

There was a snort. "Right, brat. After what you did last time? No thanks. Don't think I've forgotten. Water will do just fine."

The blond rolled his eyes and grabbed one beer can and a water bottle. "It was just once. You can't you be a little spontaneous?"

"Nope," the redhead stated.

Deidara sat down next to his Danna on the couch. "Fine. Any good movies on, un?"

"Nope."

"You're the worst guest ever, you know that right?"

Sasori gave the blond a vapid look. "You're the one who invited me over."

The blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "Yeah, yeah. I know, un." He grabbed the remote from the redhead and began flipping through channels. "Maybe we'll find something."

"Uhuh."

They eventually settled on a channel and began chatting amongst each other. During their conversation the phone rang. Deidara was tempted to let it ring, but Sasori told him ignoring would only make them call more. So, the blond reluctantly answered.

"Hello?"

"_Hey, blondie. Interesting news._"

"Hidan?" Deidara asked raising an eyebrow.

"_Who the fuck else? Chewbacca?_"

The blond rolled his eyes, "Uhuh. What do you want? I'm kinda busy, un."

"_Well fucking sorry. Thought you'd wanna hear about red's history with that bastard Itachi."_

"You found out something?" Deidara asked immediately interested. "What is it? Tell me, un!"

"_Calm your girly tits. Geez, fucking shit, man. You are head over heels for him. Okey, so I scraped up a bit from Itachi. They were really close after you left in middle school._"

Deidara frowned, "That means they got close for two years…"

"_And...that's it really…"_

"Damn, un. I couldn't get anything out of Danna. All he told me was the same thing he's told me before. _We're just good friends._" The blond sighed and played with a strand of his hair. "I guess nothing happened between them then, un?"

The line went quiet.

"Hidan?"

There was a rough sigh from the platinum blond. "_Damnit, blondie. I really didn't want to tell you, but fuck I need to. You sound so fucking pathetic that it makes me feel bad._"

"...Tell me what?"

"_Look, when you left after 6th grade, Itachi kinda took your spot. During those two years, Itachi fucking confessed he had a crush on red._"

Deidara's breath hitched at the words. Itachi liked his Danna…? Even though it was middle school, the blond felt a tinge of anger.

"_Sasori said he didn't like him that way and said they could stay friends. Ha, we all know how that fucking works out. Anyways, when freshmen year started back up, Itachi…_"

"Yes? Itachi what?"

"_He...fuck man. Don't cry or anything shitty like that, okey? I don't do well with crying._"

Deidara's grip on the phone tightened. "Hidan, you're really scaring me. Just spit it out already, un!"

"_Fuck...okey. Itachi managed to convince red to sleep with him freshmen year._" the platinum blond said quickly as he could.

The blond laughed nervously, "Hidan. That's really funny. Now tell me what he really did."

"_Blondie…_"

"Come on, Hidan. What was it, un?"

"_Shit, Dei. I'm serious._"

Deidara laughed again, this time his voice trembled as he spoke, "Right. You're just pulling my leg. Right?...Right, Hidan?"

"_..._"

"..."

"_I'm really sorry. Like shit, that has to really hurt. If Kakuzu hid something like that, I'd be so pissed. There's a bit more...if you want to hear it."_

"Tell me…" the blond whispered.

"_Well, uh, like when they did it...He said he let Sasori wear a blindfold that way he could imagine whoever he wanted. The day after they did it is when you came back. That's it. After all of that, they just became good friends and you and red became best friends._"

"I see…I'm going now, un. Thanks, Hidan," the blond said dejectedly.

"_Yeah, see ya at work, blondie. Keep your head up. Everything will be fine._"

The blond gave a bitter laugh, "Right...See ya," he said before hanging up. He put the phone down back at its base.

"Geez, Dei, you're such a woman. How long do you plan on talking?" Sasori complained walking in the kitchen.

Deidara swallowed harshly, "Sorry. I…" He shut his mouth and shook his head.

Sasori frowned and put a hand on the blond's shoulder. "You alright, brat?"

"Y-Yeah," Deidara laughed falsely.

The redhead turned the blond to face him. "Don't lie to me, Deidara. I can tell something is wrong. Was it because of the person on the phone or me calling you a woman?"

Deidara shook his head, "It was neither. I'm fine."

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows in frustration. "Brat, seriously. I'm your best friend, you can tell me anything."

"Anything, huh…?"

"Yes. That's what best friends do."

Deidara's eyebrows furrowed, "That is what best friends would do, but apparently we are an exception to that."

Sasori frowned, "What the hell are you talking about? I've always told you what's on my mind or things that have happened. I've told you everything."

"Except the part about sleeping with Itachi!" the blond yelled anger seeping out. How could Sasori say things like that?! How could he so easily lie to him?! Why didn't he tell him about it?!

The redhead's lips pressed into a thin tight line.

Deidara gave a bitter smirk, "So it is true?"

Sasori sighed and ran a hand through his short red locks. "Look, brat, that happened a long time ago. It's totally meaningless now."

"How come you never told me?"

"...It didn't matter."

"It didn't matter!?" the blond asked exasperated. "Of course it fucking matters!"

"Calm down, Dei. Why the hell are you getting so worked up for?" Sasori asked frowning.

Deidara tightened his hand into a fist. "Get the hell out."

Sasori's eyes widened, "Seriously?"

"Yes, get the hell out."

"Brat, are you seriously that upset about me and Itachi?"

Deidara shook his head and turned his back to the redhead. "I'm pissed you didn't tell me. How the hell can you say you've told me everything when you've been hiding that." He supported himself with the counter. "I've always wondered what your relationship with Itachi's was…Now I know."

"Deidara…"

"I wish I didn't though, un. Just leave...I want to be alone for now…"

The redhead opened his mouth to say more, but firmly closed it knowing it'd get him nowhere. "Alright," he sighed. "I'll go. See you at work tomorrow?"

The blond shrugged and said nothing more.

Sasori frowned and made his way out of the blond's apartment. What the hell had just happened. He furrowed his eyebrows and pulled out his phone. He scrolled through his contacts and dialed a number. It rang a few times before someone finally picked up.

"_Sasori_."

"Itachi, did you just call Deidara?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"_No. Why would I bother him?_"

"Then how the hell did he find out?!" Sasori snapped angrily.

"_Sasori, calm down. What are you talking about?_"

The redhead sighed harshly, "Look, Deidara got a phone call a few minutes ago. I don't know what exactly he was told or who called, but someone told him about freshmen year."

The line went quiet.

"I know it's ridiculous and it happened almost ten years ago," Sasori continued, "but it really upset Deidara. I don't want him pissed at me because of this, so someone better start explaining."

The Uchiha on the other line sighed, "_Hidan had asked me about it._"

"What?"

"_Hidan called me and asked me to meet him at a nearby cafe. There he told me some interesting things and well he asked what our relationship was and how deep it went. He was honest with me, so I was honest with him._"

"Itachi, what the he-"

"_Sasori, maybe you should just tell him. It was almost ten years ago as you said. Feelings have changed since then. Just let him know._"

Sasori shook his head. "No way. What if-"

"_Why not? Feelings have changed, correct? Or...could it be that they haven't…?_"

The redhead was left gawking, "What…?" He quickly composed himself and corrected his wording, "No. Feelings have changed-"

"_Then you should have no problem explaining it to him._"

Sasori groaned. The damned Uchiha never knew when to give up. "It's just that-"

"_It's just what? What could possibly be stopping you. You're not convincing me, Sasori._"

"If you'd let me finish!" Sasori growled. "Look, it's just embarrassing, okey? There I said it. It's too fucking embarrassing."

He could sense the raven rolling his eyes. "_Ten years ago. It was ten years ago, Sasori. Middle school and high school were always full of embarrassment. Deidara's not gonna think any less of you for it, you know that."_

The redhead chewed his bottom nip nervously. "He's my best friend though…"

"_And that's exactly why he will not degrade you for it. Just tell him, okey? I'm off now_." A click and the phone call ended.

Sasori sighed and pocketed the phone. He'd at least need a day of prep before spilling the truth to his best friend. Tomorrow would be a long day.


	13. 48 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

All night long Sasori had thought about how he would approach his friend. However, Sasori's plans were set back. When he arrived at work, Deidara was no where to be found, so he waited. By lunch there was still no sign of the blond, so he took the lunch break to go to the blond's apartment.

Sasori was currently at Deidara's door knocking away. The brat wouldn't let him in. He knew he was home, because of the slight scuffle they had when Deidara opened the door. Now he was just banging at the door until he either got kicked out of the apartments or the blond let him in.

After a good thirty minutes, Deidara decided to let the redhead in. Only because the neighbors could call and get him kicked out. "What do you want?" he sighed.

The redhead ran his fingers through his hair. "I just want to talk about what happened between me and Itachi."

Deidara frowned and crossed his arms, "I know enough."

"You don't know all of it, brat. You only heard one side. Wouldn't you like to hear mine?"

The blond sat down on his couch, arms still crossed, "I'm listening, un."

Sasori sat down a couple of inches away from the blond. "Okey...what do you know so far?"

"I left, he replaced me, he confessed, you turned him down, you two did it, and I came back the next day, un," the blond grunted.

The redhead nodded, "Alright..you uhm got the basic idea. Look, when you moved Itachi did kinda take your spot. I didn't consider him my best friend or anything though. He was just there as a close friend. When he confessed to me I denied him because…"

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Because?"

Sasori sighed and lowly muttered, "Because I had a crush on you."

"What…?"

"And he convinced me with the blindfold part. Said I could imagine whoever I wanted, so I agreed. We did it and I kept quiet, so I wouldn't upset him or something. In the end, I couldn't keep quiet," the redhead blushed. "That's when he gave up on me."

"...Who was it?"

"Geez, you're gonna make me say it?" Sasori asked. "Fine," he sighed already embarrassed. "I...I said your name."

The two sat in an awkward silence. Sasori felt like he was going to die of embarrassment and Deidara felt completely shocked and a bit pissed. However, Deidara also felt that it could be a good thing. Maybe Sasori still had some of those previous feelings for him.

Sasori scratched the back of his head and sighed, "I know that sounds weird, but you gotta consider the outer factors. You were girly and really flamboyant. It was middle school, the time to question your sexuality. Everyone was considered walking hormones. Also...feelings have changed since then, so you don't have to worry about me pining over you."

Deidara frowned disappointed. Cross out that maybe. At least he knew now. "Thanks, un...for explaining."

"You don't hate me, right?" the redhead asked nervously.

"Of course not. It's in the past anyways. I just wish you would've told me sooner."

"I felt bad about it," Sasori muttered. "The night we did it, you came back. I felt so ashamed I couldn't tell you."

Deidara shrugged, "I guess it's fine...I'm not that angry anymore."

Sasori sighed in relief. "Good. I don't wanna lose you. You're the closest person I have next to Chiyo. She's getting really sick, so I'm afraid I'm going to lose her soon. If I lost you...then I'd really have no one."

The blond blushed and turned his head so Sasori couldn't see. Why the hell did he have to go and say things like that? It gave him the feeling that he could still have a chance with the redhead.

"We're still best friends, un," Deidara muttered.

Sasori gave a small smile, "Good...Are you going to come back to work or…?"

"I'll come...if you buy me compensation lunch," Deidara grinned at the redhead.

The taller man blinked before chuckling. "Fine by me."


	14. 46 More Days

Very short and probably shitty chapter /sigh Sorry. I'm a part of a crew for a play at my school, so all of my time is on that right now. Forgive me ._.

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Turkey hunting…?" Sasori asked in disbelief as he was pushed forward into the mall work van.

Deidara hopped i the van beside the redhead. "Yes, Danna. He said turkey hunting."

The redhead shook his head, "This is ridiculous. Why did we all have to go? Pein could've picked out a turkey himself."

Pein tsked and started the van, "You're ridiculous. You all are coming that way we have a better chance for getting turkeys. Plus, it's cheaper than buying several turkeys. Here we get a discount for how many people we bring."

"I think it'll be fun!" the blond grinned.

"Tobi doesn't want to hurt the birdies!" the raven, on the other side of Deidara, whined.

Kisame grinned and leaned over, "It's okey, Tobi. We aren't going to actually kill them. We're gonna use paintball guns. That way we can mark which ones is ours. It doesn't hurt."

Deidara snickered and Sasori elbowed him in the rib cage. "I don't want to hear his whining, so keep your mouth shut, brat."

The blond pouted and crossed his arms. "Danna is mean."

"Yup," Sasori smirked tugging on the blond's long hair.

"Is everyone buckled up?" Konan asked from the front seat.

Everyone gave a big "yes" and the van was off. The drive took around over four hours and by the time they reached the hunting grounds, everyone was bitching or asleep. The majority of the bitching came from the foul mouthed platinum blond.

"Fucking finally!" Hidan exclaimed. "Let's fucking hunt them bitches!"

"Be nice, Hidan!" Tobi frowned. "Tobi doesn't want the birdies hurt!"

Hidan smirked, "Oh, they won't feel shit after we cook them and ea-"

"Okeeey! Let's get started! To the lodge everyone," Pein grinned nervously. The last thing he wanted was trouble.

The group of ten all crammed inside the small lodge and were given their weapons. Paintball guns. The group was split into twos. Each pair was given a specific color. Sasori and Deidara were given yellow, Tobi and Zetsu were given orange, Kisame and Itachi were give blue, Kakuzu and Hidan were given purple, and Pein and Konan were given red. The game was to shoot the turkeys with the paint and the pair who tagged the best turkey got to take it home.

-x-X-x-

"Brat, you're rather sluggish today. Have you been getting sleep?" Sasori whispered as he crouched down.

Deidara shook his head, "I slept on the way here. It's been awhile since I've had some sleep."

Sasori frowned, "What have you been up to, brat?"

The blond shrugged and then nodded his gun at a turkey. "Whattya think?"

The redhead eyed and gave a nod.

Deidara grinned and shot the paint at the turkey. It hit its mark and the bird let out a gruesome squawk. "Un!" Deidara exclaimed quietly. He raised his hand up at Sasori for a high five.

Sasori rolled his eyes, but smiled and high fived the blond. "Good job, brat. Lets go get some more. I heard Kisame shot about five already. Let's try and beat his score."

The blond smirked, "Hell, we'll so beat him. Come on, Danna! Pein said something about a paid day off for the best turkey hunters."

-x-X-x-

After several hours of hunting, the group stood lined up waiting to see their scores. Kisame and Itachi: Seven turkeys. Kakuzu and Hidan: Eleven turkeys. Pein and Konan: Three turkeys. Zetsu and Tobi: None. Sasori and Deidara: Eight turkeys.

"Seems like Kakuzu and Hidan are getting that paid day off," Pein stated surprised.

"Fuck yeah!" Hidan laughed, punching a fist in the air.

"I'm just glad we got the turkey before Itachi, un," Deidara smirked proudly.

The raven humphed and crossed his arms. "That'll be the only thing you'll ever get before me."

"Tsch, not true."

"I got Sasori before you…" Itachi muttered lowly, so only Deidara heard him.

Deidara's eye twitched and he growled, "I'm going to pretend I didn't fucking hear you, un."

"Dei?" Sasori asked raising an eyebrow.

The blond frowned and crossed his arms. He really hated that Uchiha sometimes. That one person could just ruin his entire mood. He jumped slightly when an arm wrapped around him.

"Don't let him get to you. You should know better, brat," Sasori whispered into his ear.

Deidara sighed and leaned onto the redhead shoulder. At least he had Sasori now. He gave a small smile as the arm around him tightened in a hug. As long as he had his best friend, Itachi could say all the shit he wanted. It wouldn't mean a thing, even if it did hurt sometimes...


	15. 45 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Happy birthday, Danna, un!" the blond grinned thrusting a present into Sasori's arms.

"You didn't have to get me anything, brat…" Sasori muttered accepting the gift.

The blond waved a hand in dismissal. "Of course I had to! You're my best friend, un! Now open it!"

Sasori chuckled and slowly began to pull the present open. "You seem more excited about this than me."

"That's because I am," Deidara grinned.

The redhead opened it fully and pulled out the gift. It was a fuzzy, warm brown scarf handmade by the blond.

"I know I'm not the best at sewing," Deidara started, "and a scarf is a pretty lame ass gift, but I worked really hard! I stayed up late to get it done on time. You never bought a scarf like I told you to either, so now you have one."

Sasori ran his fingers along the scarf. It was decent enough. He looked up at Deidara and smiled, "Thanks, brat." As Sasori placed the scarf in his bag, he noticed that one end didn't match the other. It made him chuckle, but he didn't say anything.

Deidara stretched out his arms for a hug.

The redhead rolled his eyes and allowed himself to be hugged by the blond.

The blond smiled and hugged Sasori tightly. He was relieved the redhead actually liked it. It might've been made a bit awkwardly or poorly, but the acceptance of the gift made it all worth while.

* * *

Later that day, the rest of the redhead's friends decided to give him his own surprise party. Off they went to the best club in town. In their private room they had food, cake, alcohol and most importantly, strippers.

Pein had to leave once the strippers came out. He didn't want to get in trouble with the one person he loved, so he followed her wish of him leaving when they came along. He waved goodbye to all his friends and said a last "happy birthday" to the redhead before leaving. The others stayed and enjoyed the party. Well, everyone except Deidara.

It made him feel uneasy and a tad angry when the women were brought in. Tobi wanted to stay and eat, so Deidara volunteered to babysit him. That way he could avoid seeing women all over his Danna. It sucked. It really sucked.

"Deidara? Why'd you stay back with Tobi?"

The blond shrugged.

Tobi took another bite of his pizza and leaned on one hand. "Could it be you don't like the women?"

Deidara's eyes widened a fraction. Was it that obvious? He was openly gay, but he never not liked women in general. The blond just didn't like them around Sasori. "Something like that, un," he stated truthfully.

"Tobi doesn't like them either. It's indecent!"

The blond chuckled, "I couldn't agree more, Tobi. But," he sighed, "it's a job that gets people by."

"Why aren't you with Sasori?" Tobi asked.

"Why do you ask so many questions?" Deidara retorted.

Tobi shrugged, "Tobi likes to know things. Is Dei-Dei jealous?~"

The blond snorted and crossed his arms, "Please! As if I'd be jealous," he laughed. "I'm fucking pissed. Why the hell did they have to pick a strip club?! Of all the places! I'd rather be at Hooters. At least they keep their clothing on."

"Oo, Deidara swore~" Tobi giggled. "You like Sasori, right?"

Deidara blushed, "I guess you could say that."

"Do you love him?"

Well there was a deep question from the Uchiha. "I don't know…" Deidara muttered. "I don't think it's love."

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "Then what is it?"

"Attraction? Strong attraction, un," Deidara nodded. "I'm not even sure what love is. I know you can love your family or close friends, but to have an actual lover…"

Tobi sipped from a juice pouch -that Zetsu specifically packed for him- and smiled, "Tobi thinks you love Sasori."

The blond shook his head. "Tobi, if I can't figure out love then there is no way you can. I love him as a friend, but not as a lover...He's just really attractive."

"If you say so," Tobi shrugged.

"Un...I'll be back, Tobi. Stay here," Deidara stated standing. "I'm going to go talk to Danna really quick."

Tobi nodded and sat back. This would be interesting.

"Danna?" Deidara asked poking his head inside the private room.

Kisame laughed and raised a glass, "Oh, hey, Dei!"

"Hey...Where's Sasori?" the blond asked walking fully inside. He looked around and saw the redhead wasn't present.

Kisame grinned and pointed to another closed door. "Private session with one of the ladies. Really fine one too," he laughed. "Big breasts, skinny waist, tan, tall, and blonde. Real hottie."

Deidara's eye twitched and his fists clenched. "And he agreed to this?" he asked calmly.

"Not at first," the blue man shrugged.

"What're you doing here?" Itachi asked entering the room. In his hands he carried several drinks. Behind him followed Hidan.

"hey, Dei, fucker!" the platinum grinned. Obviously, he was drunk.

The blond sighed and sat down on the couch. "How long has he been, un?"

"About 20 minutes," Kakuzu informed.

For the next couple of minutes the blond sat and waited. During that time, Hidan tried pole dancing on the pole, Kisame passed out on the table, Itachi continuously stared at the wall, Kakuzu kept messing with his phone, and Zetsu casually sipped on his vodka. Deidara was getting pissed by each passing moment.

"I'm so out of here. It's been about an hour," Deidara growled. "Tell Sasori I said happy fucking birthday. If he asks where I went, tell him I went home. I'm taking Tobi with me."

Zetsu looked up and gave a nod, "Take care of him, please. _Yeah, let him stay with you for once, bitch._"

Deidara rolled his eyes and gave a nod. "See ya, un."

He quickly left the room and fetched Tobi. Together they hitched a cab to Deidara's apartment. Once at the blond's apartment, he gave Tobi his bed. The blond said he wouldn't be able to sleep at all, so it'd be fine. Tobi thanked Deidara and went straight to bed. The blond stayed up watching _The Vampire Diaries_ reruns.

It wasn't until 2AM did his cell phone get off. He reluctantly answered it. "Hello…?"

"_Deidara._"

The blond frowned deeply, "What do you want, Sasori. Party time over?"

There was sigh. "_Why'd you leave, brat?_"

"Why does it matter? It's not like I'm your boyfriend or anything," Deidara retorted.

"_It matters because you're my friend. Hell, you're the only one I wanted to spend my birthday with honestly. Why'd you leave?"_

Deidara sighed, "Just wanted to. Look, I need to go to bed now. It's late."

"_Brat, The Vampire Diaries reruns are on. I know you're not in bed nor are you going to. Now, should I come get you or are you willing going to come to me,_"

"Excuse me?" Deidara laughed in disbelief. "What do you mean should you come get me, un?"

"_I mean, I want you over at my house now. _"

"Hell no! I have Tobi over," Deidara yelled in a hush voice. "Why would I come over?"

He could practically feel the redhead roll his eyes, "_Because, you brat, I need to thank you for your gift...also you always stay over on my birthday._"

Deidara ran a hand through his hair. "What am I going to do about Tobi? He's already asleep, un."

"_Write the kid a note. Stick it somewhere he can find it._"

"Sasori, I don't think-"

"_Do I need to come get you?"_

"No," Deidara sighed, "I'll come. Just...gimme a minute."

"_Good. See ya soon._"

-x-X-x-

Sasori held up a bottle of wine as the blond entered his home. "Want some?" He walked into his kitchen and searched for a bottle opener.

"Not really," Deidara frowned and leaned against the opposite side of the kitchen bar. "Didn't you have enough to drink at the...club," he said bitterly.

"No," Sasori shook his head, "I didn't drink."

Greeeat. He wasn't even drunk and he still played around with women. Like that helped Deidara's jealously. At least the redhead got laid. That's something the blond hadn't had in a while. Maybe Sasori would be more relaxed now.

"So," Deidara started watching the redhead pour two glasses, despite the fact he said he didn't want any, "how was it?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and handed the blond a glass. "How was what? The party? It was okey. Everybody got really drunk though...well not Kakuzu, but yanno," he shrugged.

"I meant…" He swallowed the lump in his throat, "I meant the private session, un." Deidara took the glass from the redhead and stared at the dark blood red wine.

"Oh, you mean with the dancer," Sasori stated. He took a sip of his wine. "We talked."

Deidara blinked, "What…?"

Sasori smirked amused, "I said, we talked. I didn't want to do anything with her. She was fine with that."

"You stayed in there for like an hour or more though, un!"

"The longer the session, the more she got paid. It was Kisame's idea and money. So, no problem for me or her. Besides...the bastard said some particular things I didn't like," Sasori shrugged making his way around the counter. "You gonna drink some? It's Merlot, your favorite."

Deidara sighed and took a sip. "You always know how to sucker me in, don't you?"

"Maybe," Sasori smirked. He waved to the blond to follow him to the couch.

"You didn't get to visit your parents graves did you?"

Sasori shook his head and sat down. "No," he sighed. "Kisame took me away before I got the chance."

Deidara sat next to him. "Sorry."

"Not your fault…"

"Still, I could've helped you escape or something like that, un…"

Sasori shrugged and scooted closer to the blond. "Hey...I never got to thank you for the gift."

"Oh...well you're welcome," Deidara said sipping more of the Merlot.

"I wanna show you something," Sasori stated standing up. "Come on."

Deidara followed the redhead to his closed bedroom door. Sasori smirked and pushed it open.

The blond gasped in amazement. "Your bedroom is amazing, un! That window too...it's so huge you can see the entire city, un!" the blond exclaimed running around the bed to see outside.

"Yeah…" Sasori followed the blond. "There's another thing," he said before downing the rest of his drink.

"Un?" Deidara asked turning around.

Sasori smirked and gently kissed the blond on the lips, "Thanks...for everything. I really mean it."

The blond blushed, "You better not be messing with me, un."

"And if I am?"

"I'll kick your ass."

Sasori gave him another smirk, "Guess you're gonna beat the shit out of me tomorrow."

"Why-"

The blond was hushed by another kiss and he knew he could never deny the redhead, even if it meant one meaningless night alone with him.


	16. 43 More Days

Heeey guys. Missed another day. At least I'm keeping it one day though! Also, I totally forgot if I mentioned Sasori's age or not...so uhm if it's wrong here, feel free to correct me so I can fix it c:

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Sasori sighed and pulled the handmade scarf, from Deidara, over his face more. The days seemed to get colder and colder. It made sense though. Winter was approaching. He was currently riding the bus to work. He leaned his head against the window and closed his eyes.

"_Danna."_

The redhead snapped up and opened his eyes wildly. He looked around. No blond in sight. Sasori sighed deeply through his nose and leaned back. He knew it may be his fault, but ever since his birthday he couldn't stop thinking of that night he had spent with Deidara.

_The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead and pulled him closer. Sasori took the blond's glass and set it aside. He pulled away and ran his hands through Deidara's blond locks. _

_Deidara blushed, "Danna…" he muttered. _

_The redhead took a step forever and the blond fell back on to the bed. He crawled on top of Deidara and kissed him tongues mingled and their bodies pressed closer. _

_Deidara didn't know if it was just the alcohol in Sasori's system or if it was his actual feelings. Either way, he didn't care tonight. He just wanted to feel the man above him and damn he felt great. The blond moaned quietly as Sasori's knee brushed his groin. "Danna," he gasped._

_The redhead smirked and descended from the blond's lips to his neck. Deidara moaned again and Sasori groaned. He could feel a heat pooling in his lower abdomen. Sasori pulled away and hovered over the blond. _

_Deidara was blushing, his mouth agape panting breathlessly, and staring up at him with big blue eyes. Sasori frowned and ran his nimble fingers across the blond's jaw line. Just what the hell was he even doing? The redhead knew better than this. _

_Sasori sighed and got off the blond and sat on the edge of the bed. "I'm sorry, Dei," he muttered. "I'm drunk."_

"_I know that," Deidara said sitting up. "It's fine though-"_

"_It isn't and you know that," the redhead ran a hand through his hair. "I'm not going to use you."_

_The blond frowned, "What are you going to do about…" His eyes drifted towards Sasori's groin. _

_Sasori stood up and waved the blond off. "I'll go take a shower. No biggy. Sorry to have called you over for this shit," he chuckled. _

_Deidara grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him down. "I have a better idea, un," he stated hopping off the bed. _

"_Deidara, what are-"_

_The blond hushed him and kneeled between the redhead's legs. He rested each hand on the redhead's thighs. _

_Sasori frowned and pushed Deidara's hand's away. "Nuhuh. Brat, I already told you I'm not going to use you-"_

"_Think of it as a gift," the blond suggested. He ran his fingers over the slight bulge in Sasori's pants. _

_The redhead tried to add his input, but it was far too late for that. The blond had already unzipped his pants and was ready to give him his "gift"._

"_It's fine, Danna. I'm just doing you a favor. you can pay me back later, un," Deidara winked playfully. _

_Sasori sighed, "...Fine."_

_Deidara gave him a small smile, "You can close your eyes."_

Sasori abruptly cut off his own thoughts and became more aware of his surroundings. Luckily, he didn't miss his stop. He had stopped right on time. Getting off the bus, he saw the blond waiting for him. Whether it was the cold or embarrassment, a warmth rushed over Sasori's cheeks as he walked over to his friend.

"Hey!" Deidara greeted him cheerfully.

Sasori gave a simple nod, "Hey."

The blond grinned, "You're wearing the scarf, un! I'm glad."

The redhead shrugged and motioned him to follow him inside. "Why wouldn't I? Like you said before, I didn't have a scarf and it's getting colder outside. Now I don't have to waste my money buying one."

"Un! So, this is a bit off topic, but do you have plans for the Thanksgiving?" Deidara asked curiously. "I...I decided to call mom yesterday and told her I'd come. I think I'm going to tell her the truth then. Oh, mom asked about you coming, so that's why I'm asking, un."

Sasori smiled, "Good. Actually," he started, "I think I'm going to go see granny this year. She's been put on bedrest and the doctors are saying it's pretty serious." The redhead sighed, "She can be a pain in the ass, but she's the only family I have. Well, excluding her older brother. God knows where ever the hell he is."

Deidara frowned, "Awh, I'm sorry, un. I hope she gets better soon. Granny Chiyo is the best." He gave his friend a reassuring smile, "Don't worry about coming though. The only person who will be disappointed is my mom and sister," he laughed. "I swear she has the biggest crush on you."

The redhead chuckled, "Isn't she in middle school now?"

"High school, un," the blond corrected. "Freshmen."

"Ah, geez. We're getting old," Sasori commented. He opened the door for the blond and walked in himself.

Deidara laughed, "The only one who's getting old is you, un. How does it feel to be 24?"

"Well my back hurts, my hips feel like they've been dislocated, my ribs crack everytime I breath in and out, and I think I may be developing a kidney stone," Sasori joked. "No. I honestly don't feel any different."

The blond smiled, "Good. Yanno what they say, _I'm older. Well great, you'll die first._"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "I don't think that quote is entirely true. You really need to stop watching American channels on TV."

"They're awesome though! All we ever have on TV is porn and anime, I swear!"

"I think that's just you," Sasori stated now entering a personal locker room for the employees. "I've watched the news, game shows, dramas, and movies. We have everything the Americans have, just different." He took off his scarf and jacket and tossed them in his locker.

Deidara shrugged, "Whatever. Not like it matters I guess. On the 24th I'll be leaving for the whole week, un," he stated offhandedly.

"Leaving early?"

"Un. Mom wants me to. Says one day isn't long enough to catch up."

"Sounds fun."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Not for a week. Maybe one day, but a week? Hell no. I moved away for a reason."

Sasori shrugged, "Family is family. Tell your them I said hi and Happy Thanksgiving. They've always been good to me. Unlike somebody," he chuckled eyeing Deidara.

"Hey! I am so good to you! You just fail to recognize it!"

"Sure."

Deidara pouted and put his hands on his hips, "You do! You're so dense somet-"

"Deidara! Sasori!" a raven exclaimed excitedly.

The blond groaned as Tobi wrapped himself around the blond. "What do you want?"

"Tobi just wanted to say good morning! Tobi hasn't saw his friends since Sasori's birthday!"

"It was for a good reason," the blond complained and tried to pry the raven off.

"What is this? A locker room get together? _How come we weren't invited?_" Zetsu asked popping in.

Sasori backed away from the small crowd. "One was enough. Two was a few. Three made me cringe, but four is a crowd."

Zetsu rolled his eyes and pulled Tobi off of Deidara before the blond tried to beat him to a bloody pulp. "Tobi, some girl, _who looks fucking stupid, _is here. She says it's important."

"Miku-chan!?"

"_Yeah, the little bitch kept calling herself that. _Said you'd know who it was," Zetsu informed his young friend.

Tobi grinned, "DeiDei! Miku-chan brought the cases!"

"Oh, yeah," he muttered. "She said something about making cases, didn't she? Come on, Danna, un. Some girl made cases for all of our phones."

Sasori blinked and shrugged following the blond out. Who would deny a free phone case?

As the men exited the locker room, Rei (Miku-chan) held out a box excitedly. "Look! Look!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Calm down," Sasori stated putting a hand on the box to cease her jumping.

"Sorry! I'm just really excited to see what you guys think!" she grinned.

Deidara rolled his eyes. "Guess we'll just open it up and you can see for yourself, un." The blond took out his keys and dragged the rugged end across the tape, successfully tearing it. He opened the box for everyone to see.

"Wow!" Tobi squeaked reaching in and grabbing his case. "They have all of our names on it! And look!" he laughed. "They have our logo!"

"Clouds and our names," Deidara stated. "It actually looks pretty cool. Thanks, uhm...Rei."

Rei giggled and nodded, "I'm glad you think so!"

Sasori reached in and grabbed his own. "Not bad at all. Thanks."

The girl giggled more and when all four men had collected their cases, she hopped on over to the other workers.

The redhead had to admit, today had gone pretty decently so far. He could only hope that the following days would be the same.


	17. 42 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Sasori sighed as he exited an unfamiliar apartment complex. Today he had a meeting with their costume designer/director, Sai. They had discussed the upcoming holiday's costumes. Thanksgiving wasn't exactly his favorite holiday to dress up during. In fact, he rather wear the tights from his Peter Pan Halloween costume all day rather than a turkey costume. Fortunately for him, he didn't have to wear the god forsaken costume.

He pulled out his phone and began to text his blond friend. The redhead had nothing better to do anyways. Maybe they could hang out?

**Deidara Brat 080-6639-7280**

_Sorry, Danna! Hidan already asked me to do something with him. I'd totally ditch him, but he seems really nervous about something. Forgive meeee. YOU STILL LOVE ME RIGHT?!_

Sasori rolled his eyes and replied back saying it was fine. The blond could be so over dramatic sometimes. Guess he'd have to find something else to do for the rest of the day.

* * *

"Hidan?" Deidara asked looking around for his platinum blond in the small cafe.

"Yeah, over here blondie!" Hidan practically yelled waving him over.

Deidara blushed in slight embarrassment. Of course he was used to Hidan's loud mouth, but they never really went to quiet places like this. He only went with Sasori to cafes and libraries.

Deidara took a seat next to the platinum blond. "Is something wrong, un? You sounded distraught."

Hidan laughed nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Well you see…" he passed a paper over to the blond. His eyes became fixated on the ground as his friend read over the paper.

"Hidan…"the blond started calmly, "Have you not taken your driver's test?"

The platinum blond's cheeks burned red and furrowed his brows. "Never felt like fucking doing it!" he complained.

Deidara grinned and slid the paper back to him. "Right," he laughed. "So, is this why you called me, un?"

"Fuck you," Hidan muttered. "Yes. Look," he sighed, "I'm fucking scared."

"To drive?"

Hidan shook his head and rolled his eyes. "Shit, no. I meant the test you fucker. Tests...they're fucking ridiculous. I hate em."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "They're not that bad."

"Fuck, man! Don't you kn-"

"Excuse me sirs," a waiter interrupted, "are you ready to order?"

The blond raised an eyebrow and shrugged, "I'll have a White Chocolate Mocha and a Blueberry Scone, un."

"And you?"

Hidan sighed, "Rootbeer float and a Chicken BLT sub."

The waiter nodded and left the two blonds.

"So, why'd you call me for? I mean I get you wanted to share your fear, but what can I do?" Deidara asked.

Hidan shrugged, "I figured you could like...gimme advice or something."

"You invited me out so I could give you advice? Man," the blond sighed dramatically, "I ditched Danna for this?"

"Hey! No one said you had to fucking come, bitch!"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Calm down, Hidan. I'm joking. Geez, you call me the bitch?"

Hidan furrowed his eyebrows and looked ready to choke the blond. He probably would have to if only the waiter hadn't come back with their food and drinks.

"Thanks, un," the blond grinned. He immediately began to dig into his food.

Hidan sipped on his RB float, "So...any tips?"

The blond chewed on his scone in thought. "I got nothing, un," he shrugged. "Just take it."

"Oh, yeah! Why didn't I think of that?!" Hidan grinned. "Oh! That's right, because I'm not fucking stupid!" he scowled.

"Then you should pass that test no problem," Deidara smiled.

Hidan blinked, "The hell, blondie?"

"You said you weren't stupid, so doesn't that mean you're smart or at least average?"

The platinum blond furrowed his eyebrows, "You are making no fucking sense."

Deidara rolled his eyes and sighed, "Hidan, what I mean is you're going to do fine. Don't even think of it as a test."

"How can I fucking not?"

The blond hummed in thought before smiling, "When is a left turn allowed, un?"

"What the hell-"

"Answer the question."

Hidan grumbled, "From a one way street into another one way street."

Deidara clapped his hands together. "See? Was that so hard?"

"Well fuck no. It was just a question, dumbass."

"Exactly," the blond grinned.

Hidan frowned, "I still don't fucking get it-" The platinum blond's eyes widened a fraction, "Oh."

Deidara chuckled and gave Hidan the thumbs up. "They're just questions."

"Guess so...Thanks," Hidan grinned. He raised his half cup of RB float.

Deidara grinned back and held his mocha up and clinked it lightly against Hidan's cup. The two exchanged a nod and sipped their drinks.

"So, how's it going with Kakuzu, un?" Deidara asked casually.

Hidan raised an eyebrow at the question and shrugged, "Fine, I guess. The sex is pretty damn great."

"Somehow, I don't find that surprising," the blond chuckled.

"Like hell we wouldn't have sex, blondie. Imagine if you got with Red. You two would be fucking like bunnies every damn night!" Hidan smirked.

Deidara blushed darkly and crossed his arms, "As if!"

Hidan wiggled his eyebrows, "You know you would."

The blond casted his eyes downwards and muttered, "Hidan...can you keep a secret, un?"

The platinum blond nodded, "Hell yeah. I've been keeping your damn secret about lusting over Red haven't I?"

"Geez, don't it like that. I don't lust after him," he muttered. "Anyways...so uhm…"

"Spit it out, bitch."

Deidara glared lightly at the platinum blond and sighed, "Okey, so after you guys took Sasori to that club and I left...Sasori ended up calling me later that night and told me to come over. So I did, un. And well...when I got there we had some wine…"

Hidan grinned like a mad man, "You totally fucked him, right?"

"Hidan! Hell no! I-"

"Ooh, so he fucked you. Nice, blondie," he chuckled. "Does it hurt to sit?"

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Damn it, Hidan. No. No, it doesn't. We didn't have sex. Well, we almost did, but he gained some control over his actions. However," the blushing blond gave a sheepish grin, "I gave him a blowjob, un."

"Oo! Blondie! You fucking scandal!" Hidan laughed.

Deidara laughed too and merely waved the platinum blond off. "Shut up. I'm kinda worried though…"

Hidan raised an eyebrow, "Why?"

"What if this put a rift between our friendship. It's not like we're friends with benefits or anything, un. So...isn't it awkward?"

The platinum blond rolled his eyes, "Nah, you'll be fine. It was...It was a fucking drunken moment. Heat of the moment, I think it was called? Any-fucking-ways, as long as neither of you bring it up, your damn relationship will be fine. That's how me and Kakuzu came together. Although, we turned into friend with benefits during the fucking process," Hidan shrugged.

"I don't think that'll happen between us," Deidara stated.

Hidan shrugged again and grinned, "Oh well, maybe a damn miracle will happen. Think on the bright side though, you got to suck his dick."

The blond blushed and gave a twitchy grin, "Un."


	18. 39 More Days

PS: this chp may make yu hungry...it made me hungry. Also sorry for missing two days ;-; I got sick again.

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

**Meeting Tonight URGENT **_(nagato_uzumaki_god) to (paperprincess_konan), (sasori_akasuna_118), (imbombastic_505), (kakuzu_400), (jashin_is_everything), (k_jaws328), (uchiha_itachi), (oreo-monster), (tobi_is_a_good_boy)_

Urgent meeting tonight about the upcoming holiday! Be at my house by 5PM. Bring food.

* * *

Around five PM, the group crowded around the ginger's front door. In their hands they carried food. Mexican food. To be more specific, Kakuzu was carrying two sacks full of cheap tortilla chips and Hidan was carrying several ingredients to make margaritas. Kisame made homemade dip, both cheese and salsa and Itachi brought churros. Sasori, being the lazy ass he was, went and bought takeout tacos with Deidara. Zetsu and Tobi brought in cheesy quesadillas. Mexican fiesta.

"Wow, you guys brought a lot!" Konan exclaimed as she invited their friends in. "Smells good though! It's always fun eating cultural foods!" The girl smiled and shut the door after everyone was in.

Pein greeted everyone and helped set out the food. "It looks great guys. Anyways, we're here to discuss the Thanksgiving event at our mall this year."

Everyone munched on food as they listened to their boss talk on.

"We had Sasori and Deidara sketch our back drop last week. It looks great. Sasori went and talked to Sai about costumes. When will those be finished?" the ginger asked.

"The 24th," Sasori stated.

Pein nodded, "Good. This year we are having a banquet for all local orphanages. This will happen during the evening. Thanksgiving morning we will take pictures with families and ask them to donate. Sound good?" He received nods from everyone. "Good!"

Deidara raised his hand in the air.

"Yes, Deidara?"

"How come you invited us over when you could've just sent an email to us, un?" he asked.

Pein shrugged, "Free food. Besides, we don't actually do much together as friends. Why don't we take this opportunity right now?"

"And do what?" Kisame asked curiously.

"Oh! Oh! Tobi knows!" the raven exclaimed bouncing up and down. "Pick Tobi!"

"Yes?"

Tobi smiled, "We should play Truth or Dare!"

There was murmurs of agreement and thus began the game.

"Okey, here's how we're gonna play," Pein started sitting one of the empty tequila bottle in the middle of the circle. "We all know truths are boring and dares can be deadly. So, to make things more interesting, we're gonna play a side game to get us started. That way," he grinned, "truths and dares will be exciting."

"Sounds good! Let's get started." Kisame grinned.

Pein nodded, "Everyone have their glass? Alright. Take a drink if you've ever been in a fist fight."

Kakuzu, Kisame, Hidan, Pein, Sasori, and Deidara took a drink.

"Take a drink if you ever dated someone you didn't like."

Everyone but Tobi took a drink.

"Take a drink if you ever dated a relative by accident."

Tobi and Itachi took a drink awkwardly and avoided he gazes of their friends.

"Okey. Take a drink...if you've ever kissed someone by mistake."

Pein, Itachi, and Sasori took a drink.

Deidara felt a bad feeling bubble in the pit of his stomach. Why did Pein have to ask a question like that? The bad feeling grew bigger. He felt like maybe the game wasn't such a good idea anymore. However, he held his tongue and carried on.

Soon the men, and woman, were tipsy enough to play their Truth or Dare game.

Pein grabbed the bottle and spun it. It spun around and around until it slowed on Zetsu. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Zetsu answered quickly before his other half could argue.

The ginger rubbed his chin in thought before snapping his fingers. "What's your weirdest fetish?"

Zetsu sighed and the black side kept quiet. "Zet doesn't want me to say, but...we are dendrophiliacs."

"What the hell is that?" Hidan asked

Sasori smirked, "A person who finds sexual pleasure from trees."

Everyone laughed and Zetsu scowled and looked away embarrassed. "Laugh it up," Zetsu muttered grabbing the bottle and spinning it. "_One of you fuckers won't be laughing for long_."

The bottle landed on the platinum blond. "Truth or _dare?_"

"Dare! I ain't no damn pussy!" Hidan grinned wildly.

"We dare you to...get on all fours _and howl and bark at another player _every time they move or speak _for the next three rounds_," Zetsu smirked.

The platinum blond gaped, "I'm not a damned dog!"

"You are now, _you occultist bitch._"

Hidan growled and got on all fours, "fucking fine. I'll give you hell then!" He reached over and quickly spun the bottle. It landed on Pein. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "If you had to choose someone for a threesome, who would you fucking pick?"

Pein chuckled, "Do I have to know them personally?"

"Yeah."

The ginger hummed in thought and looked around the room, "Probably Deidara. Less chance of getting topped."

Everyone laughed, except Hidan who barked at Zetsu, and Deidara turned red.

"I can be on top too! Why do you all think I'm a bottom, un?" he pouted angrily.

Sasori chuckled and rolled his eyes, "You're too girly, that's why, brat. Plus everyone of us in here is stronger than you. Well...except Tobi. You could top Tobi, I guess," the redhead shrugged.

Deidara crinkled his nose in disgust, "Ew, ew, ew, and ew. Also, I'm no weaker than you!"

"Oh, really?" Sasori raised an eyebrow.

"Un! I-"

"Ladies, please," Pein interrupted. "We're still playing a game here. Save it for the bedroom," he winked.

Both males turned a shade of red and looked away. Their responses were "Ew, as if." and "That's never gonna happen."

The ginger shrugged and spun the bottle again. This time it landed on Itachi. "You know the drill."

"Truth," the Uchiha stated.

"Boring!" Deidara exclaimed and stuck his tongue out at the raven.

Itachi only rolled his eyes and waited for his question.

"Who is the last person you slept with?"

The raven raised an eyebrow, "Do I have to know them personally?"

Pein shook his head. "Just the last person you had sex with. If you don't know their name just describe them."

Itachi nodded, "Last person...Some underclassmen in junior year. She had short pink hair, green eyes, big forehead-"

"Sakura-chan?" Tobi asked cocking his head sideways.

"Ah, yeah. Haruno."

Everyone, but Tobi and Itachi, wrinkled their noses in disgust. It was well known that the girl was desperate and tried to sleep around with all the upperclassmen guys.

"Wasn't she pining after your brother, un?" Deidara asked.

Itachi nodded, "At one time. That's why we had a one night stand. It was at some party," he shrugged.

The group nodded and the Uchiha spun the bottle. It landed on Sasori.

Deidara bit his bottom lip nervously. This is where things would get interesting. especially since Itachi was giving the truth or dare.

"Dare."

The blond swallowed nervously.

"I dare you to...trade clothes with Konan. Underwear included."

Deidara let out a silent sigh of relief. Nothing bad had happened yet.

Sasori stood up. "Well this is going to be weird," he muttered as Konan and him left to go switch. A few minutes later, Sasori came back in a tight black dress, that was way too short in his opinion, white sweater and black tights. Underneath he wore Konan's lacy black underwear and bra.

Konan wore a black v-neck mid sleeve shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and Sasori's black boxer briefs, which were all too big on her.

Everyone laughed at the awkward pair. Konan joined in, but Sasori was too uncomfortable to laugh. Women underwear was the worse thing a guy could wear.

"How long do we wear these?" Sasori asked.

"Until the end of the game," Itachi stated.

Sasori sighed, "Alright." he spun the bottle and it landed on Tobi.

"Tobi picks truth!" Tobi blurted before the redhead could even ask.

"Alright...Who was your first kiss?" he asked, deciding the keep it simple for the childish Uchiha. "Non relative," he added.

Tobi put his fist to his chin in thought. "Tobi can't remember her name, but she was in Tobi's art class! Ninth grade!"

"Wow," Kisame said amazed. "Someone actually kissed you? Lips or cheek?"

Tobi smiled and pointed to his lips.

"Double wow. Okey, then. Tobi you spin."

Tobi spin it slowly so that it landed on Deidara. "Yay! DeiDei goes next!"

The blond's eyes twitched and he crossed his arms. "Alright. Truth, un."

Everyone groaned. "C'mon, blondie! Everyone has been picking truth! Don't be a pussy," Hidan complained.

"Shut up, all of you. I would pick dare, but Tobi is terrible at giving dares."

"It's true," Zetsu agreed. "_Bastard has his head in the clouds. Wouldn't be any good._"

Tobi pouted, "Awh, but I have a really good dare! Please, Deidara!"

The blond sighed, "Fine, but it better be good."

"Yay!" Tobi exclaimed happily. "Tobi dares you to become Sasori's slave for the rest of the night!"

Deidara stared in disbelief at the raven. "WHAT?!"

The others laughed at the blond's misfortune and praised Tobi for his good dare. Sasori was greatly amused.

"Tobi was right," he chuckled. "His dare was really good."

Deidara growled and turned to say something to the redhead, but Sasori put a finger in the air and said, "Nope. You are not allowed to speak unless you are giving the truth or dare."

"But-"

"What did I just say, brat?"

Deidara glared and crossed his arms.

Sasori smirked and patted his head, "Good boy. Now spin the bottle and play on."

_Many truths and dares later…_

Deidara didn't know when it happened, but somehow he managed to fall asleep with Sasori on the couch. He groaned quietly and clutched his throbbing head. The room was dark and quiet. The blond stiffened when he felt a body shift next to him. He relaxed when he figured out it was just the redhead.

The blond blinked and looked around trying to adjust his eyes. He didn't remember leaving, so he must've been at Pein's place still. Why else would he be on the couch with Sasori?

"Brat?" the redhead muttered from behind him.

Deidara jumped, startled. "Un?" he asked quietly.

"Ah, you're awake," Sasori said propping himself up.

"Yeah...Did the others leave?"

Sasori shook his head, "Hidan and Kakuzu are on the floor. Kisame is on the other couch. Pein and Konan are in their bed. The others left though."

"Oh…" the blond muttered quietly. He dangled a foot off the couch and poked the ground making sure he wouldn't step on a person.

"Where are you going?"

Deidara got up from the couch and made his way around in the dark. "Home, un."

"You're going alone?" Sasori asked sitting up.

Deidara shrugged, "I don't see anyone offering to take me home, so seems like I am."

The redhead stood up and grabbed a hold of the blond's wrist using it as a guide. "I'll go with you, brat."

"You don't need to," Deidara muttered.

"I'm going to anyways," Sasori stated following the blond out the door.

Deidara shrugged and let the redhead lead him home. The two rode a bus home and parted ways when the blond reached his stop. Deidara couldn't remember most of the night due to alcohol. Who knows what he had done. No more Tequila for Deidara.


	19. 32 More Days

Damn. It's almost been a week since I've updated ;-; I PROMISE I HAVEN'T GIVEN UP YET! I JUST DIDN'T HAVE ENOUGH TIME TO WRITE! /dies in a hole

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Hidan cocked an eyebrow and shoveled shrimp in his mouth. "You want me to fucking help you?"

The redhead nodded and poked the crab meat with his chopsticks. "Yes, did I or did I not specify that over the text?"

Hidan shrugged, "Whatever. What did you need help with anyways? You never fucking ask for help. Why the hell now?"

The redhead sighed, "I...have this weird feeling is all. I want some advice."

"Okey?"

"How do you know if you like someone?" Sasori asked firstly.

Hidan couldn't help but burst out in laughter at the question. Out of all people to ask for love advice, he never imagined it'd be Sasori. However, this would be good info for Deidara. Maybe the redhead did have feelings for the blond.

"Well?

"I'm fucking thinking, you prick!" Hidan exclaimed. "Okey, well basically you'll feel it. Like sometimes they'll make you nervous when they get too close. You think about them all the time. You imagine being with them. Probably flirt a hella lot with them too."

"I see..." Sasori muttered. "How would you...flirt with them?"

The platinum grinned, "Shit, man. Are you that stupid? Geez," he muttered, "yanno, you'd like touch them briefly. Say shit like _I'd tap your fine ass _but say you're joking at the end so you don't give it away too much." Hidan finished off his food and gave a shrug, "It's brief looks and touches and a lot of words."

"Hm," Sasori nodded. "What if you're a close friend to them?"

Hidan grinned. This was very interesting. If his suspicions were correct then Deidara would be getting laid pretty soon. He believed that boy needed to. Especially after the truth or dare game night. "What about it?"

"Like...what if you like them, but you're really good friends with them."

"Then you fucking tell them," Hidan stated as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "How?"

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You just do! Like you fucking go up to them and say _Your face. I like that shit. _or _Let's fuck._"

"I don't think-"

"Shut the hell up," Hidan scoffed. "I know what the hell I'm talking about. You just say you like them. Now does that answer all of your fucking questions?"

Sasori nodded, "Thanks, I guess."

"You're fucking welcome," Hidan grinned. "Now if we're done here, I got my own damn things to do."

"That's fine. I have some things to do myself," Sasori said pulling out his wallet.

Hidan nodded and put down money for his meal and left. The redhead mimicked the platinum blond's actions and went about his own business.

* * *

Deidara knocked on the redhead's door calmly. He fixed his hair nervously. Sasori had called him over saying he had something very important to ask in person. Normally this wouldn't had meant much to the blond, but Hidan contacted him earlier before telling him the conversation between him and the redhead. Now Deidara was excited and a bit nervous.

Sasori opened the door and motioned the blond in. Deidara walked in, heart pounding. He didn't know what was making him so nervous, but he was. He couldn't help it.

"So," Sasori started, "I guess I should just come out bluntly with it."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Un? What is it?" he asked trying to sound casual.

"Well, lately I've noticed something...and well after consulting a few people, I've come to a conclusion...er, question," Sasori stated. The redhead swallowed down the unsettling feeling he had. _I'm positive he won't say no…_ "Deidara, do you like me?"

The blond gave a dry laugh, "Uh, what?"

"I asked, _Do you like me?_. I've noticed you've been really off lately. I know you like to play around a lot, but...sometimes it doesn't feel like you are. It feels real," the redhead explained.

Deidara bit his trembling lip. Maybe Sasori just wanted confirmation before saying something more? "I...I guess…" he muttered.

"You guess?"

Deidara blushed and toyed with the end of his shirt.

Sasori scratched the back of his head. "I'm not trying to embarrass you or anything. I was just curious...I don't think it'd be weird or anything. I mean, I used to like you back when we were in school."

The blond frowned and his previous nervousness dropped to an ache-like feeling. He was...disappointed. He closed his eyes tightly and swallowed it down. Looking back up at Sasori he gave him an artificial smile. "Oh," he laughed, "you meant that kind of like, un."

"Yeah."

Deidara shook his head, "No, I don't like you like that. I just like seeing you get all flustered. You should see your face." The blond shoved his hands in his pockets, "Sorry if I gave off the wrong impression. I'll try to tone it down, un."

Sasori smiled and gave a nod, "It's fine really. I guess I shouldn't make silly assumptions. I just think of all possibilities you know," he shrugged.

"Un…" Deidara muttered smiling. "I need to go now…"

The redhead cocked an eyebrow. "You can't stay awhile?" he asked.

THe blond shook his head, "No...I need to go, really."

"Why?"

_Because I'm a fucking idiot, that's why, _Deidara thought to himself. "I promised Hidan I'd go shopping with him later. I was supposed to go with him earlier, but you called, un," he smiled.

Sasori frowned at the mention of the platinum blond. Ever since Halloween, the two blonds began a close relationship. In the beginning it had pissed Sasori off, but he had tried to come to terms with it after Deidara made it up to him. However, it still irked him to know they had formed a close relationship in such a small amount of time. He couldn't understand why though.

"I guess I'm off then."

The redhead nodded, "See you at work later. Be there by 12 at least. We need to finish painting the background."

Deidara nodded and swiftly left the apartment.

Sasori sighed softly. There was no way he was still jealous of Hidan. He had just talked to the platinum blond earlier this morning! The redhead had felt fine then. Maybe Itachi could help?

-x-X-x-

"You still have feelings for him," the raven stated.

Sasori gawked, "What?"

Itachi rolled his eyes, "You heard me. You still have feelings for him."

"He's just a friend-"

"You don't let friends give you blowjobs, Sasori."

The redhead's face heated up at the words, "Itachi! You promised you wouldn't say anything." He sighed irritatedly. Why did he even tell the little weasel some of his personal life?

Itachi shrugged, "No one can hear us. Look, you're feeling jealous because of some foul mouthed imbecile. Just because he's with Deidara."

"It's not because he's with him per-say…"

"The relationship between them?"

Sasori shook his head, "He's allowed to have other friends than me."

"Then the amount of time they spend together?"

The redhead said nothing.

Itachi smirked at his victory, "Ah, so that's it. Honestly, Sasori," he stated, "it's evident that you two have feelings for each other."

"It's nothing like that," Sasori stated. "We're just good friends and I guess...I guess I'm just feeling left out."

"Hn."

Sasori rose an eyebrow, "What?"

"I used to be able to relate to that feeling," Itachi admitted.

"When was that?"

The raven chuckled to himself, "Back when I had a crush on you. The little blond always stuck around you like glue. It was hard to get close to you. Especially when you allowed him to do so."

Sasori sighed awkwardly, "Man, I thought it was called the past for a reason. Shit has been really messed up this year. The past has been brought up so many times that it's not even funny. And the stuff between me and Dei…"

"That reminds me," Itachi muttered. "What did you do with him? I had already left by the time something happened."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"At Pein's. When we played Truth or Dare," Itachi reminded him. "Hidan was spouting about it this weekend with Kisame."

Sasori's eyes widened in realization, "Oh. That." He rubbed the back of his neck, "I really didn't do anything..._he_ did," he said recalling the memory.

"_Truth or Dare?" Hidan grinned. _

_Sasori rolled his eyes, "Dare. I don't feel like sharing any more personal information."_

_The platinum blond chuckled, "Great! I had a fucking awesome dare for you anyways. I dare you to blondie into a room with you for the next three rounds."_

_The redhead rose an eyebrow, "What kind of "awesome" dare is that?" _

"_Seriously, Hidan? That's the best you had?" Kakuzu asked in disbelief._

"Yuhuh, now hop to it Red."

_Sasori rolled his eyes and tugged on the blond's arm. "You heard him, brat. Into the room over." _

_Deidara followed him happily into the room, receiving a playful wink from Hidan. The blond chuckled and swallowed down the last of his alcohol. He'd have to thank Hidan later._

_-x-X-x-_

"_Brat, you're so drunk," Sasori stated. _

_Deidara laughed, "Nuhuh! You are!" _

_The redhead rolled his eyes and looked over his drunken friend. He was sprawled out over the bed, head hanging off viewing the world from an upside down perspective, his cheeks were a dark pink, and he wouldn't stop laughing. _

_Sasori sighed, "I swear it's been past three rounds."_

"_So? Let's do something fun! I'm booooored, un," the blond complained. _

_The redhead's eye twitched, "Then what do you suggest we do, brat?"_

"_I dunno! Something fun!" _

"_I don't think-"_

"_Oh! Oh! Oh!" Deidara interrupted, " I know! I know!"_

_Sasori's eye twitched again, "Yes?"_

_Deidara grinned, "Let's play spin the…" he paused to think, "spin the bottle, un!"_

"_You realize there's only two of us, right?"_

_The blond nodded._

"_And...it's you and me."_

_Another nod._

"_Are you horny or something?" Sasori asked. "Why the hell would you want to kiss me?"_

_Deidara frowned, "Why wouldn't I?"_

_Sasori rolled his eyes, "Because I'm a bro." _

"_And?"_

"_Bro's don't kiss."_

_The blond pouted, "Oh...You've kissed me before."_

_Sasori blushed lightly, "That was nothing...I was just angry..and yeah."_

"_If I...If I made you angry again, un...Would you kiss me, un?"_

"_No, so forget about it."_

_Deidara's eyebrows furrowed and he sat up. _

"_I guess all of that blood rushing to your head made you think weird," Sasori concluded._

_The blond rolled off the bed and stood in front of the redhead. _

"_Brat?"_

_Deidara fingered the sweater of Konan's that Sasori was still wearing. "You look funny in this, un," he stated. _

"_Like...Like a girl."_

_Sasori rolled his eyes, "Shut up."_

_Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. _

"_What do you think you're doing?" Sasori asked looking down at the blond, who was gazing drunkenly at him. _

_The blond didn't say anything, but instead leaned up and planted a soft kiss on the redhead's lips. He went for another one, but Sasori stopped him. _

"_Brat, no."_

_Deidara frowned and tried again. He was rejected again by the redhead. _

"_Look, you're drunk and as your best friend, I'm going to stop you right here so you don't do something stupid you'll regret later."_

"_You're no fun," Deidara sighed exasperatedly. _

_Sasori rolled his eyes, "Yeah, yeah. I'm just being considerate, brat."_

_The blond sat back down on the bed and sighed melodramatically. "Sure could use some lovin'," he muttered. His blue eyes drifted toward Sasori then back to the floor. _

"_Brat, you don't even know what you're talking about."_

"_But I do!" the blond argued. "It's not like either of us are...uhm dating someone. Just a kiss?"_

_Sasori shook his head. He approached the bedroom door and jiggled the handle. It opened in a slight crack. He glared and tried to fit his hand through the crack. The redhead rolled his eyes and withdrew his hand. Of course they'd tie the door shut. Sasori sighed and sat down on the bed next to the blond. "Seems like we're gonna be in here for awhile."_

_Deidara grinned and leaned his head on the redhead's shoulder. "Play with me?" he asked toying with Sasori's hair._

_The redhead groaned and fell into a laying position. "Do as you please."_

"_Un?"_

"_You heard me, just do as you please," Sasori sighed closing his eyes. He felt the bed shift and the blond hover over him. A gentle kiss was pressed to his neck and then weight was put against his own. The redhead opened his eyes and saw the blond lying on top of him. _

"That's really it though…" Sasori stated.

Itachi raised an eyebrow, "Hidan made it seem like you two had sex."

The redhead rolled his eyes, "We're not stupid. I think he was just really horny that night and being drunk didn't help."

"If he was horny, wouldn't he have done more?"

"No. He knew it was me and he doesn't like me like that. We're just best friends. Not friends with benefits," Sasori explained.

Itachi sighed in annoyance.

"What?"

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, "It's obvious, Sasori. You just refuse to see it."

Sasori furrowed his eyebrows, "Yanno, I think Deidara may be right about something for once. Uchiha's are full of shit."

Itachi shrugged, "Wanna make a bet?"

"Since when do you gamble?"

"I normally don't, but," Itachi smirked, "proving people wrong is always a great feeling."

"Okey," Sasori agreed. "We'll bet."

Itachi nodded, "$100. I bet by the end of Christmas you and Deidara will get together."

Sasori snorted, "Never took you as a matchmaker. Fine, it's a deal," he agreed.


	20. 29 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"What a sight," Sasori chuckled as he stood by his best friend's bedroom door.

The blond froze and turned to see his friend. "Danna!"

"Kyary? Really, brat?"

Deidara pouted and switched his radio off, which was blasting Kyary Pamyu Pamyu. "You're just not artistic enough to understand her, un!"

"Whatever," Sasori rolled his eyes. "Why the hell were you dancing around? I texted you an hour ago."

The blond stared blankly at the redhead. "You texted me? I didn't get any messages,un."

Sasori frowned, "Check your phone."

Deidara turned to his bed and began to dig around in his sheets. He was pretty sure he had it the night before. "Un..."

"Did you leave it at Gyo's?"

Oh yeah. They had went out the night before. "Maybe...Can you call it?"

The redhead nodded and whipped his phone out. He dialed the number and waited for someone to answer. He waited until the answering machine picked up. Sasori sighed and hung up shaking his head. "Nothing."

Deidara frowned, "Damn it. Guess I'll go downtown then. Wanna come?"

Sasori shrugged, "I guess. Nothing better to do. Come on," he stated already walking off.

The blond grabbed a pair of pants, he was only in his boxers, and slid them on "Wait for me, un!" he exclaimed. When his pants were around his hips he ran out of the apartment, whilst sliding on his shoes, with unzipped and unbuttoned pants.

"Geez, brat," Sasori smirked. "Can't you even dress properly?"

"You were starting to leave without me!" Deidara complained, fixing his pants.

The redhead shrugged, "I would've waited. Did you lock your apartment?"

Deidara groaned, "Wait for me." He ran back to his apartment and locked it. When he came back to where Sasori was supposed to be, he was no lomger there. "Damn it, Danna!" He growled. "You said you'd wait!" He rolled his eyes and ran downstairs.

"I hate you," the blond muttered as he sat down beside Sasori.

"You took too long," Sasori stated shrugging.

"I was gone for a few seconds!" Deidara exclaimed in disbelief.

"Few seconds too long."

The blond rolled his eyes. "You're impossible."

-x-X-x-

"We're very sorry. We haven't seen any phones," the manager apologized.

Deidara frowned, "Un. Thanks for looking."

The manager nodded and gave a slight bow.

The two younger males bowed in return and turned on their heels.

"Where could it be?" Deidara asked frantically.

Sasori shrugged, "You'll need to retrace your steps. I'm sure you'll find it though. Maybe one of the guys or Konan accidentally picked it up?"

"Only Hidan, Pein, and Konan have iPhones, un."

"Well someone still could've taken it by accident," Sasori said. "I'll send a group message."

Deidara nodded, "Thanks, un."

"Not a problem."

-×-X-x-

"Everyone says they don't have it, Dei."

The blond groaned, "Fuck. I need to call my phone service and have my phone shut off then. Damn it!" Deidara exclaimed angrily pacing in the redhead's bedroom. "I had everything on that phone and now..." he muttered letting himself fall back onto the big bed. "Now someone has my phone and I've lost everything, un."

Sasori frowned and sat down beside his friend, "Well iPhones have trackers don't they? Why don't you have your service provider track it?"

Deidara blinked. "Danna..." he muttered.

Before the redhead could react, the blond had thrown himself around his friend and was kissing him.

"You're a genius!" the blonde exclaimed kissing his friend once more before springing off of him.

Sasori blushed lightly and rubbed his neck. "Right, just keep your lips to yourself."

"Un," Deidara blushed. "Oh, could I borrow your phone?"

The redhead held his phone out. "Uhuh."

After calling the company they were able to track the phone. It lead them to the mall. There they found a certain Uchiha holding the blond's phone.

"Uchiha!" Deidara hissed angrily snatching the phone from the raven. "What the hell are you doing with my phone!?"

The raven didn't blink as the blond got in his face. "I simply heard something go off and found it in the closet."

"No way!"

Sasori grabbed a hold of the blond's arm and tugged him back. "Brat, no need to go accusing people."

"But-"

"No buts," Sasori stated. "Say your thanks, brat."

Deidara frowned and turned to face the Uchiha. "Thanks," he managed to ground out.

"You're welcome," Itachi smirked.

The blond's eye twitched. He turned away from the Uchiha and walked off, Sasori following behind.

"Everything on the outside seems normal. Now I just gotta check the files and stuff inside, un."

The first thing he noticed when he activated his phone was that his lock screen had been changed. It had originally been Sasori asleep at his desk. Now it was just plain black.

Deidara frowned and unlocked his phone. The home screen was also blacked out. It was originally him and Sasori at the Doburoku Festival last year, which was three days from now.

He opened his gallery and noticed half of pictures were gone. Anything that had Sasori in the picture was deleted. The blond's eye twitched and lip curled. That damned Uchiha had to have had his phone!

"Danna..." he growled. "That asshole did have my phone, un!"

"What do you mean, brat?"

Deidara raised the phone to show the redhead. "More than half of my pictures are missing! And my screens are black! It's only the pictures that involve you, un!"

Sasori frowned, "Do you really think it was Itachi?"

"Un," he hissed. "This is like some shitty revenge!"

The redhead sighed, "You can't prove it."

Deidara scowled, "Do you not believe me?" he asked hands on hips.

"It's not that I don't believe you, Dei. We just don't have any proof, so we can't hold anything against him," Sasori stated. "I'm just being realistic."

The blond's scowl dropped and turned into a sad frown. "Fuck him. All our memories..."

Sasori sighed and pulled his best friend into a hug. "Don't get all mushy on me, brat," he muttered. "You may have lost those memories, but we'll always have our newer ones. Besides, I'm sure Konan has some old photos of us."

The blond nodded and hugged the redhead back tightly. "Un."

"It'll be alright."

"I know..."

Sasori smiled and patted the blond's head. "Then stop being a sorry sap and cheer up."

Deidara was about to make a jab at the redhead for calling him a sap when Hidan interrupted.

"Look at that shit!" How cuuute~" Hidan smirked. He held his hand together and made kissy faces at the two.

The others laughed and Sasori scowled before pushing the blond away.

Deidara pouted and rolled his eyes, not showing that it hurt to be pushed away from him. "Shut up, Hidan, un."

"Hey, brat. I'm getting ready to sew the costumes. Wanna come help?"

Deidara smiled and nodded. "Un! Coming, Danna." He exchanged glares with the raven, who had been watching him ever since he arrived. Deidara knew that Itachi had definitely had his phone. Who else would delete only pics of him and Sasori?


	21. 28 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance/Friendship  
Rated: T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Guys! Tomorrow is our Thanksgivings charity event," Pein stated grabbing everyone's attention. "Sasori, I need everyone in costume today for our photo shoot. Yellow Fan will be here around 5pm."

The redhead nodded and rushed back to the work room.

"Is all the props finished?"

Everyone gave a nod.

"Background?"

Another nod.

"Costumes?"

Sasori held up several bagged clothing. "All set."

Pein smiled, "Great. I realize we did this kinda late this year, but we all have been busy with our own affairs. In fact, Konan and I have a special announcement to make."

"I'm pregnant!" the blue haired woman squealed.

"WHAT?"

The ginger and bluenette laughed.

"Just kidding," she giggled. "We got a puppy!" Konan smiled pulling up her phone and showing them a picture.

"Why did you say it was a special announcement?" Itachi asked clearly not amused.

"Wanted to see your reactions," Pein shrugged.

Deidara raised an eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, "When are you going to have a baby, Konan, un?"

Konan giggled and blushed, "I can't have a baby."

The blond's eyes widened, "Konan I'm-"

She shook her head. "It's not me," she giggled. Konan jabbed a thumb at her boyfriend.

Deidara chuckled, "Are you saying..."

"Brat," Sasori warned.

"Pein's infertile, un!?"

Sasori sighed and face palmed. "Idiot."

Everyone's head turned to Pein.

"Ha! Fucker is infertile!" Hidan laughed. He then turned to Kakuzu. "What the fuck is infertile?" he whispered.

"Means his sperm is dead."

Hidan laughed out loud again.

Pein glared at the redhead's blond then at Kakuzu's blond. "Shut up!"

"Awh look guys!" Kisame chuckled. "Pein is blushing!"

"How cute, un."

The ginger frowned and crossed his arms. "Screw you guys."

Konan gave the ginger an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry, honey."

Deidara smiled and hugged his boss. "We were only messing with you, un."

"Er, did you have to hug me?"

Hidan grinned and hugged Deidara and Pein. "Yeah, man. Only fucking around."

Sasori smirked as he figured out what was going on. He walked up to the group hug and joined in on Deidara's side. "They didn't mean anything by it."

Kisame laughed and swooped them all into a big hug. "Yeah! What they said!"

"Hn," Itachi agreed joining in as well.

"Kuzu, you fucker! Get over here!" Hidan shouted from inside the hug.

The tan male rolled his eyes and awkwardly joined, practically hugging Kisame.

"Guys-" Pein tried to speak. "I really don't-"

Tobi bounced over and was followed by Zetsu. They joined the hug too.

"Guys, please-"

Konan smiled, "Awh! Pein! Our friends are so sweet!" she exclaimed throwing herself into the hug.

Pein groaned. "You jackasses. You're doing this on purpose."

"We're just showing you some love, un~" Deidara purred.

"Oh, god. Now I know how you feel, Sasori," Pein shivered.

Sasori snorted, "Right."

"Imagine if one of us got a fucking random boner right now," Hidan laughed.

"Oh, god. Ew. No. Just no. Please, god no."

"Ew, Hidan, un! No one is going to get a boner from the likes of you!"

The platinum blond stuck his tongue out, since his finger was unavailable, "Fuck you. I'm hella sexy."

"As if," Sasori snorted.

"The hell you talking about red!?" Hidan snapped. "You aren't sexy at all!"

"Hey guys," Pein interrupted, "people are staring..."

Deidara gaped at his blond friend. "Hidan! Sasori is totally sexy!"

"Brat!"

Itachi snickered, "What did I tell you, Sasori?"

"Itachi!" Sasori exclaimed. "You're not supposed to bring that up!"

"Danna, are you keeping secrets? I thought you said no more secrets, un!" Deidara exclaimed frowning.

"Guys..." Pein groaned.

"It's nothing, Dei," Sasori stated.

"But Danna!"

"Hey, Deidara does Sasori give you boners?" Hidan asked.

"Hidan!" Sasori and Deidara snapped.

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "Zetsu, what's a boner? Can Deidara give Tobi a boner?"

Zetsu shook his head, "Tobi you don't wanna-"

Hidan cackled like a madman, "You hear that red? Tobi is moving in on your man!"

"Hidan, shut up! No, Tobi, I'm not going to give you that, un!"

"Brat, I hope to god that you're not going to give that to anyone."

"Are you saying I'm unattractive? Again!?"

"Guys!" Pein yelled this time. "It's great and all that we're all getting along, but I'd really like to breath now."

The group all dropped their hugging position and began muttering to one another.

Pein sighed, "Geez. People were giving us weird looks."

"Is your love for us that shallow, un?" Deidara asked sounding genuinely hurt.

"It's not that-" he received many frowns. "God. I hate you all. Sasori get everyone their costumes. I'll be back," Pein stated rubbing his forehead.

"Where are you going, Mr. Boss?" Tobi asked.

"Somewhere far far away from you crazy people."

"Oh...Have fun!"

The group waved as they watched their boss practically run off and away from them.

"What a great and understanding boss," Kisame smiled.

Everyone nodded in agreement.


	22. 27 More Days

WARNING: YAOI

Genre: Romance/Friendship

Rated: T

Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Ah, I'm so excited!" Deidara exclaimed.

"It's just kids, brat," Sasori stated dismissively.

The blond frowned and put his hands on his hips. "What's your problem, un?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Obviously not," Deidara scoffed. "You've been acting like an ass all day today. And I mean more than usual, un."

Sasori sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "Granny is in critical condition..."

Deidara frowned and he dropped his hands. "Oh, I'm sorry, Danna."

"Save it," Sasori sighed.

The blond rolled his eyes and hugged the redhead. "Don't be that way, un. Both of you were a big part of my life. I can be sympathetic."

Sasori sighed, "Is that offer still open?"

The blond smiled knowing what he meant. "Un."

"Good. I really don't wanna spend Thanksgivings in a hospital. She'd kick me out even if tried."

"She doesn't want you to worry, un," Deidara stated.

"Can't help it," the redhead muttered. "Ah, brat. We'll run late if we don't get into costume and set up," Sasori stated pulling away from the hug. "Come on."

Deidara smiled and followed his Danna. Although it was sad that Chiyo was in critical condition, it was great that Sasori was coming over for Thanksgiving.

-x-X-x-

An hour later and everyone was dressed up and preparping the large table in the middle of the mall.

Sasori, Pein, and Tobi were english voyagers, Konan and Itachi were female pilgrims, Kakuzu, Hidan, and Zetsu were male indians, Deidara was a female indian, and Kisame was the turkey.

The gang was prepared for the charity. As mall people walked by, some dropped money in the buckets. Each person, worker, were supposed to stand out and cat h the attention of the shoppers. Kisame has been the one to make the most money so far. A blue, tall, and muscular man in a turkey costume seemed to be very amusing to shoppers.

Sasori sighed as he was handed the bucket. His turn. Yay.

"Danna! Pein said I could help you!"

Now the brat would join him. Double yay. Sasori prayed that no one would ask about their relationship. It happened a lot when Deidara was in costume.

"You're good at this, brat," Sasori stated. "Get people to donate," he said handing the blond the bucket.

Deidara smiled and nodded.

"Hey! I remember you!" Someone yelled immediately running up to the pair. "You're the guy who invited me to the halloween party!"

"Oh, yeah! You're the cashier girl."

The girl smiled and twirled a piece of her hair. "It was a great party. Didn't see you though."

Deidara grinned. Of course she didn't see him. He was too busy making out with Sasori. "Shame, un. Wanna donate?"

"What's it for?"

"Thanksgiving dinner for orphanages."

The girl smiled, "Awh, that's sweet! I'll donate some." She reached in her purse and dug around. A few crumpled bills went in.

Deidara gave a false pout, "Can't spare a few more?"

"Well-" she started.

"I can make it worth your while, un~" Deidara smirked, licking his lips.

This didn't go unnoticed by his redhead best friend. Sasori's eye twitched.

The girl blushed and giggled, "Oh, really?" She batted her eye lashes and came closer.

"Un," the blond smirked.

Sasori's eye twitched again as he saw the two lean in until their lips touched. he couldn't hide the irritation. It was written all over his face. The redhead gave then only a few seconds before he snapped.

"Hey, brat, you're not here to make out with random girls. Ma'am, if you would," Sasori nearly growled, "donate and leave."

The girl pulled away scowling. "Tsch. Hard to believe someone like you is participating in a charity." She tossed more bills and coins into the

Sasori snarled, "At least I'm not the girl kissing the gay guy wearing a dress."

The girl went pale. "Wh-What?"

Deidara pouted, "Danna, you're not supposed to tell them that! Now nobody will donate, un!"

The girl shook her head. "I kissed a fag! Ugh!" she exclaimed covering her mouth. "I think I'm going to be sick!" She ran off without another word.

"Now why did you do that, Danna?"

Sasori scoffed, "As I said, we're not here for that. You don't need to kiss people, brat."

Deidara put his hands on his hips and sighed, "How am I supposed to attract donations? You totally ruined my game."

"Figure it out yourself. Just don't kissing girls. You might get a disease."

The blond rolled his eyes and was about to sass the redhead, but came up with a brilliant idea instead. His Danna had only said girls. Deidara smirked and slid his arms around the redhead's neck. "Danna~" he purred.

"No. Hell no," Sasori said shaking his head. He knew that look. "I am not taking a part of this."

"Too late, un~" the blond chuckled before kissing the redhead's lips firmly.

"Brat," Sasori growled.

Surprisingly, the kiss had managed to catch the eyes of a few people.

"I really like the idea of an indian and an englishman together!" a girl chirped. "It's like Pocahontas!"

After they filled their bucket a little more than half way, Deidara patted the redhead's head.

"See. It wasn't that bad."

"You _did not_ have to do that," Sasori glared.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "It payed off anyways."

The two made their way back to their boss and handed him the donations. The ginger smiled and nodded. "We're close to our goal," he stated. "The kids will be here in an hour. Go help prepare. Hidan is going to take over now."

The two nodded and left the ginger with the bucket. "You better not pull anything like that in front of the kids," Sasori muttered.

"Awh, c'mon Danna. It's not like they'll know I'm a man, un!"

Sasori shook his head, "That doesn't matter. We're not a couple-"

"So?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, "Friends don't kiss, brat."

"Then let's be friends with benefits!" Deidara grinned.

"Gawd, don't even suggest something like that ever again. It's weird and creepy."

"I was only joking!"

-x-X-x-

That hour later two different orphanages came to the dinner. It was a successful and chaotic event. Children around the age two on up crawled/ ran around the open mall center.

Deidara was overjoyed as the children cuddled with him "Danna! I wanna take them all home!"

"No way, brat."

The kids and Deidara all pouts and whined in disapproval.

Sasori faintly blushed and snorted, looking away.

Kids were crawling all over him as well. Next to him Kisame, still in costume, was carrying around several children in his arms and back.

Itachi was having his own trouble trying to keep the ten year olds from looking up his dress.

Kakuzu and Hidan had been dog piled by several aged children.

Luckily him and Deidara were only dealing with small children who were interested in climbing on them.

"Ne, Danna. We leave tomorrow at 5am."

"Want me to stay over tonight then? Ill have to go pack later today though."

Deidara smiled, "Un! Mom is going to be so excited." _Please let it be tomorrow already. _


	23. 26 More Days

A fair pre warning: lots of names. Hope yu dont get confused too much or at all.  
WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Oh, Deidara! You made it!" the blonde woman exclaimed running up to her son and hugging him. Her eyes widened and she let go of the blond and instead latched onto the redhead. "And Sasori! You too? My you've both grown!"

"It's been awhile," Sasori smiled at Deidara's mother.

"Isako, is Deidara finally here?" a soft male voice asked coming from behind the blomd woman.

Isako, Deidara's mother, let go of Sasori and turned towards her husband. "Yes! He brought Sasori along too!"

"Nice to see you again, Mr. Iwaga."

The man laughed, "Just call me Yamato, Sasori. We've known each other long enough. Besides, I'm still waiting for you to marry Toriko."

"Daaad!" A girl whined from behind.

"Speak of the angel."

The girl looked similar to Deidara. Long golden blonde hair and big blue eyes. The only difference was her hair was wavy and out of her face. She was also as tall as the blond herself.

"H-Hey Sasori," she blushed.

Sasori gave a small smile. "Hey."

"Forgetting someone, un?" the blond asked clearly annoyed. "Am I your son or not?"

Isako giggled, "Oh, Deidara! We haven't forgotten you. Come in, come in. It's late. Do you need help with any bags?"

"Thanks, but I got it," Sasori stated lifting his arms showing off two suit cases.

Isako gave a surprised look, "You packed light Dei?"

"He," Deidara jabbed his thumb at his friend, "made me. Said five suitcases was way too much, un."

Yamato rubbed his neck, "Why would you need five suitcases exactly?"

"Clothes. Duh."

"You're still my same old Deidara," Isako smiled. "Anyways, go get settled in. We can catch up all tomorrow. You guys need some sleep."

Both boys nodded and followed Toriko to their room. Tomorrow would be a busy day.

-x-X-x-

Deidara woke up the next morning with an uncomfortable feeling. His first night back at his parents house and he already had an interesting dream about his friend in the room over. It was only 4AM, but the blond knew that his parents and Sasori were early birds. He'd have to be ultra quiet if he wanted to make it to the bathroom unnoticed.

The blond slipped out of his bedroom and tiptoed towards the bathroom.

He left the bathroom light off and stood in front of the mirror. Deidara tried rincing his face with cool water to wake him up more. The blond debated whether or not he should take a shower. It was cold and most likely take his problem away, but that meant freezing himself.

Deidara's eyes widened as the bathroom light switched on.

"Nn?" Toriko said rubbing her eyes tiredly.

The older blond blinked wildly at his sister. _Please don't notice. Please don't notice. _

"Deidara...?"

The two stared before Toriko screamed. "EWWWW EWWW EW EW EWWWWW!" the girl screamed covering her eyes. She ran out of the bathroom as fast as she could, not caring that she slammed the door.

_A few hours later..._

Deidara sat uncomfortably at the kitchen table with his family and friend. Thanks to his sister, everyone had found out about his morning problem.

"Your older brother and sister will be coming today," Yamato said breaking the awkward silence.

The blond was fairly surprised. "Really, un? Even Rika?"

Isako nodded. "My brother and his kids will be coming too."

"What about dad's uncle?"

"Onoki?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow and leaned over towards Deidara, "Onoki?"

The blond nodded, "You haven't met him. He never comes around, un."

"Oh. Why?"

Deidara shrugged and turned towards his parents, "Is he coming?"

"He is. Your father managed to convince him," Isako smiled. "Now, Deidara, I know you and Onoki don't get along well, but I expect good behavior from you both."

"Un, I know."

Deidara's mother smiled. "Thank you, dear. It means a lot." She stood and started collecting the empty dishes from the table.

"I don't see why you said no," Toriko muttered. "Kuro is such a sweet girl."

_Kuro..._"Kurotsuchi?" Sasori asked surprised.

Deidara groaned, "Un. Onoki is her grandfather."

"I see..."

"Un...I'm done with breakfast. I wanna go visit some shops before dinner today. Wanna come, un?"

Sasori shrugged and stood following the blond. "See ya later," he waved at Deidara's father and sister.

"W-Wait!"

Deidara's eye twitched. Oh no. Hell no.

"Can I come too, Deidara?" Toriko asked blushing.

"Hell no-"

"Language, Deidara," Yamato frowned. "Why don't you take her? You guys haven't seen each other in awhile. Plus," his eyes averted to the redhead then back to his son, "yanno?"

Deidara frowned and tried to hide his anger to his best ability. "Go get ready. We won't wait all day, un," he sighed.

Toriko squealed in delight. "Thank you!" she exclaimed jumping from her seat.

The blond rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just hurry up. We'll wait in the living room."

-x-X-x-

"So, if you and Onoki don't get along, that must mean he's sore because you didn't marry his granddaughter?" Sasori asked.

"Exactly, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "That's stupid."

Deidara snorted and laughed in agreement. "I swear that man has everything against me. He criticised my art too…I wonder why the hell he's coming back anyways. I'm still going to say no."

"Why would you say no?" Toriko asked.

"First off, she's my cousin."

"So? It's not uncommon," the girl argued.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "I know that, but I personally do not agree with it."

"She's so pretty though! And smart! She's perfect for you, Deidara!"

"I just don't wanna!"

Sasori thumped the blond on the back of his head. "Don't be a brat, brat."

"But Danna…"

"I know, brat. All I'm saying is be nice to your sister."

Toriko stared at her older brother, "Danna…? As in husband…? Deidara you-"

"No! No, no, no, no, no, no!" Deidara exclaimed. "Danna as in master, un!"

Toriko frowned, "Why master?"

"I look up to him," the blond explained. "He's only three years older, but he acts like he's 30 something."

"Tsch, are you saying I act like an old man?"

Deidara chuckled, "Sometimes, un."

Sasori rolled his eyes and smacked his friend on the back of his head.

"So rough," Deidara muttered. He chuckled and gave his friend a sly grin.

"Not in front of your sister, brat," Sasori grunted quietly. "Wouldn't want her telling your parents, instead of you."

The blond rubbed the back of his neck, "About that…"

"You're so not chickening out."

"I don't mean to interrupt, but can we go there?" Toriko asked pointing to the entrance to the shopping district.

Sasori and Deidara both shrugged. Toriko smiled and cheerfully skipped ahead, leaving the two males behind to further discuss.

-x-X-x-

"What do you think, Sasori?" the fifteen year old blonde asked showing off her new outfit.

Sasori glanced away from the food on the stovetop and gave her a quick look up and down. "Cute."

Toriko blushed and smiled, "Thanks. Can I help in anyway?"

"Uhm...you can make the stuffing."

Yamato smiled as he watched his daughter help his son's friend. They would make a great couple in the future. "Thanks for taking her, Deidara. It seems they're getting closer."

"Un…" the blond muttered. He really didn't like that. Deidara knew Sasori had no interest in his sister, but it still upset him. His family, or rather father, seemed dead set on Toriko marrying Sasori. Who were they to say who Sasori would marry?

"Sasori is such a sweet boy. I'm glad you two became friends," Isako said to Deidara whilst setting the table. "Do you know if he's interested in Toriko?"

Deidara shook his head. "Not a clue," he lied. The blond stood at the sound of the doorbell. "Rika or Daichi must be here, un. I'll get it." He walked past the kitchen and to the front door where his family would more than likely be waiting.

"Daichi, hey, un," Deidara greeted his older brother. "And Rika. You two actually arrived at the same time. I'm impressed."

Rika gave a humorless laugh and walked right past him. Daichi smiled and shrugged, "She pulled up at the same time as me."

Deidara nodded, "Mom and dad are at the table. Sasori's here too."

"You're not gonna come?"

"I'm going to wait for uncle, un."

Daichi nodded, "Suit yourself."

Several minutes had passed and everyone, but Onoki had shown up. By now dinner was done and all were at the table. It wasn't until Deidara was settled in his seat that someone barged inside.

"Grandpa, I told you we were late! They've already started eating!" a large male complained.

"Late!? As if! They just started earlier than usual! Yamato!" an older man yelled walking up to the table with so much furiosity that Sasori thought he'd charge right through it. "What is the meaning of this!?"

Deidara's father smiled and rubbed his neck, "Onoki. Good to see you. Our clock must be set ahead. My apologies, brother."

Onoki nodded and pulled out an empty chair for him to sit in. "Indeed. Kurotsuchi, Akatsuchi, sit."

The two siblings sat down beside their grandfather. Deidara nearly groaned as Kurotsuchi sat next to him. Was Onoki still going to push the issue of marriage?

"Oh, who's this?" Onoki asked pointing at the redhead with his chopsticks. "I've never seen him around." He looked at Toriko and smiled sweetly, "Are you engaged to this lovely young man already?"

Toriko's cheek burned bright red at the comment. Her voice came out as a squeak as she tried to deny her uncle's words.

"Awh, sweetheart. You don't need to say anymore," he laughed. "I'm Iwaga Onoki. You can just call me Onoki though," he laughed.

_Oh, god. Same humor as Granny, _Sasori thought.

"Actually," Deidara butted in, "he's my friend, un. He's not engaged to Toriko whatsoever."

Onoki's smile dropped instantly and turned into an ugly scowl. "I see. Shame. How much money did he pay you to be friends, huh?" he asked the redhead.

"I didn't pay him shit, un!"

"Deidara-"

"I know," Deidara rolled his eyes at his father.

Onoki snorted and looked the redhead dead in the eyes. "How stupid do you have to be then?"

"Onoki!" Nearly everyone shouted clearly shocked by the words.

Sasori stared right back, "Excuse me?"

"Oh, did you not hear me? Not only are you stupid, but deaf too!"

"Oh no, I heard you, but all I heard was _blah blah blah I'm an asshole."_

Deidara nearly laughed out loud as the words left his friend's mouth. Thanksgiving dinner just became interesting.

Onoki growled and clenched his jaw tightly. Know one had ever responded to him in such a way that he was shocked and kinda impressed. He wasn't sure how to respond at the moment.

"I can almost hear the gears grinding inside your head. Is this new to you or what? Now can we all continuing eating or would you like to put me or Deidara down some more?" Sasori asked seriously.

The older man scoffed and began piling food on his plate. "Watch your mouth boy," he growled lowly. "This is my family."

"And Deidara is my friend. If you think I'll sit here and take a bunch of crap from you then you are sorely mistaken," Sasori stated. "I'm sincerely sorry for my rudeness," the redhead said towards to Deidara's parents.

"Oh, Sasori, sweety!" Isako smiled. "You don't need to apologize."

"Onoki, please try to be nice to Deidara and his friend," Yamato said. "Deidara promised he'd be on his best behaviour tonight."

Onoki grunted and glared at the redhead, "Tsch. Fine." He turned towards his granddaughter, "I'm only doing this for you."

Kuro blushed, "Thank you grandpa, but really…"

"Hush, now," he said with authority. "Deidara," he started.

"...Un?" the blond asked cringing. He knew what topic was about to be brought up.

Onoki gave a forced smile that reeked of pure malice. "As you know, we have a tradition in our side of the family. Your older brother Daichi has followed it and it now your turn to follow it as well. I want you to marry Kurotsuchi. This is the last time I will tell you."

Deidara nearly groaned, "Onoki, I really do like Kurotsuchi, but not in that way. I really don't believe in cousin marriages, un…"

"Tsch, just like my brother! Kurotsuchi is perfect wife material!"

"She's not an item that you can just pawn off, un! I don't want to marry her." Deidara frowned and looked over at his cousin. "I'm sorry Kuro, but I honestly do not feel the same way. The closest we'll ever be is family."

"Oh...I understand," Kuro said disappointedly.

Onoki growled and slammed a fist on the table, "I do not approve! Why the hell not!? Family or not is regardless!"

"I don't like-"

"Don't give me that shit!"

Yamato frowned, "Onoki, calm down-"

"You wanna know the real reason then, un!?" Deidara yelled at his uncle.

"That's what I've been asking you stupid boy!" the man yelled back.

"I'm gay! There I said it! I'm freaking gay, okey!?"

"Gay!?" Onoki nearly screamed.

"Yes, gay. Gay as in homosexual! I like dick. Is that clear enough, un?"

The older man slammed both hands on the table as he stood. "This is madness! Yamato! What did I tell you! I knew he was fag!"

"Onoki-"

"You oughta be ashamed, boy! A disgrace to your family!" he yelled at the blond, who was sitting in his seat arms crossed. "And you!" Onoki growled at the redhead. "You must be his gay lover, right?"

Sasori snorted, "Yeah, got a problem with that, old man?"

Onoki glared and everyone else, including Deidara, stared in disbelief. "I've had enough. Kurotsuchi. Akatsuchi. We're leaving. I will have a very long talk with you later, brother," he hissed. With all said and done, the man and his grandchildren left.

"Daddy, what's a fag?" Itsuki, Deidara's youngest cousin asked.

Isamu frowned, "That's a bad word, Itsu. Don't say that."

"Deidara…?" Isako asked frowning. "Is there something you'd like to say?"

"Didn't he already say it?" Rika asked rolling her eyes.

"Honey, I'm sure Deidara didn't mean it. He was just trying to get to Onoki and it worked. Right, Deidara?" Yamato asked his son.

The blond's eyebrows furrowed and he frowned deeply. "No."

"No?" his father asked, mouth going dry.

"I meant every word, un. I'm gay."

"Hah..?"

Deidara shook his head and stood from his seat. "I'm sorry for ruining Thanksgiving. Excuse me," he muttered quickly making his way away from the table.

Everyone watched as the blond until he disappeared, then all eyes turned to the redhead.

"Is it true…?" Yamato asked.

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "Obviously." He stood up from his chair and pushed it in. "Excuse me," he said excusing himself from the table.

The family watched as the redhead went in the same direction as the blond and disappeared.

Rika clapped her hands clearly amused. "Well this has been a great dinner. I'm glad I decided to come," she replied sarcastically. "I've a business meeting at five tomorrow. I'll miss my flight if I don't leave. It was nice being over, mother." She stood from her chair and grabbed her purse. "Call if something else exciting happens," she stated before leaving.

"She's so never going to get married," Daichi rolled his eyes. "It seems you're gonna have some trouble with Deidara tonight, so we'll be taking our leave as well. Don't want to be a burden or anything. I'll call tomorrow and check up, alright?" He leaned over and gave his mother a kiss on the cheek.

Isako nodded, "Please do. Have a safe drive home."

"Will do. Night," he said waving before leaving with his family.

"Can I still stay over, Aunty?" Ino asked the blond woman.

Isako gave a smile, "If it's alright with Isamu, then yes. You girls just have to stay in Toriko's room."

Isamu nodded and held his son on his lap. "It's fine. After Istu finishes, we'll leave. Sis, don't worry about Deidara. Homosexuals are common in today's society. It's nothing like it used to be."

"Yes, you're completely right…" she muttered.

-x-X-x-

"Brat," Sasori said softly as he walked into the blond's room.

"What do you want, un?" Deidara muttered from beneath his bed covers.

The redhead sat on the side of his bed. "I'm proud of you."

"Un?"

"Yeah. Even if it came out as a response to that asshole, you still said it and accepted it when you're parents asked about it."

Deidara poked his head out, "Un...It was too late to take it back."

Sasori smirked, "It wasn't. You could've lied, but you didn't. I'm glad."

The blond rolled his eyes and sat up, "I don't see why you're so happy. I'm the one who had to spill my confession to my parents."

"Doesn't it feel lighter?"

Deidara blinked, "Lighter?"

"Your chest. You finally got it off your chest and told your parents. Doesn't it feel lighter now?"

"I guess…"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I guess is not an acceptable answer."

Deidara snorted, "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot the great Sasori Danna doesn't take uncertain answers. Let me rephrase; yes, Danna, it feels so much lighter, un."

The redhead smirked, "Good."

"Hey...thanks for what you said back there, un," Deidara muttered.

"Hm?"

"About you being my lover…" he blushed.

"Oh, yeah," Sasori muttered. "No problem. Always have your back, Dei."

Deidara smiled and was about to reply, but a knock at the door prevented him from further discussion.

"Deidara?" his father asked popping his head in. "Can we have a word with you?" He looked at Sasori. "Alone."

Deidara sighed and nodded. "Can you wait in the hall, Sasori?"

The redhead nodded and got up. He exited through the door as Deidara's parents entered. The door was shut with a click and Sasori was left out in the hall alone.

He sighed and waited by the door like the blond had asked. Minutes passed and they still had not finished. Sasori nearly jumped out of his skin when his cell phone went off.

"Yes?"

"_You're the worst grandson ever,"_ the voice spat angrily.

"Excuse me? Who the hell is this and who do you think you are?"

"_This is Ebizo you little piece of shit._"

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you want?"

Ebizo laughed cruelly, "_Like I said. You're the worst grandson ever. I just called to let you know that my sister passed over tonight. Not like you'd care though. You're too busy with that blond whore. Tell me Sasori,_" he hissed, "_did you have fun tonight? Did you have fun as my sister died alone in a hospital._"

"You...You're lying," Sasori growled.

"_I'm not. Call the hospital if you don't believe me. She's dead. And it's all your fault! Hmph, if you weren't in her will, I wouldn't even bother to call you. The funeral is three days. She's being buried in the Akasuna graveyard. Attend if you want. Not like anyone will care though,"_ he said before hanging up.

Sasori gripped his phone tightly. Ebizo...he had to be...No. He wasn't lying. Sasori knew it. He shoved the phone in his pocket. At that moment, Deidara was walking out of his room.

"Danna?" Deidara asked frowning.

Sasori shook his head and grabbed the blond's wrist.

Deidara's eyes widened. Something bad had happened. Before he could question the redhead, he was whisked away. "Sasori?"

The redhead lead him to the front door and then out to their rented car. Sasori got in the driver's seat and started the car.

"Sas-"

"Get in the car, brat. I'll explain on the way."

The blond sighed and got in. "At least turn on the heat. I'll freeze to death, un." Deidara noticed how Sasori cringed at the word death. Oh no. "Sasori, please don't tell me…"

The redhead didn't say anything and simply just took off like a bat out of hell. When they were in town, Deidara began trying to get the redhead to answer him. "Sasori, you have to talk to me, un. Please," he pleaded.

Sasori shook his head. "Wait in the car," he muttered parking in front of a liquor store.

Deidara frowned. He could only assume the worse. Sasori was one to never actually go and buy liquor for something. If he came out with something other than wine, then Deidara had every right to be completely worried.

Sasori came back a few minutes later with a brown large paper bag. As he got in the car he ripped it open and handed it to the blond. "Open it, please."

Deidara frowned. Vodka. A large bottle of vodka. Sasori wanted to get shitfaced it seemed. He was officially worried, but opened it nonetheless. He handed it back to Sasori and in return the redhead took a large swig before handing it off again. Sasori gripped the steering wheel so tightly that his knuckles turned white.

"Granny...passed away," he muttered quietly.

The blond's face fell completely. "No...Oh, god…" He leaned closer to the redhead and put a hand on top of his. "Sasori, I'm so sorry."

The redhead looked up at the blond and gave a humorless chuckle. "Tonight has just been shit, hasn't it? First that old asshole, then your parents, and now Chiyo."

"Sasori-"

"Hush," he said starting the car. "Don't say anymore until I stop again."

Deidara frowned but nodded and did as Sasori said. The drive this time around was much shorter. Sasori had driven them just outside the town. The redhead pulled the car over by an empty land with a lake. "Sasori, what're we doing here?"

The redhead kept the car running and unbuckled. "Drink up, Dei. Tonight...Tonight we're gonna lose ourselves."

"What do you mean-"

The blond's eyes widened as the redhead cupped his chin and kissed him. When Sasori pulled away he smirked. "Danna? Why-"

"I already told you," Sasori said reaching for the vodka. He took another long swig from the bitter alcohol and pressed it to the blond's lips.

Deidara took the bottle and took a gulp. It burned. "Gonna lose ourselves, un?"

Sasori smirked, "To all the shit tonight." The redhead was given the drink again. Another gulp. "If I offered...how far would you go with me?"

"We're not talking about driving are we, un?"

"...Well?"

Deidara blushed, "I'd go as far as you'd want."

"Hm…" Sasori took another gulp. He wasn't even drunk, yet he he had offered to have sex with his friend. Hell he couldn't even deem himself buzzed, so what possessed him to ask for such a thing.

"..."

The redhead closed his eyes and sighed. He decided it was because they both had a rough night and he felt lonely as shit. He would deal with the outcome of this later. Sasori had made up his mind. "Brat," he started.

"Un?"

"I'm going to give you everything I'm capable of tonight. You up for it?"

Deidara didn't respond, but only gave the redhead a look that said yes. Sasori caught on and unbuckled the blond's seat belt. He pressed his lips to Deidara's once more before taking total control over the blond.

Tonight they would lose themselves completely.


	24. 25 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Tobi please stop already, un!" the blond groaned as he was dragged inside a comic store.

Tobi ignored the blond and jumped up and down excitedly. "Tobi is so happy you came with him!"

Deidara rolled his eyes and snatched his arm away. "Yeah, yeah. Just stop pulling on me."

"What's wrong, Deidara?" Tobi asked pouting. "You're being extra mean to Tobi today."

The blond frowned feeling guilty. He didn't mean to be harsh to the boy, but damn he was in a lot of pain still.

"I'm sorry Tobi, un. I'm just under a lot of stress right now. I only came with you because I promised, but I can't stay too long. I still need to pack for the trip with Danna, un."

Tobi cocked his head to the side, "Oh. Tobi sees. Where are you going?"

"The Akasuna Estate. It's where his uncle lives. His granny...she passed away."

The raven boy frowned, "Tobi sends his condolences. Deidara should have fun for now though! You can't help Sasori feel better if you're sad too!"

The blond fixed his scarf feeling hot. "Un, I guess. So why are we here exactly?"

"Cosplay Club meeting!"

"Why did I have to come?"

Tobi grinned and put a finger to his lip. "No reason! Come on, Deidara! It's gonna start! "

The blond's eye twitched. Tobi was definitely hiding something.

-x-X-x-

Deidara's eye twitched and his lips curled up into a snarl. "Tobi, I hate you."

Tobi giggled in glee. "You look so cute! Though, Tobi is confused. Why does Deidara have bruises everywhere?" the raven asked said pointing to the dark bruises on the blond's neck.

The blond swatted Tobi's hand away and self consciously hid the marks with his hands.

"Did you get into a fight?"

"No," the blond growled. "Don't ask. It's none of your business."

Tobi giggled, "DeiDei has a secret~"

"Un, so shut up."

The raven stuck his tongue out at the blond in cosplay. "So mean." Tobi pulled out his camera and gave the blond a big grin. "Smile!"

"Wait Tobi! No!"

Too late. Photo was taken.

"Damn it, un! Don't take photos! Everyone at work will laugh at me," Deidara frowned. "Dressing up for work is one thing, but cosplay is different. They'll never let me live it down. Especially Danna and Itachi, un."

Tobi smiled, "Don't worry, Deidara! Pictures are only club exclusive!"

The blond sighed in relief. "It better!"

"However," Tobi chuckled, "DeiDei can't keep _two_ secrets."

"What...?"

Tobi shrugged, "Tell Tobi the secret or Tobi will shows friends Deidara' s cosplay!"

Deidara's mouth opened wide in disbelief. "You manipulative bastard, un!"

"Who? Tobi? No, no. Tobi would never," the raven smiled.

The blond growled and tried to take the camera away, but Tobi pulled it away quickly. "Nuhuh, Deidara."

Deidara groaned, "Please Tobi."

"Your choice, Deidara."

The blond sighed heavily. "I hate you soooo much. Fine I'll tell you...but you can't tell anyone! Sasori will murder me if he knew."

"Tobi can keep a secret," the raven smiled and stuck out his pinky. "Tobi never told your last secret."

"Fine...okey," the blond muttered. "These bruises are from Danna, un."

Tobi raised an eyebrow before gasping. "Sasori beat you up!? How mean! What did Deidara do!?"

Deidara rolled his eyes and looked away embarrassed. "No, he didn't beat me up. We...geez," he muttered.

"Tobi is confused..."

"We did it..."

"It...it as in _it_?"

"Un," Deidara groaned.

Tobi giggled and covered his mouth like a school girl. "Oo, Deidara! How dirty~" The raven poked the bruise on his neck and laughed. He lifted the blond's shirt and poked the bruises around his hips.

"Ow, would you stop that, un!?" the blond snapped embarrassed.

"Sasori really is a sadist, huh DeiDei?"

"Oh gawd," Deidara groaned. "He's not a sadist! Just...very rough, un..."

Tobi giggled, "Ruffian~"

The blond sighed and crossed his arms red faced. "Can we be done now."

"Sure!" Tobi handed the blond a bag. "You can get dressed now."


	25. 23 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Sasori frowned and gripped his luggage tightly. "Are you sure you wanna stay?" he asked watching the blond pull his luggage oout of the trunk.

"Un! You stayed with me for Thanksgiving. I want to be there for you like you were for me," Deidara smiled.

The redhead nodded, "Alright...but feel free to leave if it becomes a hassle."

"Puh-lease, Danna, I'll be fine. If I can handle you then I can handle anything, un."

Sasori blushed and lightly chuckled, "Er, right. How are you feeling? Still sore?"

"Nah," the blond laughed. "I mean I still have a few bruises here and there, but overall I'm good."

The redhead nodded and approached the giant iron gates which blocked the way to the estate. "Well, we won't stay too long hopefully."

Deidara followed his friend as they made their way over to the doors. "So, other than the funeral why do you have to stay, un?"

"Deciding the will. Apparently, my cousins are staying too."

The two males entered the home and Deidara couldn't but gape in amazement. "Geezus! It's huge here!"

Sasori shrugged, "Our older generations used to house here. Extended families, yanno?"

"Oh, I see. Well this should be interesting, un," Deidara chuckled. "Where will we be staying?"

The redhead shrugged, "We'll have to see what's left. Like I said, my cousins are gonna be here as well. They might be here already," he muttered. "Tsch, idiots really, but they're family. Speaking of families, how was the talk with your parents...?"

Deidara raised his eyebrows in surprise. "It was fine. I told them everything. Also told them that you weren't actually my lover, un. They were thankful for that," the blond chuckled. "Honestly, they really want you to marry Toriko."

Sasori chuckled, "So not going to happen. Anyways, this is the room I usually stay in," he announced suggesting to a closed black heavy looking door.

"Will I be staying with you or...?"

"You can sleep in the room over," Sasori stated.

Deidara pouted, "Darn. I was hoping you'd be a sweety and let me sleep with you, un~"

Sasori snorted, "Right. You're funny, Dei. Really funny. Don't worry about anyone sneaking into your room. Keys are inside the room on a night stand and if you do need something I'll be right next door."

"Un," Deidara smiled. "Ne, Danna."

"Hm?"

"We only have 23 more days until Christmas, un. The year has really flown by hasn't it?" the blond muttered smiling and sounding almost sad.

Sasori nodded and leaned against the door. "It has. 23 more days, huh? Two weeks and then it'll be Christmas."

"What do you want for Christmas, Danna?"

The redhead shrugged, "Nothing really."

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Nothing?"

"Yeah...what do you want?"

The blond gave a small smile, "To not spend Christmas alone..."

"Alone as in...you want a romantic partner?"

Deidara shrugged, "Something like that, un."

"I see...well I hope you get your present then."

"Me too, un. Me too.


	26. 22 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Well don't you look handsome, un?" Deidara commented watching the redhead comb his hair.

"Hm? Sure," the redhead muttered.

The blond gave a small sigh and walked up beside the redhead. "Just trying to lighten the mood."

"Yanno...I knew this would happen one day. Death happens, but I can never seem to handle it."

Deidara frowned and hugged the redhead, "I'm always here for you."

"I know..." Sasori muttered. He put down the comb and turned to face the blond. "I guess we should get going. I can already hear Ebizo complaining. _It's a funeral, not a fashion show, you piece of shit."_

The blond chuckled, "Sounds about right."

The two males made it down the stairs and into the show room. The room was filled with several older people and a few kids. The room was filled with a quiet hum of chatter.

"Akasunas are quiet, huh?" Deidara asked in the quietest voice he could manage.

"This is a funeral, not a family reunion, brat."

"Well yeah, but you guys are unusually quiet."

Sasori shrugged, "Just not that chatty. Well, excluding granny."

"Un..."

"Will you go up there with me?"

"To see her?"

The redhead nodded, "I...don't think I could do it alone."

Deidara gave a small smile, "Of course, un."

Sasori gave a small smile back and was about to thank the blond when an elderly man approached them.

"Tsch, I see you made it," the old man sneered.

"Hello to you too, Ebizo."

Ebizo glared at the redhead and then took notice of the blond beside him. "Hm, still girly as ever it seems."

Deidara's eye twitched, yet he forced a smile. "Thanks for noticing, un."

"I don't see why my sister loved the both of you so much. All I see is a piece of shit and a queer," the man said with malice. "Will you stay for the will?"

"Yes," Sasori growled. "I do believe I was mentioned in the will and knowing you, you'd just keep everything for yourself, you selfish bastard."

"Evil child," Ebizo hissed. "You always were." The elderly man started walking away, but looked over his shoulder as if he had remembered something. "Oh yeah, Sasori. Don't cry this time. It's only your grandmother."

The redhead growled, but before he could yell at Ebizo, he'd disappeared.

"Did he seriously just call me a queer?" Deidara asked in almost disbelief.

Sasori's attention turned to his blond friend. He chuckled quietly, "Queer is an appropriate word."

Deidara frowned, "I find it offensive!"

"Yet fag doesn't?"

The blond shook his head, "Not really. I am a self proclaimed fag anyways. Besides, un, fag stands for _fabulous attractive guy_."

Sasori laughed a little and shook his head, "Did you make that up?"

"No!"

"Whatever, brat. Let's go see granny," Sasori stated, gesturing to the casket up front.

Deidara nodded and followed his friend. He stopped, however, when the redhead turned sharply. "Un?"

"Can you run upstairs? I forgot something," he muttered. "Its in a box on the bed."

"Un," the blond said while receiving a key.

It didn't take the blond long to run up and back, fetching the box. "What is it?" he asked, handing it to the redhead.

"Roses," Sasori stated opening the box.

The two males approached the casket and Deidara frowned. No one else had bothered to give Chiyo flowers. Hell, he hadn't seen anyone even come up to her.

Although it was bare, the casket and herself were simply beautiful. The casket was oak and very sleek. It almost looked handmade. The cloth inside was a pure white, free from any blemishes. Upon further inspection, he saw that the casket was engraved. It had indeed been handmade.

"Who made the casket?"

Sasori, who had his head down still, answered calmly, "She did. She made it after my parents passed away."

"Oh..." the blond whispered. "It's beautiful."

"Glad you finally see true art," Sasori chuckled without any happiness.

Deidara bit his bottom lip and said nothing more. He looked inside the casket and eyed the elderly woman inside.

She looked so at ease. Her gray-white hair was neatly tucked out of her face and pulled up into a bun like always. She wore a black soft robe with a cream white scarf. Peaceful. That's how Deidara would describe her.

The blond looked up at his friend. He was still staring at the ground, hands clutching the two red roses tightly.

"Sasori..." Deidara muttered. "It's okey to cry," he stated grabbing the redhead's free hand.

The redhead's eyes widened at the action. It triggered a memory for him. Looking up he saw the two coffins of his parents, both of them resting peacefully. He then turned to look at Deidara. The blond was much smaller. His hair was shorter and his big blue eye was shining with tears.

"Sasori...?"

Sasori shut his eyes tightly and then opened them again. This time, he saw his friend as he actually was. He cautiously looked up. One coffin. The redhead exhaled through his nose and laced his trembling fingers with the blond's. Slowly he placed the two roses in Chiyo's cold stiff hands.

"Let's go. I'm starting to feel sick," the redhead muttered. Deidara gave no response, so he took the lead and led them out of the house and outside.

Once they got outside, the sick feeling grew worse and he immediately let go of his friend's hand. Quickly maneuvering himself, he threw up behind the rose bushes next to the door.

He heard the door swing open and a minute later close. Another wave of nausea hit him and he hovered over the bush again. Again the door swung open and closed. The redhead coughed and tried to spit the nastiness out of mouth. A warm hand on his back nearly made him jump.

"Here, un," Deidara said offering the redhead water.

The redhead looked up and gratefully took the water and rag. Using the rag he wiped off any excess saliva or vomit. He then took a big gulp of the water and tried to wash out the taste from his mouth. "Thanks," he muttered.

"Anytime, un," the blond smiled. "What happened?"

Sasori shrugged, "I just started feeling sick..."

"It's not like you, un...You're not sick or anything, right?" Deidara asked concerned.

"No. I just...had a flashback is all."

The blond nodded knowingly. "I think they're starting the speeches...Did you wanna?"

Sasori nodded, "Yeah. I wanna wash up real quick. Get us a seat?"

"Un."

-x-X-x-

Several bodies dressed in black stood around the freshly dug hole as the wooden casket was lowered down.

Sasori and Deidara stood in the back, hands in their pockets.

"You better not die before me, brat," the redhead muttered. "I don't think I could handle any more death."

"And if I do?"

"Shut up."

"I'm serious. What if I do?"

The redhead glared up at his friend, "I'll bring you back to life and kill you myself."

Deidara smirked, "Sounds serious."

"I am."

"Guess I won't die just yet then."

"You better not," the redhead muttered.

"I won't."

"Good."

The casket lowered slowly and those who were religious prayed.

"What would you really do if I died?" Deidara asked quietly.

Sasori was silent for a moment.

"Well?"

"Probably live in depression."

"But you have other friends, un."

Sasori shrugged, "You...You mean a lot to me, Dei. Do you expect me to live happily with you gone?"

"I assumed-"

"Well don't," Sasori glared. "Enough of this. I'm sick and tired of death."

Deidara gave a small smile, "As you wish, Danna. I promise I won't die before you, just as long as you don't die before me."

Sasori frowned, "That can't be possible-" He stopped and let out a chuckle. "You're impossible, brat."

"But you love me~" the blond teased.

"Right."

-x-X-x-

"As you all know, everybody in this room, excluding Sasori's friend, is apart of Chiyo's will," a male with dull red hair announced. "When I call your name please stand."

After a few names later Sasori's name was announced. The redhead stood and listened.

"Akasuna Sasori, Chiyo has left you the following: the west side of the estate, all her belongings, and family funds."

The few family members all looked at each other in disbelief and muttered to each other.

Sasori rolled his eyes at his family and sat back down. Let them talk. It wasn't a surprise he was given so much and they weren't.

Ebizo glared at the redhead and sneered. All he was a brat and he couldn't understand why Chiyo favored him so. Gaara was more responsible and obviously the best grandson. Hell even annoying Kankuro was better.

At the end of the announcements, Ebizo watched as the redhead and the blond walked up the stairs. They seemed to have a close relationship...too close.

He moved closer to watch them further. Ebizo's eyes widened as he saw the blond leaned over suggestively and kissed the redhead's cheek. The redhead pushed the blond away and rolled his eyes. The older man chuckled. Well this is interesting.

_Later that night..._

Ebizo was stalking the halls when he saw the blond walking his way, bathing items in hands.

"Hello, uhm, was it, Deidara?"

"Un..." the blond said slowly as if he didn't trust the man.

"I seen you and Sasori earlier."

Deidara nodded, "I was with him all day."

"I seen the kiss."

The blond's muscles tensed and he went rigid. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course not," the old man chuckled. "I know you have an _interest _in him."

"I'm-"

"But let me tell ya something, queer," Ebizo sneered. "Homosexual marriages aren't allowed in Japan."

The blond bit his bottom lip and glared at the man's feet, not able to look the man in the eyes. Well that hurt.

"Ebizo, get the hell away from him and just leave us alone. I'm really tired of your face," Sasori growled.

Ebizo glared and scoffed, "You're staying in my wing-"

"Its actually not. Its mine, remember?" Sasori smirked. "Not get the hell out of my sight and don't pester us anymore."

The old man growled and stormed off. "Don't forget what I said, blondie."

"Shut the fuck up already," Sasori rolled his eyes. "Don't listen to him, Dei. He's just a shitty old man."

"Un..."

"Wanna stay in my room tonight...?"

Deidara smiled, "Un!"


	27. 19 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Ne, Danna, what're you doing? " Deidara asked watching the redhead over his shoulder. "Sketching?"

"For our Christmas program. We're holding a Kids and Santa day," Sasori stated. "Pein wants us to make props and stuff."

Deidara pulled up a chair and sat next to the redhead. "I thought we had Christmas props, un?"

Sasori shook his head, "Hidan broke them all last year. Remember? We had a holiday play."

"Oh, yeah," the blond muttered. "Well can I help?"

"Sure. Any ideas?"

Deidara nodded excitedly, "We should get a big Christmas tree!"

"Who's going to pay for that, brat?"

"Us!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Brat, you barely have enough money for breakfast every morning. How do you keep up with your bills?"

Deidara stuck his tongue out. "I shop a lot and woo all of my bill collectors."

"Right. Now answer the question more precisely."

"I'll pay a quarter of it and Danna will get the rest, un?~" the blond smiled.

Sasori sighed, "There's the answer I was expecting."

"Un! Oh! We should go pick it now! If we get it too late we won't find the perfect one!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Right now? Isn't there supposed to be an ice storm later?"

Deidara grinned, "Exactly! We need to go now!"

"Fine, fine," Sasori muttered getting up. "You pay for the bus trips and I'll pay for the tree."

"You sure?" Deidara asked. "Wouldn't that be unfair?"

Sasori shrugged, "Nah. You can pay me back in another way later," he stated before exiting the room. "Cmon."

"Wait, what other way?" Deidara asked cheeks flushing.

-x-X-x-

"Whooooa! Danna, un! Look!" Deidara exclaimed giddily. He extended an arm out pointing at all of the tall trees. "Ooh! Look at this one too!" he smiled running towards another.

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed the blond's hand, tugging him back beside the redhead. "Calm down, it's just trees."

"But Danna! You don't understand! I've never actually gone Christmas tree shopping!"

"You never went with your family?"

"No, we always bought one from a store. Pre-lit and everything," Deidara stated.

Sasori nodded, "Chiyo believed in traditional trees, but her house wasn't big enough for one. I never bought a Christmas tree either."

"How come?"

"It's a westerner thing. Besides...I can't actually remember celebrating a real Christmas. The mall doesn't exactly count since that's work."

Deidara pouted, "No gingerbread cookies?"

"Nope."

"No eggnog?"

"No."

"Fruitcake?"

"Ew, no. Tried it before though."

"On Christmas?"

Sasori laughed dryly, "No."

"Presents, un?"

"I got granny stuff. Told her not to give me anything and you always give me stuff."

Deidara smiled, "That's something Christmas-y"

Sasori shrugged, "I'm just not that big on Christmas."

"You should be, un! Christmas is great!"

The redhead gave the blond a skeptical look. "Even when you spend it alone?"

The blond went quiet for a moment. Sasori thought he had discouraged the boy at first, but a smile crossed the blond's lips.

"Yeah. It's still pretty great. I like watching the Christmas programs on TV, un."

Sasori frowned. Deidara didn't seem to happy about being alone on Christmas, but he didn't say anymore. "Hey, let's go pick a tree," the redhead said letting go of the blond's hand finally. "This place is crowded, so let's find the one you want before it's taken."

Deidara grinned and nodded, "Un! This way, Danna! I saw the perfect tree on the way inside!" he exclaimed taking Sasori's hand despite the fact the redhead had just let go.

The blond excitedly dragged his friend through herds of families and trees. "This one!" Deidara exclaimed pointing at a fairly large Christmas tree.

"Deidara," Sasori started, "firstly, that thing is fucking huge. Secondly, it looks like its about to fall over and kill about a third of the Japanese population."

The blond only laughed. "You over exaggerate, Danna."

"I was serious."

Deidara rolled his eyes and ran up to the tree and hugged it. "I've never actually touched a real pine tree until now, un. I've never had the money to buy one, so they wouldn't let me in."

"Is that why they almost didn't let us in at the gates" Sasori asked in disbelief.

"Well," the blond laughed embarrassed, "you see, I kinda blew up the gate once. It was a small explosion, so I didn't get into much trouble. Plus I was with the art depot at the time, un. They covered for me," Deidara explained. "Though they kicked me out once they found out they were the ones who had to pay for the new gate."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Geez, brat. Can't you go anywhere without causing trouble?"

"Not really," Deidara laughed.

"Excuse me," a voice interrupted rudely. "You're clinging to my tree and I'd much appreciate it if you removed yourself."

The blond quit laughing and turned to face the woman. "Excuse me?"

"Yes, excuse you indeed. That is my tree," a woman, with her nose stuck high in the air, stated.

"Uhm, I don't think so I was here first, lady!" Deidara exclaimed.

The woman frowned, "I think not! Need I call security?"

The blond frowned as well and put both hands on his hips. "Danna! Tell her we had this tree first!"

"Danna!? You're this crazy woman's husband?" the woman asked startled. "You look so young!-"

"Oh, come on! Just because I have long hair and dress kinda girly does not mean I am a girl, un!" Deidara exclaimed angrily.

The woman's nose crinkled, "Eh? You're a male? Disgusting. How dare you come into a facility like this in front of families!"

The blond's eyebrows knitted together in anger, "Excuse me? How dare you treat me like I'm not human."

"Alright, brat. Enough is enough. You don't need to cause a scene," Sasori sighed interfering.

Deidara ignored his friend and continued to bicker with the woman. As Sasori had predicted a fight for the tree ensued and soon security was called. Both parties were kicked out and another family nearby bought the tree.

On the bus ride back, Deidara held his face in his hands. He just wanted a Christmas tree! He didn't go in intentionally ready to slap a woman. In his opinion, she had it coming.

"I'm sorry I embarrassed you," Deidara muttered sadly.

Sasori rolled his eyes, "For the last time, stop apologizing, brat."

Deidara frowned and rested his head against the window. "19 more days until Christmas, un."

"It's not too far away is it?"

"Nope...Are you spending Christmas alone too?"

Sasori nodded, "Seems like it."

"Will you still go to our Christmas party...?" the blond asked.

"I guess. I mean why not? Free catering."

"Right."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "Deidara, seriously, you're killing me."

"What?"

"Stop being an emo brat and cheer the fuck up."

Deidara snickered, "You sure have been dropping the f-bomb lately, un. Have you been hanging out with Hidan?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "No, but it gets the point across. Now seriously, stop it."

"I'm so-"

"Ah! What did I say?"

Deidara frowned, "Sor-"

"Ah."

"..."

"..."

Deidara's eyebrows knit together, "Saso-"

"Ah."

"Stop th-"

"Ah."

Deidara laughed and smacked his redheaded friend on the arm, "You jackass! Stop that!"

Sasori smiled, "Like I said. Quit the emo bullshit and smile."

The blond did indeed smile for his friend. "This is why you're my best friend, un."

The redhead chuckled, "I know."

-x-X-x-

"Do we have tooooo?" the blond groaned following Sasori inside the department store.

"Unfortunately. The tree idea fit well and since we couldn't get the real thing, we'll have to deal with what we can get," Sasori explained. "Now we'll need at least three trees."

Deidara gaped, "Three!? That's really expensive, un. Are you sure we can afford it?"

"I don't know about we, but _I _can afford it."

"Speaking of which, you said I'd pay you back another way. What did you mean, un?"

Sasori shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Un, I'd like to know, so I could pay you back as soon as possible."

"Let's leave it at _you owe me,_ alright?"

Deidara pouted, "Ugh. I hate those. They pop out of nowhere. _Oh, hey Deidara I need some new canvases. You owe me one, remember?_ _Oh? It's storming? Oh, well. You can do it. Don't get the canvas wet though!_" the blond said mocking his friend.

"First off, I don't sound like that. Secondly, I've never ask for canvases any more. You get them wet even when I tell you not to," Sasori stated. "I've learned my lesson."

Deidara rolled his eyes, "Either way, can't I pay you off in another way?"

"Can you think of another way?"

Deidara grinned suggestively and pressed closer to the redhead, "Weeeeeell~"

The redhead pushed the blond away and rolled his eyes, "No."

"Why not?" Deidara pouted.

"I told you before, friends don't do that kind of stuff!"

The blond put his hands on his hips and tsked, "Not like we haven't done it before!"

Sasori's cheeks flushed, "You're not supposed to bring it up, brat."

"Why not? We can't do anything if I don't _bring it up_," he chuckled.

"God, please stop," Sasori groaned.

"Please stop what? Teasing you?" the blond laughed. "Nah. I think I'll keep going. Just like you did, un. You really did have a lot of pent up frustration, didn't you, Danna?"

The redhead nearly banged his head on the nearest shelf. "I hate you," he growled red faced.

Deidara laughed, "Love you too, un."


	28. 17 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Danna!" the blonde exclaimed barging into the redhead's house. He'd really have to remember those bestfriend necklaces they'd made. "Sasori Danna!" Deidara exclaimed excitedly.

Sasori groaned as he heard the blond barge into his room uninvited. "What do you want, brat?" the redhead asked irritated.

The blond drew the curtains from the big window and got onto the bed. He jumped up and down excitedly and shook the redhead. "Look! Snow!"

The redhead sighed and sat up before turning and looking out the window. "Great," he muttered before plopping back in bed and throwing the blankets over his head.

"No!" Deidara pouted removing the blankets. "Let's go play in the snow! Please!"

Sasori groaned and sat up again. "I don't do snow. Now lemme go back to sleep," he said pulling the blond down with him.

Deidara wriggled out of the redhead hold and pushed him out of his bed. "C'mon, Sasori! Let's get the others and go to the park!"

The redhead sighed and didn't bother getting up off the floor. "You're not gonna leave until I agree, are you?"

"Nope!" Deidara grinned.

Sasori groaned, "Damn it."

-x-X-x-

"It's freezing out here," Sasori commented pulling his scarf up past his nose.

"It's so pretty! Gawd!" Deidara smiled widely. "Can we make a snowman?"

"Why?" the redhead asked.

Deidara shrugged, "It's something to do before everybody gets here."

"..."

"How about snow sculptures?"

Sasori smirked, "That sounds better."

After 20 minutes of building the others started to show up.

"Snow building contest...?" Kisame asked looking at humongous snow fort the two artists had started building.

"It started as a snowman," Deidara stated.

"Snowsculpture," Sasori corrected.

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Are we gonna have a fucking snowball fight or not?"

"Hidan is right! Let's start!" Kisame grinned.

All the grown men and woman nodded playfully. "Divide into teams or pairs?"

"Pairs!" Deidara exclaimed.

"You just wanna go off with him and suck his dick!" Hidan snickered.

Deidara's face went redder than it was and smacked the platinum blonde on the arm. "It's nothing like that, un!"

Sasori rubbed his forehead, "Uhm, right here. Anyways I say we don't even-"

Everyone gasped as a cold snowball smacked the redhead right across the face.

"Who...?"

The Uchiha smirked and dusted off his snow covered hands.

Sasori's eye twitched, "Itachi?" he asked practically sneering.

"Yes?"

The redhead scooped up some snow and packed it tight. "Brat, cover me. Uchiha, you better run."

Deidara grinned and packed a snowball himself. "Un!"

Several snowball fights later...

"Fuck I'm cold," Deidara shivered trying to warm up from the steam of his hot chocolate.

"Duh. It's cold outside," Sasori stated.

The blond stuck his tongue out at his friend.

In response, the redhead rolled his eyes and sipped on his coffee. "So, are we done with the outside world?"

Deidara shook his head, "Of course not! There's still ice skating!"

"Ice...skating?"

The blond nodded cheerfully. "Konan mentioned something about ice skating. She said we'd find it interesting, un. It's called the Art Rink."

That indeed get Sasori's attention. "Art Rink?"

"Un!"

"How much?"

"Not much," Deidara stated. "500 yen at most."

Sasori shrugged, "Alright. You have me interested. We can check it out."

Deidara nearly squealed, "Great!" He chugged his hot chocolate and slammed it down. "We're going at 7pm, un."

"Why then?"

"So we can see it all lit up! Duh!"

-x-X-x-

The blond pouted and thrust the skates into his friend's arms. "And why the hell not?"

Sasori grunted and thrust them back. "I told you. I don't want to."

"But I already payed for you!"

The redhead crossed his arms. "I told you not to. You didn't listen."

Deidara frowned, "We're supposed to skate together, Danna. That's why I asked you! If I wanted to skate alone, I would, un."

"..."

The blond sighed, "Please, Danna..."

"No..."

Deidara frowned. Could it be..."You can't skate, un," the blond stated.

Sasori's cheeks flushed and his eye twitched. "Maybe."

"It is!"

Sasori scowled, "Shuddup."

The blond laughed and gave the redhead a big grin. "Danna! Why didn't you tell me? I can help you, un."

"No. Thats exactly why I didn't tell you," Sasori stated.

"Please! I promise it'll be worth it!"

Sasori frowned, "You're not going to laugh at me if I completely fail, right?"

Deidara smirked, "Of course I'm going to what kind of friend would I be if I didn't?"

The redhead smiled and rolled his eyes, "Whatever. Fine. I'll give it a try, but if I hate it I'm done."

"Un!"

Few minutes later...

"I really don't like this..." Sasori muttered clinging desperately to the railing and his friend.

Deidara tried to tug the redhead away from the rails. "Cmon on, Danna! Stop being such a noob!"

"Brat, I'm going to slip and break my neck. You probably shouldn't hold onto me either. I'll drag you down as well."

The blond rolled his eyes, "You won't. Here, take my hand, un," he said offering his gloved hand.

Sasori looked at it before releasing the blond's shoulder and grabbing the hand. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"It's fine. I have you, un."

The redhead frowned and adjusted his scarf before letting the blond whisk him away from the railing.

He wobbled and shook slightly as they made their way to the middle of the rink.

"Don't step. Glide, un," the blond smiled. "And don't spread your legs like that. Can't you follow me, un?"

Sasori's face went bright red in embarrassment. He hated trying new things. "Shuddup, brat," he growled.

Deidara rolled his eyes and moved so that he was in front of the redhead. "Here," he said taking the redhead's other hand.

"What're you doing?" Sasori asked slightly panicking.

"Calm down. I'm gonna help you skate is all, un."

Sasori frowned and let the blond lead him. "I feel like a girl," he muttered sourly.

Deidara chuckled, "Sorry. Hey, I have an idea," the blond muttered blushing lightly.

"Hm?"

The blond took Sasori's hands and placed them around his own waist. "We dance, un," he smiled.

Sasori would've pulled away if he wasn't trapped on the demon called ice. "I'm not sure I'm comfortable with this..."

Deidara smiled, "Good. You don't have a choice." The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled himself closer. "Don't think about the ice. Pretend you're gliding across a ballroom, un,"

The redhead swallowed nervously. "Alright..." Sasori closed his eyes for a brief second and moved his feet. Deidara followed.

The redhead was tempted to look down, but the blond caught it "Look at me. Only me, un."

The redhead kept his eyes glued to the brat. "You'd like that wouldn't you," Sasori smirked.

The blond blushed, "Perhaps..."

Soon Sasori forgot he was even on ice. The two were just now gliding in the middle in their own private dance.

"..."

"What is it, un?"

"I'm curious," Sasori stated.

Deidara raised an eyebrow, "Un?"

"I know I already asked, but...do you like me?"

The blond's breath hitched slightly. This again? "Why do you ask?"

"I...get this feeling. For example, no matter how close of friends you are, you generally don't do things with them..." Sasori explained. "And you're just really...uhm willing to do them with me. If Hidan or Kisame were to ask, how would you respond?"

"Ew, no way," Deidara said wrinkling his nose in disgust.

Sasori gave a faint smile, "Exactly." He shrugged, "So, you can see why I'm asking again."

"Un..." Deidara muttered. "Do you want the truth?"

"I would."

The blond blushed and cast his eyes downward. "I...I really like you, un." As the words left Deidara's mouth, he felt a weight on his heart leave him.

"How long?"

"To be honest, since middle school. Well, I mean I had a crush on you in middle school," Deidara explained. "It went away as I got older though. I still thought you were attractive, but I didn't feel like I did back then."

"I see...And your feelings now?" Sasori asked.

"Tobi and Hidan kinda helped me figure out that I still liked you a lot. Maybe even loved, un," the blond stated.

Sasori nodded.

"..."

"...?"

Deidara sighed and frowned, "This isn't going to ruin our relationship is it?"

Sasori shook his head, "No, of course not."

"You don't find it weird do you?"

"That you like me?"

"Un."

"I don't."

Deidara wrapped his arms around the redhead tighter. "I guess...you don't like me in that way, un?" he asked in a whisper.

"I...I'm really not sure, Dei."

The blond gave a faint smile, "That's alright. It's not like I expected you to feel the same. Although," he chuckled, "I wish I had known you had liked me back in middle school. You would've banged me instead of Uchiha, un."

Sasori blushed, "Probably."

Deidara smiled and nuzzled his cold face into the redhead's warm neck. "Thanks for being my best friend."

Sasori sighed and gave a faint smile himself. "Yeah. Right back at you, brat."


	29. 14 More Days

Hey guys sorry I missed so many days again. Haven't had school in forever thanks to snow. School usually allows me to write becuz I have to work at home. Anyways I really need to write ^-^; only 14 more days aaaah~!

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Deidara sighed as he made his way inside the shop for the fifth time. He was currently on break and was running in and out of the store.

"He's getting hard to shop for," Deidara muttered, eyes scanning everything.

He spotted a sexy Santa costume and the corners of his lips twitched upwards.

"It'd be a lot easier if I knew he was sexually attracted to me. I could just throw on that outfit, bend over, and say _Merry Christmas, Danna~_ We'd fuck and it'd be a great Christmas, un."

Deidara sighed and checked the time. Break was over. He exited the store and made his way back to work. They only had two weeks until their Christmas party and the kid's Santa.

"About time, brat. Where have you been?"

"Looking for presents," Deidara admitted. "I'm beginning to hate shopping for you. You already have everything I can possibly get you."

Sasori shrugged, "Then don't get me anything."

"Danna!" the blond whined. "I have to get you something!"

"Why?"

Deidara blushed and pouted, "You know why, un."

The redhead quirked an eyebrow before finally getting it. "Oh...well that doesn't exactly mean you _have _to, brat."

"Okey, I really _want_ to."

"You don't _need_ to."

Deidara nearly stomped his foot at the redhead's stubbornness. "I'm going to ask again and again until you tell me. What do you want for Christmas, un?"

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I don't want anything, but if you really insist..."

Hope burned bright in Deidara's eyes. This year he could actually get the perfect present!-

"Surprise me."

Damn him!

"Damn you!" Deidara hissed. "I was so excited. I thought I could actually get you the perfect gift this Christmas!"

Sasori chuckled, "Sorry."

"Jackass. You're not sorry at all, un," he pouted.

"That is a correct statement. I should say I'm sorry that I'm not sorry, but I'm not sorry for that either," Sasori grinned.

Deidara groaned, "I hate you sometimes. Fine, guess I'll just buy that sexy Santa costume and you can go have fun in that yourself."

"Sure, brat. Sounds splendid."

-x-X-x-

"I suppose I need to buy him something," Sasori muttered. "Thanks for coming with me Konan."

"No problem," the blunette smiled. "I need to get Pein a present too. Well, his other present I mean."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "What did you get him?"

"A new watch. I just need to get a sexy Santa costume!"

"S-Sexy Santa?"

Konan laughed, "Yes, Sasori. Sexy Santa. To spice up our sex life, yanno?"

The redhead's cheeks flushed, "Too much info, Konan."

The girl smiled, "Sooo watcha gonna get Dei?"

"I dunno. That's why I brought you along."

"Perhaps you should get him an outfit~" Konan snickered.

"No."

Konan pouted, "You're no fun."

Sasori shook his head, "No, seriously, what should I get him?"

The girl sighed and hummed in thought. "Well what does he like?"

"He likes a lot of things," Sasori stated blandly.

"What does he like the most? Bands, movies, plushies, stuff like that, yanno?"

The redhead looked around. "He likes the Nightmare Before Christmas..." he muttered absentmindedly.

"Oh!" The girl squealed taking Sasori's hand. She dragged him over to an aisle and pointed excitedly. "What about this?"

Sasori hummed and nodded, grabbing the box. "I guess this would work."

Konan smiled, "You two are so cute."

"We're not a thing, Konan..." he muttered blushing pink.

The girl chuckled, "You expect me to believe that? You've both been so out of character lately."

"Excuse me?"

"You haven't been acting Sasori-ish is all. Since when did Akasuna Sasori blush?" she asked making a point.

Sasori sighed, "Shut up. I know I've been acting a bit different-"

Konan smirked, "By a bit you mean a lot."

The redhead rolled his eyes. "Whatever. Just...things have been a bit weird between us."

"He finally told you?"

"Huh?"

"He confessed to you?" Konan asked raising a perfect blue eyebrow.

Sasori's eyebrows furrowed. "You knew...?"

Konan laughed and gave the redhead a sympathetic smile. "Sasori, honey, I think just about everyone knew. Well everyone except you."

"Even Tobi?"

The girl nodded.

Sasori stared blankly at the girl. "Oh my god..." he muttered. "I'm so fucking dense!"

Konan rubbed the back of her neck. "Or just oblivious?"

Sasori shook his head and nearly banged his head against the wall. "How could I be so dense?"

"Hey, you weren't totally dense. I mean you did ask him twice right?"

"Only because Itachi had pointed it out!" Sasori exclaimed. "God, the fuck is wrong with me?" he asked groaning.

Konan patted the redhead's head. "Sasori it's nothing to beat yourself over. Deidara is just as dense."

"What are you getting at?" Sasori asked suspiciously.

"We all know that you two like each other. A lot," Konan stated clearly.

The redhead frowned, "It's no-"

"Nothing like that, right? We all heard it before, Sasori. How much longer are you gonna keep telling yourself that?" Konan asked frowning. "It is in fact more than nothing and you know that. We all know that. Deidara has stated how he feels and now it's your turn."

"..."

Konan sighed, "Sasori, you know him better than any of us, so I'm positive that you know that you need to answer him. You'll break his heart otherwise."

Sasori gripped the box tightly in his hands, eyes glued to the floor.

"Listen, I'm not trying to lecture you, but this is important. Important for your relationship and work. You need to make up your mind soon," the girl said firmly. "At least before the new year. Here's a question to ponder. How much does he mean to you? Your answer should be able to direct you on a path."

Sasori nodded, "Alright...Uh, thanks, Konan."

The girl smiled, "Anytime. I mean it. Anytime you have a problem I can lecture you on it," she grinned.

The redhead chuckled, "Right. Anyways, shouldn't you get Pein's gift?"

"Oh! That's right! I almost forgot!" she exclaimed. "Thanks!"

Sasori watched as the girl ran off to another aisle and disappeared. He started to leave the aisle when another item caught his eye. "Huh..." he muttered picking it up and examining it. The redhead shrugged and left to check out.

-x-X-x-

When Sasori and Konan returned to their work, more than half of the Christmas theme was set up.

"It looks great you guys!" Konan said cheerfully.

"What do you think, Danna?" Deidara grinned approaching his friend.

Sasori chuckled, "I think you need to bathe."

The blond pouted. "Stupid Hidan and Uchiha. They thought they were being funny, un," Deidara stated picking the paint and glitter out of his hair.

"I bet."

"So what took you so long?"

Sasori shrugged, "No reason. Anyways, has Sai shown up yet? He was supposed to come up and help with the costume making," the redhead explained.

Deidara shook his head.

"Damn. Hope he shows today. Otherwise we won't be on schedule."

"Pein will have your ass, huh?" Deidara chuckled.

Sasori nodded, "Then I'll be on your ass."

"I wouldn't mind that, un," the blond grinned slyly.

The redhead found himself chuckling and rolled his eyes. "Of course you wouldn't."

Deidara gave him a smile. "Anything for you, Danna."

Sasori swallowed the nervous lump in his throat and forced a smile. He really had a big decision to make. _Scary. _It wasn't the decision making that scared him. It was the outcome.


	30. 11 More Days

Uhm so since I couldn't post and I already had typed it, imma post it late and all in one big bundle. Enjoy. BTW: we're almost done with this story cx

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Merry Christmas!" the group shouted as several kids and their parents lined up to take pictures with Santa, aka Hidan.

Everyone other than Hidan and Konan, who was a Christmas Angel, were dressed as elves. They wore short green shorts with striped red and green tights underneath, a plain green shirt with matching red long sleeved undershirt, a green hat with a jingly bell at the end, and shoes with bells at the curled tips.

The "elves" didn't appreciate the outfit too much, but didn't complain. Deidara especially didn't mind seeing it on Sasori, although he'd say differently about himself.

The whole time he was working, he kept tugging down his shorts. They felt as if they were too short and tight. Once again, he blamed Sasori.

"Yanno, brat, perhaps you're gaining weight from all those cookies at the buffet," the redhead stated during their break.

Deidara glared and shoved another cookie in his mouth. "Fufk yuchf," he spat, still munching on his cookie.

Sasori rolled his eyes and took a free cookie for himself. "I'm kidding. You're smaller than me, brat."

The blond swallowed and frowned, "You're bad at making jokes, un."

"Really? Shame. Did it actually hurt your feelings?"

Deidara frowned and shrugged.

Sasori frowned as well. "I didn't really mean it, brat..." he muttered biting into the cookie.

The blond shifted so he was closer to the redhead. He leaned in slowly and whispered, "Danna...it really..." Deidara paused and smirked before biting the other half of his friend's cookie right from his mouth.

"Deidara!" Sasori snapped.

"It really didn't bother me at all, un. I just wanted your cookie," he smiled.

"You just had some and there is plenty right there!" Sasori argued in disbelief.

The blond rolled his eyes, "I know, but I wanted _your_ cookie."

Sasori sighed heavily and shook his head. "You make no sense, brat."

"Whatever," Deidara said sticking his tongue out. "Not like you'd understand."

"Of course not."

"Ugh, I can't fucking stand this anymore!" Hidan nearly yelled as he stomped over to the buffet past the two artists.

"Santa problems?" Deidara asked snickering.

Hidan only growled and shoveled cookies in his mouth. "Moffer fufkin kidfs."

The two artists chuckled and watched as the platinum blond bitch and complain. Their break time was almost over, but Hidan still had a few minutes.

As the two made their way to the back to help out, an idea struck the blond.

"Hey, Danna, we should have a countdown!"

Sasori raised an eyebrow. "A countdown?" he asked confused.

Deisara smiled and nodded, "Yanno, a countdown until Christmas, un."

"Christmas is only ten days away. Why would we?"

The blond rolled his eyes. "Duh! That's exactly why we do a countdown. It'll be a count down to our party."

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Kisame grinned as he passed by.

"See! Kisame agrees."

Sasori shrugged, "Alright. How are you going to do it then?"

"Well each day can be themed!"

"Oh, gawd. I can see where this is going," the redhead nearly groaned.

Deidara grinned and started listing off the possibilities. "And then at the end we have our party! Then the next day is actual Christmas, un!"

Sasori nodded slowly, "I guess we could give it a shot."

Deidara beamed, "Good because I wasn't giving you a choice!"


	31. 10 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Thank you all for coming!~" Deidara exclaimed excitedly. "I'm assuming you all brought the supplies I told you to bring?"

Everyone nodded.

"Great, un!"

"So why exactly did we need to bring all of this?" Kisame asked. "Are we baking?"

Deidara grinned, "Something like that~"

The blond opened the wide doors and revealed the reason behind his excitement.

"We're all participating in the annual gingerbread making contest, un! A gift card is given to every participant and winners have bigger prizes," he smiled. "I thought this would be a really fun idea."

"This is fucking lame, blondie," Hidan stated crossing his arms. "Why would we want to make dumbass gingerbread houses."

"You can eat them afterward? Or destroy them. Sometimes people don't want theirs so they destroy them out back, un. Kind wasteful in my opinion, but it happens."

Hidan grinned, "I like breaking shit."

"I know you do," the blond laughed. "Anyways, let's get started!"

The group poured into the building and situated themselves close by one another. Sasori shared a table right next to the blond.

"So, this is the first theme, huh?" the redhead asked.

The blond nodded, "I thought this would be a good idea. I saw it on pinterest."

"Don't know what that is, but I really don't care. It seems like a good idea though."

"Thanks," Deidara smiled.

_Several minutes later..._

"Deidara what are those...?" Sasori asked staring at the blond's gingerbread house.

Deidara stared back at him as if it were obvious. "Those are gingerbread people, duh."

"Yes, I can see that," the redhead rolled his eyes. "But that one looks like...me."

The blond chuckled and held up the gingerbread man with red icing hair. "Because it is! And look! This one is me, un!" he exclaimed holding up another gingerbread man.

"Why...?"

Deidara set them down and put his hands on his hips. "Why not? I thought it was cute."

"It's weird- Oh god are those minis of us?" the redhead asked in disbelief. He picked one up and examined it.

"It's like one big happy family!" Deidara smiled happily.

Sasori raised an eyebrow at the project "Whatever, brat," he said putting the dessert.

The blond set the gingerbread men all up accordingly and smiled widely. He'd like to have his own small kind of family with the redhead. It was a foolish dream, but a dream nonetheless.

By the end of the contest, a few others and Itachi had won. Deidara pouted at his loss, but Sasori was there to comfort him. By comfort, he meant he'd eat the gingerbread men the blond had made.

"Not bad," the redhead had said.

The rest of day went well enough for the blond. He got to spend it with Sasori. Although they were stuck cleaning up the broken desserts because of Hidan, but it was still time with him. Anytime with Sasori was great.


	32. 09 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Kisame sighed and stared out the window. Today was a sad day.

"If you fucking sigh one more time, I'm going to sock you in the jaw, sharky," Hidan snapped finally getting fed up with the blue man.

Kisame glanced at the platinum blond, glanced back out the window, and sighed again.

Hidan growled and attempted to jump over the table to strangle Kisame, but Kakuzu held him back.

"Seriously, Kisame? Why the hell are you so bummed out about Uchiha? I'm glad he's gone, yeah," Deidara stated smirking.

"No one understands," Kisame nearly whined.

"Jashin, you sound like a bitch!"

"Hidan, please refrain from cursing. People are giving us weird stares," Pein said suggesting to the stares. "And leave Kisame alone. He's just having a blue Christmas."

Everyone laughed at the unintentional pun.

Pein sighed, "I didn't mean it like that. I'm sure if you were in his situation, you'd be sad to. Think about it," the ginger started. "Deidara, what if Sasori left over seas just to see his family?"

"He'd better take me with him," the blond immediately snapped.

"Pft, I wouldn't take you with me even if you were the key to saving the universe, brat. If I ever go overseas, it's to get away from you," Sasori stated sipping his coffee.

Deidara scowled and snatched away the redhead's coffee away and chugged it. "It was worth every burn," he hissed.

Sasori gawked at the blond. "The hell!?"

"Now you know how I feel," Deidara stated crossing his arms.

"I was only joking, you brat!"

The blond humphed, "I told you you were bad at joking, un."

Sasori facepalmed and sighed heavily, "I am _soooo _sorry, brat."

"Apology accepted," the blond smirked. "I'm sorry for drinking all your coffee. It was quite good though, un."

"That's great. Apology not accepted. Get back in line and buy me a new one."

Deidara pouted, "But Danna! I said I was sorry! And mine was way more sincere, un!" he whined.

"Yuhuh. I don't see you getting in line," Sasori tsked.

"But Dannnna-"

"I'll give you _that_ later if you just shut up and go buy me coffee," the redhead groaned.

Deidara instantly perked up about the mentioned offer. "You swear? You're not lying to me are you, un?"

"No. I'm completely serious."

The blond smiled and sprung from his chair. "Be right back~"

The group of nine, excluding Kisame, watched as the blond skipped away happily to the line. The gaze was soon averted to the redhead.

"What?" he asked crossing his arms.

Hidan grinned and practically sprawled himself out over the table. "What the hell was that about? What exactly is _that_?"

"None of your business," the redhead stated.

"Come the fuck on, shit for brains! We all know you and blondie fucking like each other."

Sasori scowled, "Not like your relationship is any more secretive," he hissed.

That immediately got the platinum blond off his back. "Shit man, I have no idea what you're talking about."

Konan smiled and rubbed the back of her neck, "Hidan sweety, we all know. Even Tobi."

"F-Fuck. Kuzu I swear to Jashin I didn't tell anyone other than Deidara!" Hidan said trying defend himself.

Kakuzu rolled his eyes, "Itachi (insert a dramatic sigh from Kisame) was the one to figure it out first, so I went ahead and told the others."

"And you didn't fucking tell me! You asshole!" Hidan yelled.

"Here ya go, Danna, un~" Deidara sung happily, placing the coffee in front of the redhead.

"Thanks, brat," Sasori muttered.

The blond sat back down and stared at the bickering couple across from him. "Uhm, so what did I miss?"

"Only Red fucking jacking off like a bitch, Sharky whining like a bitch, and Kakuzu being a dick!" Hidan yelled.

Sasori growled and slammed both palms on the table top. "Hidan, you are really pissing me off today. I swear to God-"

"Jashin!"

The redhead nearly jumped out of his seat to strangle the platinum blond. Had Deidara not kept him down, he probably would've strangled the platinum blond.

"I'm sorry sirs and madam, you're disturbing the other customers. We're going to have to ask you to leave," a waitress said frowning.

Everybody groaned, except Hidan who gave the woman the finger, and left the cafe.

"Greeeat. We're probably banned now. They'll put our pictures up and won't let us back in," Sasori sighed. "Brat, you may have to dress up as a woman sometime. They make the best coffee and I refuse to get it elsewhere."

Pein rolled his eyes, "Don't be so dramatic, Sasori. We have Kisame doing that already. The guy is practically drowning in his own misery."

Deidara smirked and locked arms with the redhead, "Dress up as a woman, huh? Is that what you're into, un?~"

"Oh, gee, I just remembered. I'm allergic to life. Excuse me while I go find a bridge to jump off of."

Deidara rolled his eyes and unlocked their arms. "You're a heartless, bastard."

"Yup."

"So, Deidara," Konan started, "what is the theme for today?"

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot, un!" the blond exclaimed. "I thought today we could make some ornaments at the glass shop downtown!"

Pein frowned, "Are you sure that's a good idea with them?" he asked referring to Hidan and Kakuzu.

"Eh, yeah it'll be fine. You break it, you buy it. Kakuzu will kill him if something gets broken, un."

Pein chuckled and shrugged, "Alright. Everyone in the van."

-x-X-x-

"Oo~ Sexy, Konan~" Deidara smiled admiring her ornament.

Konan giggled, "Thanks."

The blue haired girl had made a pair of legs with black fishnet stockings and black pumps. On the bottom the word _Naughty _had been written across.

The blond moved over to the next station where Tobi was sitting. "Uhm, that's nice, Tobi, un."

Tobi smiled, "Thanks, Deidara! Don't tell anyone, but," he paused and looked around, "I'm making this for Zetsu!" he whispered excitedly.

Deidara smiled, "That's nice, un." He patted the boy awkwardly on the head and moved on to Zetsu.

The plant man was making a...what was that?. No surprise there. He didn't bother stopping and talking to him. He always confused the blond with his psychological rants. Whatever the hell the man was making was obviously something he wouldn't understand.

Next was Kisame. The blue man was still wallowing in his self pity. "Oh, Kisame…" the blond smiled sadly. Kisame traced his glass ornament lightly, applying glitter here and there. The ornament was the Uchiha fan with a little shark in the middle. "And I thought I was a lovesick fool," Deidara muttered.

Moving on.

Hidan was making a Jashin symbol, obviously. Kakuzu was making a money symbol, obviously. "You guys are so predictable," the blond said sighing. He walked down another station and saw Pein making his ornament.

"Well that's cute…" Deidara stated.

"Isn't it? His name is Mr. Snufflekinz," Pein stated staring deeply at his teddy bear ornament.

Deidara shrugged and sat down at his station next to Sasori. "What are you making, Danna?"

"Scorpion."

"Predictable."

"Hypocrite."

Deidara looked down at his ornament and gave a cheeky smile. "Touche." His ornament was a white dove. A symbol he often made when making his own clay creations. "Isn't it pretty though?"

"Beautiful," Sasori stated glancing at the glass.

The blond smiled, "Just like me?~"

Sasori snorted and smirked, "You wish."

Deidara pouted, "Jerk."

_Later that evening…_

"So about _that_~" the blond practically purred.

Sasori rolled his eyes and looked out the window of the bus. "Can't you wait until we reach my stop?"

Deidara frowned, "No. Besides, if I wait until then, it won't last very long, un."

The redhead raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were all about fleeting anyways," he stated smirking. Sasori 1, Deidara 0.

"I wouldn't mind _that_ being eternal~" the blond muttered blushing. He twiddle his thumbs like a schoolgirl and smiled to himself. He wouldn't mind at all.

"You know you once told me not to play with your emotion," Sasori stated. "Wouldn't _that_ count as messing with your emotions?"

The blond shook his head, "Not at all. Does it mess with yours?"

"Sorta."

Deidara frowned, "Sorry. You don't have to, un."

Sasori sighed, "You're such a spoiled brat, you know that?" he asked muttering. The redhead turned to face the blond.

"You don't have to-"

"Shut up," Sasori said leaning in closer to the blond. Gently, he pressed his lips to the blond's. He could practically feel the excitement radiating from his friend as he shifted closer. The redhead really couldn't understand why the blond would want this, but it seemed to make him happy so he never bothered to ask.

The blond quietly moaned into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck. Deidara didn't know how he did it, but he had managed to make a deal with the redhead. Deidara would do anything he said for a kiss. Just a kiss. That was it. Anything the redhead wanted. What a marvelous deal it was.

Sasori could deny it all he wanted, but he knew in the back of his mind that it excited him as well. A part of him that still longed for someone. Of course, he was too stubborn for that. Deidara was his friend. Only his friend. The redhead also felt bad about it time to time. It was like leading the blond on, which is something he never wanted to do.

Deidara had feelings for him, yet he was unsure. And Deidara put up with it! Why? It was such a big mess in his head. The blond could get with anyone he wanted. Guy or girl. So why Sasori? Why him?

"Shit!" Sasori exclaimed quietly as he pulled away.

"Un?"

The redhead looked out the window and frowned. He had missed his stop. "You planned this, didn't you?" he asked accusingly.

Deidara chuckled and grinned, "Danna, please. I would never. Not my fault you got caught up in your own thoughts, un. Speaking of which, what were you thinking about? You seemed distracted."

Sasori frowned and sat back fully in his seat. Sometime during their little session he had managed to top the blond. Deidara sat back up as well and raised an eyebrow.

"Well?"

The redhead sighed, "I...I'm just confused is all. I don't know what I'm supposed to do with you," he admitted. "Everybody's relationships are showing and they're all jolly and shit...then there's us. Everybody is saying shit like _Oh, it's so obvious_ and et cetera, but...I don't know."

Deidara shrugged and played with the ends of his hair. "Well, I'd really like it if you returned my feelings, un...but if you don't I'm not going to hate you or anything. I'm sorry if it seems like I'm forcing anything on you, un."

"You're not," Sasori said shaking his head. "It's just...wouldn't it hurt your feelings in the long run? It's like using you, yanno?"

"Not really. I don't mind you taking your frustrations out on my body, un. I mean I'd probably get pissed if I found out you had went to some other bitch instead," Deidara laughed gently. "I'm jealous like that, sorry."

The redhead shook his head. "Do you realize how fucked up or relationship is?"

"Pretty fucked."

"Indeed it is."

The two went silent before Sasori sighed, "Maybe we need distance?"

"Distance, un?" Deidara asked.

Sasori nodded, "Like...time for ourselves. Maybe it'll clear things up."

"Oh...uhm alright," the blond said nodding.

"You don't have a problem with that, do you?" the redhead asked.

"Not at all. Do what you gotta do, un."

Sasori nodded, "I'm glad you understand. Deidara, I swear I will give you an answer before New Years."

Deidara smiled, "Alright. I'll wait til then."


	33. 08 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Caroling? You can't be serious," Sasori stated blandly.

Deidara pouted and shoved the book into Sasori's hands. "I am very serious!"

Sasori thrust the book back in the blond's hands. "No, I'm not taking part in it. I'm no singer, brat," he stated crossing his arms.

"Come on, Danna! Get into the spirit!" the blond exclaimed.

The redhead shook his head, "I'll come a long, but don't expect me to sing."

"But you have a nice voice," Deidara protested. "It won't be any fun if you don't sing a long."

"No. That's my final answer. Don't pester me or I won't come at all," Sasori frowned.

Deidara groaned, "Prick."

-x-X-x-

Sasori sat back as he watched his friends carol in the gazebo at that park. He didn't like singing. Never had. He wasn't a music person either. It's not that he didn't appreciate the art, although it seemed like a lousy art to him, he just didn't see the point in it. However, seeing the blond brat smiling and be happy made him feel just as such. He didn't have to participate to feel happy. The redhead was just as content when watching.

After the group had finished up their singing, the blond ran up to the redhead. "Look at this, Danna, un! People payed us for singing! Isn't that nice?" he asked shaking a jar of money.

"It is. Who knew people could be so charitable?"

"Was that sarcasm?" the blond asked suspiciously.

Sasori smirked, "Perhaps."

"I wish you would've joined us though," Deidara muttered. "Even Kakuzu and Hidan had fun."

The redhead shrugged and stood up from the cold bench. "Are you guys still gonna carry on? I'm going to the cafe nearby to get something warm. If you guys are gonna stay I can get you all something," Sasori offered.

"Nawh, we're finished up here anyways. Everybody is heading home, un. Said they all have to pack for their Christmas trips, yanno?"

The redhead nodded. That's right. Everyone had started leaving. Itachi and Tobi, the first and second to leave, had already left for their own family needs. Soon everyone would be gone until the end of Christmas. Wow, December was almost over.

"Could I join you, un? Or do you want your space?" the blond muttered quietly. "I've got nothing better to do and it's pretty cold out."

Sasori raised an eyebrow. He suspected that maybe distance did bother the blond a bit, but now it was clear. It did indeed bother the blond, but it bothered him more than just a bit. "Sure," the redhead said shrugging. "Just because I said maybe we should put some distance between us doesn't mean I won't hang out with you, brat."

Deidara smiled sheepishly and blushed, "Well I just thought that I'd come off as clingy or something."

"You are clingy, brat. I'm just used to it is all. If it were anyone else, I'd get annoyed."

The blond seemed to brighten up at the words. "I see. Well, uhm, coffee, un? It's on me," he chuckled shaking the money jar.

"Sure," Sasori chuckled. "It can be compensation for all the food I buy for you in the morning."

"Un! Compensation date~"


	34. 07 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

As the final days counted down to Christmas, each of the friends seemed to leave. Kisame apparently couldn't stand it anymore and went off to find Itachi and spend Christmas with him. Deidara would have liked to say he was surprised, but he wasn't. It wouldn't be long until Zetsu left and did the exact same thing.

The blond rolled over on his bed glanced at the clock on his wall. He had spent all day inside today. The others were busy packing and doing other things and of course their was Sasori, but...he was trying to give the redhead time to think. Speaking of Sasori...what were his feelings towards Deidara? Obviously, the redhead had to like him somewhat, otherwise he would've flat out told him no.

Deidara pouted and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his pillows. He had a feeling Sasori was still going to say no. It wasn't like he'd hate the redhead if he did, but...rejection never felt good. At least the redhead would still be his friend. _I really need to get out...besides the group hasn't done our theme for today _the blond thought to himself.

He sat up and reached for his phone. What could they do? Pulling up some tabs on the internet, he began searching for something to do. What would be fun for seven full grown adults?

-x-X-x-

"Why a bar?" Sasori asked as the blond and him entered the said place.

Deidara smiled, "Bar party, duh! You don't even have to drink. They sell food too, yanno? I just thought we could just hang out and have a Christmas themed bar party, un."

"I guess it doesn't sound that bad…"

"Hey, blondie and Red are here!" Hidan shouted from the bar counter top. "Yo, fuckers what took so long?"

Deidara laughed and approached the platinum blond. "We had to take the bus, Hidan."

"Lame."

Sasori rolled his eyes, "I'm going to join Pein and Konan in the booth."

The blond gave a nod and watched the redhead walk over to their other friends.

"So? How's it going with fire-crotch? You fuck em yet?" Hidan asked grinning.

Deidara rolled his eyes, "No...well uhm I mean we did it once, but it wasn't meaningful." The blond pulled out a stool and sat next to his friend. "I don't think he likes me that much, un. I mean I know we're best friends, but I think that's all we'll ever be."

Hidan frowned and shook his head. "No way, blondie. I can so fucking tell he likes you a lot. He just won't admit it to himself."

"I sure hope you're right, un," Deidara sighed. "I really don't wanna talk about that right now anyways. I'm going to try enjoy the rest of the days until Christmas," the blond said forcing a smile.

The platinum blond tsked, but didn't bother the other about it any further. "So, what the hell are you doing for Christmas?"

The blond shrugged, "Probably just gonna sit at home and watch Christmas programs. What about you, un?"

"Wait for fucktard to get home and then fuck. He's got some business meeting or something tomorrow, but he'll be back by Christmas day," Hidan explained. "Pretty boring, but hell I'll manage."

"Lucky you," the blond laughed. "I need to get laid more," he sighed.

Hidan laughed and patted the blond on the back. "Damn right you do! I'm glad you fucking finally admit it. Now we just need Red to admit it to, then BAM! You two fuck like bunnies and everyone is happy."

Deidara shook his head and chuckled, "I wish."

"I think everything will blow over smoothly. The new year is so fucking close, blondie, don't let some fucktards ruin that for you, alright? If you have any problems, know I got your fucking back."

"Thanks, Hidan," Deidara smiled.

"Hey, guys, we're gonna start ordering food now. You gonna join us?" Konan asked as she approached the two blonds.

"Fuck yeah. Come on, blondie," Hidan said hopping off the stool. Deidara did the same and followed the bluenette and platinum blond. He really hoped Hidan was right.

-x-X-x-

"And I-I said _Hey, those are my keys!_" Hidan laughed drunkenly. Everybody at the table laughed and encouraged the albion to carry on. "So he puts on some fucking slippers and…"

Sasori sat back sipping his Holiday Mixer, thinking. Everyone was in a good a mood and having a great time. And it was all thanks to Deidara. The first thing that came to his mind was that the blond was too good for him. He knew that Deidara would say otherwise if he ever presented that thought to him, but it felt true. Deidara was great at socializing and was a great friend, even to his non-best friends. He made sure everyone was having a good time, even if he didn't like them. Deidara was overall a people pleaser.

The redhead snorted at the thought. _Pleaser indeed._ He chuckled as the memory came to mind. He wouldn't lie to himself about it. The blond was great -no, amazing- in bed.

"Danna?" Deidara asked as he noticed the redhead laughing mostly to himself. "Something funny?"

"Just a thought," he hummed before taking a drink.

Deidara smiled, "Well I'm glad you're having a good time. I told you you would, un."

"That you did," Sasori nodded. "Where'd Hidan go?" he asked now noticing the platinum blond's presence missing. "And Kakuzu?"

"Bathroom," Konan muttered eyes never leaving her phone.

Sasori and Deidara raised an eyebrow in unison. "What are you looking at, un?" the blond asked attempting to see.

"You don't want to know," Pein warned, but it was far too late. Deidara had already caught a glimpse of the phone's secrets.

"Ohmygodmyeyes!" Deidara nearly screamed as he shot back down in his seat. "Ew, ew, ew, ew."

Sasori frowned and looked over at the phone himself. _Oh._ _Ew. _He looked away and rubbed the back of his neck. Well he could have lived without seeing that.

"Konan? Why the hell are you watching that? That's so weird, un," Deidara asked freaked out.

The blunette laughed, "I paid Kakuzu to let me. I don't think Hidan knows though."

"You better hope he doesn't find out, un. He'll so kill you."

Konan shrugged and went back to her business. Sasori and Deidara glanced over at Pein with questionable looks. The ginger shrugged and sipped his drink quietly.

"So, Zetsu? What are you doing for Christmas, un?" Deidara asked changing topics.

The bicolored man stopped munching on his salad and spared the two artists a glance. "We are having Tobi over. _Yeah, ain't no way in hell we're going to stay in a house full of Uchiha's_."

"What if Tobi doesn't want to leave?"

Zetsu considered the thought. "Never thought of that. _Because that's not going to happen_. I suppose we wouldn't mind staying," he said smiling. Instantly the smile turned into a scowl. "_We!? I mind! I fucking mind! Damn it, Su. Sometimes I wish we were separated. You're so inconsiderate of my feelings. Tobi is such an annoying twat. I don't want to go over to some damn Uchiha's house. I don't wanna! I don't wanna!"_

Everyone stared, gawking at the strange man.

"Sometimes I wish we were too. However, you know that is clearly impossible. I'm sorry to have been a burden to you, big brother. If you do not wish to see Tobi. We will not," the white half frowned. "_Su, stop sulking. It's lame._" When Su said nothing more, Zet frowned. "_Well shit, now he's gonna lock himself away._"

"Er, Zetsu?" the blond asked, tapping the green haired male on the shoulder.

"_Yeah, blondie?_"

"I know it's not any of my business, but uhm...perhaps you should apologize? I mean you generally put up with Tobi on a daily basis. How could you not like him? You have to like him a tiny bit," Deidara stated.

The man snorted and laughed at the blond. "_You're an annoying kid, you know that? Anyways, we're clocking out. I have to cheer up this emo piece of shit before he decides to do something stupid. See ya later, losers."_

The group watched as the bicolored man left the bar. Once he was gone, Pein turned to them and said, "Zetsu is a brother with himself?"

"I have no idea. Must be a mpd thing," Sasori stated.

Deidara nodded in agreement. "I'm no psychologist, but it seems like a possible outcome. It's kinda weird though how he refers to himself as Zet and Su though."

"Well it'd be hard to give them only one name. I mean for themselves. Imagine if you referred to another being as yourself. It'd be weird. I think it's only logical that he does refer to himself in two different ways," Sasori stated.

"Huh...makes sense. KInda glad we don't have to deal with him so much, un. I don't know how Tobi understands him when we barely can ourselves," Deidara commented.

Pein shrugged, "Maybe Tobi is smarter than he looks."

"Right! And I didn't just get fucked," Hidan laughed, announcing himself at the table loudly. "Stop saying stupid shit, Pein-in-the-ass. Tobi is as fucking dumb as they get."

"Tobi isn't that stupid, Hidan."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "You stay out of this, blondie. Keep that mouth busy of yours with a cock or something."

"Hidan!" the blond snapped, blushing.

The platinum blond laughed, "Not my cock, dumbshit! His cock!" he exclaimed pointing to the redhead.

Sasori grabbed Hidan's finger and bent it backwards, attempting to break it.

"Ow! You little shit!" Hidan hissed as he snatched his finger away. "Kuzu, fucking kiss it!"

"Fuck no. Those fingers were just up your ass."

"You didn't seem to give a fuck two fucking minutes ago when we were fucking fucking!" Hidan snapped at the older male.

Sasori rubbed the back of his neck. "They're quite embarrassing. Remind me. Why did we invite them?"

Deidara laughed and smiled sheepishly, "If we didn't then Hidan would bitch about it."

"Ah, that's right," Sasori muttered to himself. "I think I'm going to go now. They're probably gonna stay here a bit longer. I don't wanna be around for that. See ya later, Dei." The redhead exited the booth and left the group.

Deidara pouted at the loss of the other. "You drove Danna away, un," he whined.

Pein smiled and pulled Konan up with him. "Yeah, I think we are gonna go to. Hidan's getting a bit...uhm," he glanced at the platinum blond, who was attracting some very angry fellows. "Yeah. Thanks for inviting us. See you again, Deidara."

The blond nodded and sighed, "Hidan, you drive our friends away, yet attract unwanted guests. See ya guys later, un. Oh, and have fun, Kakuzu," he waved leaving the bar. Well that was eventful.


	35. 06 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"So, I thought that today we could make some cookies and sell them at work."

"Do we have enough time to make cookies?" Pein asked tying an apron around his torso.

Deidara nodded, "We don't have to make a lot. I bought a bunch of pre-baked cookies that we can decorate too."

"I think it sounds like a good idea," Zetsu said getting an apron for himself. "_Yeah, as long as I can at least one_."

The blond laughed and nodded, "We can keep some back for ourselves. Danna, are you going to help, un."

"Duh," the redhead said, "I'll jump at any chance to show you you up," he teased.

Deidara grinned, "Oh, you're so on. My cookies will look waaaay better than yours!"

"Oh, oh, oh! I wanna fucking judge!" Hidan laughed.

"So, it's decided! We'll have a cookie off," the blond declared. "Oh, we should have a prize."

Hidan grinned, "Loser has to wear the sexy Santa outfit and have to listen to whatever winner says to do!"

Pein chuckled, "That sounds promising. Deidara I'm betting on you."

Sasori gawked at the ginger. _That traitor! He just wants to see me in a dress_. "Fine, but if we're going that far, we're letting the shoppers decide. I don't trust Hidan's judgement."

"Fair enough, un. Can't wait to see you in that dress~" Deidara chuckled winking.

Sasori chuckled as well, "Can't wait to see you bow down to your master once again."

And so the cookie off began. Crazy, complicated designs were plastered onto the cookies with various icings and sprinkles. The two artists had made at least two dozens each. Whose cookies all got sold before the other would win. They were both down to their last cookies. Sasori with two left and Deidara with one. Just when Deidara thought he had won, he saw another shopper come by and stop. He approached the redhead and bought the two last cookies. Both purchases were made at the same time, causing a tie.

"Damn," Pein said surprised. "A draw. What do we do now?"

Hidan laughed and held up two boxes. "I say, throw both of them in dresses."

"Oh, hell no," Sasori scowled.

Deidara snickered at Sasori's reactions, but inwardly groaned as he saw the outfits exposed.

-x-X-x-

"Why did I agree to this?" Sasori groaned pulling the dress down. He growled lowly as he felty the back of the dress go up in return. "Gawd, why did I agree?"

Deidara, despite having his own trouble keeping the dress down, laughed. "You look nice in a dress, un."

Sasori glared at him.

The blond only laughed in return. "Danna, pulling on the dress won't help."

The redhead sighed, "It's comforting. Gawd, everybody is staring."

Deidara patted the redhead's head sympathetically. "Now you know how I feel everytime I'm put into a dress, un. It feels like everyone is staring."

"The only difference is that you like a girl, while I don't. I don't just feel like they're staring, I know they are."

"They're probably staring at you crotch, un. I forgot how big you are," Deidara chuckled. "Geez, that dress is really tight on you, huh, Danna? It outlines it so perfectly-"

"Please stop," Sasori groaned. "It's embarrassing enough without you mentioning that."

The blond laughed, "Sorry. I'm just saying. The dress is just tighter because you're slightly bigger than me and it's the same as my size."

The redhead frowned, "What a most unpleasant breeze…"

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck, "Indeed. Let's just get this over with, un." He rang his little bell and held a bucket out. "Donations for charity~"

Sasori sighed. He really needed new friends. Although, he had to say...Deidara's ass looked nice in the dress. Perhaps he should start making the blond's costumes a bit snugger. Just because he liked messing with the blond, yanno? Solely for that purpose only.


	36. 05 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Did you bring them?" Deidara asked excitedly.

Sasori rolled his eyes and waved the objects in front of the blond's face. "Nope."

The blond rolled his eyes and snatched a sled from his friend. "This is gonna be so much fun!" He set the slide down and got on. "Push me down, un?"

The redhead tossed the other sleds down and used his foot to kick down the sled. The blond let out a girlish squeal as he slid down the hill. Sasori chuckled to himself and watched the blond go down. Once Deidara reached the bottom, he shot up and starting laughing.

"Danna! Let's make a ramp! We can race! Race me!"

Sasori rolled his eyes and grabbed the nearest sled. He didn't bother sitting down and simply slid down the hill as if he was on a snowboard.

Deidara smirked and put a hand on his hip, "You're a lousy sportsman, you know that, un?"

"How so?"

"You can easily snowboard down a hill on a sled, yet you can't ice skate...Or were you tricking me, so we could skate closer?~" Deidara purred sliding his arms around the redhead's neck.

Sasori chuckled, "Right." He moved the arms off of him and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Did the others say they'd be here?"

Deidara pulled out his phone and scrolled through it. "Hidan said he wasn't feeling well. Must be hungover, so he won't be joining us. Zetsu said he could. And I believe Pein and Konan said they'd come by as well, un."

"Alright. I suppose we could make ramps. You don't think it'll be too dangerous, do you?"

"It is, but that's the point," Deidara grinned. "We should make medium sized ones though. That way no one gets seriously hurt, un."

Sasori nodded, "I see that my sense of surroundings and safety is wearing down on you.'"

Deidara shrugged, "Perhaps. Anyways, the snow is still too soft for fast sledding, so we need to slicken it up~ Let's build the ramps and then race!"

"Sure."

-x-X-x-

"Wow. Pein, honey, look at this!" Konan exclaimed grabbing her boyfriend's attention.

The two had just made it to the park. Upon first arrival of the park, kids nor adults were present. With further inspection, they found out why. Within the time span Sasori and Deidara were given, they had managed to make several race tracks for sleds. Kids and families gathered around and raced competitively or just for fun. The two even made small tracks for younger kids.

Konan smiled as she observed the two.

Sasori was helping the blond make a bigger ramp for the guys with snowboards and skis. They were bickering, as usual, but the way they looked at each other gave everything away. They looked at each other with so much care and passion that it reminded the bluenette of the first time she began dating Pein.

"Oooh, I just hate it when two people are perfect for each other and they won't date!" the girl exclaimed frustrated. "They obviously want each other! Stupid stubborn Sasori! He better say something to Deidara soon, I'm so fed up with all of this confused bullshit!"

Pein laughed and wrapped an arm around the woman. "Don't worry, sweety. I'm sure Sasori will come to realize his feelings soon. Very soon."

"How do you know?" she asked.

"I just do. Now, let's go down there and see if we can be of any help," the ginger said, leading the girl down to hill.

When they reached the bottom they were greeted by Zetsu. "Hello. _Hey_."

"Hey, Zetsu," Konan smiled. "How long have you been here?"

"Just got here. _What the hell is all of this?_" the man asked looking around. Who knew the two artists could attract such a crowd.

Pein shrugged, "Seems like they made a fun snow day."

"Hey guys, un! What do you think?" Deidara asked running up to the three. "Danna and I did all of this! Some other people helped out too!"

Sasori sighed and shoved his frozen fingers in his pockets. "You let one brat slide down and then the whole neighborhood comes."

"Nice work you two," Konan giggled. "It looks like a lot of fun."

"It is! We raced like ten times before just to get it slick enough," Deidara laughed. "You should've seen Danna! He was practically flying!"

The redhead nodded, "You guys should go try it out too. The people here aren't actually that bad. They've been respectful to each other."

"Un! We only had to kick out like one guy, but overall everyone is nice." Deidara pointed to the top of a hill and smirked. "Race you guys up it!"

The group laughed and chased after the blond, trying to reach the top before each other. Sasori, however, slowed down and got Konan's attention. "Uhm, hey."

"What's up?" she asked smiling, slowing her pace as well.

Sasori shrugged and fingered the lent in his jacket pockets. "I've been thinking…"

Konan raised an eyebrow.

"I think I may like Deidara...As in more than a friend. More than a best friend," the redhead said blushing.

The girl nearly squealed in excitement. "Seriously!?"

"Yes, yes. Hush. I'm...still coming to terms with it...so I won't be giving him an answer just yet."

Konan groaned, "Seriously!?"

"Hush, woman. Yes, I'm serious…" Sasori sighed. "Just don't tell him, okey? Please, Konan."

"Fine, fine, but the next time you guys do it, you better let me watch!"


	37. 03 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

"Wow, this place is huge," Deidara said amazed as he looked up at the building.

Sasori nodded and shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's a 4.5 star hotel. Expensive. Remind me why we decided to come here."

"_Tomorrow we're having a Christmas party. The usual guys won't be there, but it's something to do."_

"_Oo, Danna! That sounds fun," the blond grinned. "We should go!"_

_Sasori shrugged, "Sure."_

"Oh. Right," the redhead muttered to himself. Pein and Konan had asked. Deidara had wanted to go ago. So he agreed. Damn.

Deidara snapped him out of his thoughts by grabbing him by his tie and yanking on it. "Come on, Danna. It's cold out here. Let's go inside, un."

"Brat," the redhead hissed fixing his tie.

The blond crossed his arms and frowned. "You were spacing out."

"I wasn't spacing out. I was thinking," Sasori clarified. He straightened out his tie and sighed. "Let's just go."

"Finally," the blond muttered as he followed the redhead inside. He stared in amazement as they entered the building. Everything seemed so fancy. "We'll have to wait in here until Konan or Pein show up," Sasori said pulling the blond from his trance.

Deidara nodded, "Right."

"Sasori! Deidara!" a girl squealed running up to the two.

The two artists looked up and saw their blue haired friend in a white silky dress. Following behind her was Pein in a tux.

"Awh, Sasori, if you had worn a brighter shade of red you could've matched Pein~" Konan giggled referring to both of the males undershirts.

Sasori snored, "No offense, but I'm glad I didn't."

Pein chuckled, "None taken. Come, let's get you guys checked in."

After the two were checked in they followed the couple up to the fifth floor where the holiday party was being held. There were many people dressed in dresses and tuxedos. The majority of them held glasses of wines and were enjoying themselves.

"Just have fun," Konan smiled. "Oh, and Sasori."

"Yes?" the redhead asked raising an eyebrow.

The girl gave the blond a quick glance then looked back at Sasori.

The redhead blanched and looked away. "Yeah, yeah. I'll think about it."

"Think about what?" Deidara asked.

"Nothing, brat. Let's go get something to drink," Sasori muttered taking the blond by his arm and leading him away.

Konan sighed and smiled, "I hope he tells him."

Pein wrapped his arm around her side and kissed her cheek. "Don't push him too much. Sasori will tell him sometime."

"I sure hope so."

-x-X-x-

"What was Konan talking about, un?" Deidara asked as Sasori filled both of them glasses of red wine.

Sasori handed him his glass and shook his head. "It was nothing."

"Didn't seem like nothing."

"Don't worry about it," Sasori said leading to a couch. He sat down and the blond joined him. "I'm not sure what to do at parties like this," he admitted. "I've been to very few and I've never stayed long."

The blond smiled and sipped his wine. "Well you just socialize and drink wine. Or at least that's what they do in movies…"

Sasori chuckled and shook his head. "You and your TV shows. I'd rather not socialize with anyone, to be honest."

"Well then I guess we just hang out," the blond shrugged smiling.

"I guess-"

"Deidara! Hey, long time no see!" a man exclaimed approaching the two.

Said blond looked up confused, "Kazuma? What're you doing here?"

The guy laughed and took a seat between the two. He ran his fingers through his dyed red hair. "Damn, it's been forever since I've seen you. How have you been?"

Deidara scratched the back of his head and smiled. "I've been fine. Still working at the mall. I see you dyed your hair, un."

"I see you still say 'un'," Kazuma laughed. "Yeah, I thought it'd be pretty cool. Red is Christmassy. It was that or green."

The blond laughed. He stopped when he saw Sasori leaving the two. "Danna, where are you going?"

The redhead turned around and stared at the two blandly. "To get more wine," he stated referring to his empty glass.

"Who's your friend, Dei?"

Sasori outwardly flinched and gripped his glass tighter.

"Oh, this is Sasori. Danna this is Kazuma-"

"Brat," the redhead nearly hissed. "I remember exactly who he is."

Kazuma frowned and raised an eyebrow. "How would you? We've never met before."

Deidara rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"None of your goddamned business," Sasori glared. "I'll be back whenever. Have fun socializing or whatever, brat." The redhead turned his back and started to walk off.

Kazuma turned to the blond. "He seemed agitated. Why're you friends with a grump like him?"

"He is my best friend, un. He's usually never like that. The only time I've seen him that angry was when Hidan and I-" the blond stopped mid sentence and frowned. Sasori was jealous over Kazuma? Well, he was his ex. And they did have a bad history together. Guess it was a legitimate reason.

Sasori grumbled to himself as he poured himself more wine. Dumb fake redheaded asshole showing up at the party. How could Deidara so casually talk to his exes? Once he left somebody he never turned back to them. No talking. No friendship. Nothing. He was done with them.

The redhead sighed as he walked around the room. He didn't feel like interrupting the blond's little reunion. He passed by a closet and stopped in front of it when he heard several knocks coming from it. Sasori opened the door and a man came stumbling out, falling to his feet.

"Th-Thanks, man. The closet door is fucking broken. Couldn't get it open from the inside," the drunken man explained before standing shakily. He patted the redhead's shoulder before walking off.

Sasori shrugged and walked away. Parties were so pointless. He walked around a bit more before he made his way back to Deidara. He was not pleased by the sight at all. Kazuma was still present, however he had his arm discreetly placed around the blond, meaning it was on the back of the couch. He was also a bit too close in Sasori's opinion.

"Hey, Danna! Took you a long time to get wine, un."

"Yeah," Sasori said standing awkwardly near the two.

Kazuma smiled and sipped the last of wine. "Damn, out. Guess I'll need to get some more."

Deidara stood up and shook his head. "I can go get it for you. I need to refill my glass anyways, un."

"Oh, would you?"

"Un! Do you want some more, Danna? You've a little under half left."

Sasori shrugged and handed the blond his glass.

Deidara took the two redhead's glasses and stalked off to the wine table. As soon as the blond was out of sight, Kazuma chuckled and ran his hands through his hair.

"What's so funny?" Sasori asked blandly.

Kazuma smirked, "Nothing. Just ironic that you dyed your hair red too. Did you know about Deidara's liking to redheads."

Sasori's eye twitched in annoyance. "This is natural."

"Oh? Is it? It's so dark," Kazuma pointed out.

The redhead glared, "I assure you it's my real hair color."

"Sure, sure. Whatever you say, man," he chuckled. "Say, do you think that Deidara would get with me again?"

"Most certainly not," Sasori hissed.

Kazuma raised an eyebrow. "Geez, vicious much? It's not like I want a long term relationship with the bitch. He's hell of a fuck though. Perhaps I could-"

Sasori stopped the male's contemplating and grabbed him by his shirt, pulling him eye level. "Listen here, fucker. I am not going to repeat myself twice. Deidara is not some toy for your amusement. You've already fucked with him once and if you do it again, I will personally deal with you this time."

Kazuma snorted, "Oh, so he told you about our past, huh? What? You gotta crush on him or something?"

"You are really starting to piss me off," the redhead sneered.

"Yeah, yeah. Like I give two fucks. Listen, I don't care what you think you may do. When blondie gets back with the wine, I'm going to take him upstairs and-"

Sasori, finally having enough, snapped and punched the other male square in the face.

"Mofferfucher…" the male muttered before fainting.

The redhead smirked and pulled the male off the couch. He knew exactly what to do with the bastard.

Deidara came back a couple minutes later, three glasses in his hands. "Huh? Where's Kazuma go, un?" he asked approaching the couch.

Sasori shrugged, "Said he remembered something he'd forgotten to do. Must've been really important." The redhead couldn't help but smile at the thought of the bottle redhead sitting passed out in the broken closet.

"Oh...well okey then. He was getting kinda annoying anyways," Deidara laughed handing the redhead his drink. "Although now we have an extra drink…"

Sasori took the drink gratefully and shrugged, "Just set it on the table. Someone will drink it."

"Un. You seem in a better mood, Danna."

The redhead smirked, "I'm starting to feel better. Perhaps it's the wine."

Deidara smiled, "Yeah, maybe. Hey, they're holding a dance in the next room over. I was thinking maybe we could-"

"Let's do it," Sasori interrupted.

"Huh? Really, un?"

The redhead nodded and downed his wine quickly. "Yeah, really. Come on, before I change my mind."

Deidara laughed and latched onto the man's side. "Alright, Danna!"

Perhaps Sasori could make the best out of tonight.


	38. 02 More Days

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Sasori groaned and rolled over on his side. He hissed as the light from his alarm clock blinked brightly in his face. The redhead sat up slowly, knowing he had a slight hangover from the other night. He checked the time and sighed. 4AM. The hairs on his neck stood as he heard the shifting of covers from beside him.

Without looking over, the redhead lifted the blankets to see if he had any sort of clothing on. Thankfully, he did. Relieved by the fact, he looked over. A faint smile graced his lips as he saw his blond friend snuggling a pillow to his chest. The smile disappeared and was replaced by a grimace. Sasori clutched his head as it throbbed in pain.

He slipped out of the bed quietly and left to get some aspirins and water. When the redhead returned he saw the blond sitting up, looking around.

"Aspirin?" Sasori offered, holding a bottle and a glass of water.

Deidara nodded slowly and took the glass of water. Sasori handed the blond two pills and closed the bottle, putting it on his bedside table.

The blond rubbed his forehead and handed the glass to the redhead. "Thanks, un."

Sasori nodded and downed his two pills as well. "It's 4AM, you know."

"Damn," the blond sighed. "Too early to be awake. Is it raining?"

The redhead moved the curtain back and looked out the window. "Sleeting," he clarified.

"Damn it."

"What?"

Deidara frowned, "I wanted to go see the Christmas lights in Shinjuku."

"It isn't too bad. Maybe it'll clear up by tonight," Sasori said, giving the boy some hope.

"I hope so. I wanted to go with you," the blond blushed. "I mean if you wanted to. I heard they were really cool this year."

Sasori gave the blond a smile, "I'd like to go. Hm, if it does clear up we should also go see Midtown's Starlight Garden."

"Un! That'd be awesome," Deidara smiled.

Sasori nodded, "Uhuh, but right now it's too early for anything. Just get some sleep, okey?"

"Only if you stay."

The redhead sighed and climbed into bed. He resisted smiling when he felt the blond scoot closer to him. Sasori snuggled in the covers and wrapped a single arm around the blond.

Deidara didn't complain, but instead scooted even closer. "Someone is in a cuddly mood," he chuckled.

"Shut up," Sasori muttered. "Sleep."

"Yes, Danna," the blond said before burying his face in the junction of Sasori's neck.

The redhead faintly smiled and placed a quick kiss on top of the blond's head.

-x-X-x-

It was 8PM when the two artists set out on their light seeing adventure. They started with the Shinjuku lights since it was closer to them.

"It's so pretty, un," Deidara smiled awed by the lights.

"Indeed," the redhead agreed. "Although, I wish the wind would let down. It's making it colder than it needs to be."

Deidara nodded, "I'm glad we came."

"Yeah?"

The two walked in silence, side by side. Deidara glanced often at the redhead. He looked so at peace and the way the lights shone on his pale faced made him look doll like. The blond blushed and looked the other way. How could someone look so perfect? He frowned as he watched many couples walk by hand in hand. Deidara discreetly moved closer to Sasori. He wanted to be like the couples walking by. The blond didn't often think of couple things, but actually seeing them made him long for it.

"Something wrong, Deidara?" Sasori asked.

Deidara blinked and shook his head. "Nothing. Just cold, un," he shrugged.

"You should've worn more than just a long sleeve shirt," Sasori stated.

"I was excited."

"Of course you were," Sasori chuckled. "Here, brat."

Deidara looked over and saw the redhead pulling off his sweatshirt. "What're you doing?"

"What's it look like?" Sasori asked. "Put that on, brat. I don't want you getting sick or anything." He held out his sweatshirt to the blond.

"But you'll be cold…"

The redhead shrugged and fixed the scarf around his neck. "I have the scarf you made me. I'll be fine."

"But Danna-"

"No buts. Put it on now," Sasori demanded.

Deidara blushed and pulled it over his head. "You didn't have to, but thanks, un."

Sasori nodded, "No problem."

-x-X-x-

Deidara stood in awe as he looked over Midtown. "Holy shit…" he muttered. "It's amazing, un…"

Sasori chuckled and scooted closer to the blond, allowing more people to close in on the front. "Everything is amazing to you, brat."

"You can't deny that this is fucking amazing," Deidara argued.

"You've been hanging around Hidan too much," the redhead commented. "But, yes, it is amazing."

Deidara smiled and leaned against the redhead. "Christmas is almost here."

Sasori nodded, "Yeah…" He recalled Konan telling him to tell the blond. A nervousness settled into his stomach at the thought.

"Only two more days until Christmas…"

"Technically three if you count the actual day," Sasori stated.

Deidara chuckled, "I like the sound of two more days better."

"Of course."

"Ah, hey Dei," the redhead started. "Tomorrow I'm busy. I won't be able to hang out, alright?"

The blond frowned, "Oh...uhm alright. I was just going to stay home and watch movies anyways," he shrugged.

Sasori nodded, "It's getting late. Maybe we should head back?"

"Un…" Deidara smiled almost sadly. "Thanks for coming with me."

"Not a problem. I enjoyed it."

Deidara nodded and followed the redhead to the nearest bus stop. Although the blond was excited for Christmas, he also didn't want it to come. It meant being alone again. It was only one day. One day alone wouldn't change him.


	39. 00 More Days

THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHP. I REPEAT THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHP! The 25th is c: (the next one)

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Deidara sat curled up on the couch, popcorn in hands. He was watching Christmas programs one after another. Tomorrow was Christmas. He had received various phone calls from everyone wishing him a Merry Christmas. Still he sat boredly on his couch.

The blond nearly jumped out of skin when he heard someone enter his house. He turned frantically and saw it was Sasori. In his hands he carried a neatly wrapped present.

"Sorry, didn't mean to scare you," the redhead said taking off his shoes. He approached the blond and handed him the present. "You get me something every year, so I decided to give in return."

"You didn't have to," Deidara stated, although he was smiling outwardly, excited.

Sasori shrugged, "Wanted to."

The blond took the gift from the redhead and set it down beside him. "Just a minute. I got you something too." He stood up and rushed to the other side of the room to the Christmas tree. He picked up the single gift from under the tree and presented it to Sasori.

"Merry Christmas, Danna, un."

"Thanks," the redhead said taking the gift.

They sat down on the couch and opened their gifts at the same time.

Sasori's eyes widened a fraction as he saw his gift. New carving tools for his puppets. How did the blond know he needed them? He hadn't said anything to anyone. He planned on buying new ones when they restocked.

Deidara ran his fingers over his gift. The redhead had bought him a Nightmare Before Christmas gift set. It came with a blanket, house slippers, two mugs, cologne, and Jack, Sally, and Zero plushies. "Danna…" he muttered.

"Huh?"

The blond set the gift on his coffee table and glomped the male. "I love it, un!"

Sasori fell back, slightly startled by the action. "I was hoping you would. I really didn't know what else to get you. I know you really love the movie so...uh yeah. Seemed fitting," the redhead explained.

Deidara hugged the male tightly. "I do! I love it so much. Thank you, un."

Sasori extended his arm out to set his gift on the table as well. He wrapped his arms around the blond to return the hug.

The blond shifted and looked the redhead in the eyes. A blush crawled across his cheeks as he realized just how close they were.

The redhead stared back. He realized the situation. There was two things he could do. Let go of the blond and sit back up or lean up and kiss Deidara. It seemed that the blond was thinking the same thing, except he decided which he wanted to do. Sasori had to act quick. He decided he'd let go.

Ha. Right.

Sasori held onto the blond tighter and leaned into the kiss. He could only deny it for so long. He liked Deidara. A lot. The redhead easily dominated the kiss, deepening it by letting his tongue slip between the blond's lips.

Deidara ran his hand up to the redhead's hair and entangled his fingers in the soft red locks. He shivered as he felt Sasori's cold hands move under his shirt and run up his back. He let out a soft moan and pressed himself even closer if that was even possible.

The redhead pulled back from the kiss and stared up at the blond.

"Sorry, un," Deidara muttered. "It just felt right to do…" he stated sitting up and removing himself from the redhead.

Sasori shrugged, "It's fine. Not like I stopped you or anything."

"Un."

The two sat awkwardly in silence until Sasori stood up and stretched. "Uhm, I guess I should go. Thanks for the gift. I really like it, Dei."

Deidara nodded, "You're welcome. Thanks as well. Merry Christmas...again."

"You too."

Sasori gave a faint smile before taking his leave. The blond frowned as he watched his friend leave. He really didn't want the redhead to leave. He needed something to keep him socially active. The blond reached for his gift and opened gift with ease. He began pulling the stuff out and setting it on the table. He smiled and hugged the plushies to his chest. Deidara decided to snuggle up on the couch once more and watch the programs.

He snuggled into the blanket and got comfortable. He was half tempted to go make some hot chocolate or coffee just so he could use his mugs, but he remembered he didn't have either. What good was a mug without something warm in it? The blond made a mental note to buy some later. It would come in handy for times like this.


	40. The End

WARNING: YAOI  
Genre: Romance / Friendship  
Rated : T  
Naruto © Kishimoto

* * *

Deidara sighed as he scrolled through Facebook. Yesterday's party was fun and there had been a few posts made about it, but now...now everyone was posting their families opening presents on Christmas morning. He didn't know why he even got on. He knew it would be the same as always.

The blond had woken up early today as if he was a child expecting presents on Christmas. Of course, he wouldn't be receiving any presents today. He only got presents on the 24th and weeks later from extended family.

_Ding. Ding. Ding. _

Deidara scowled at his phone. Sighing, he shut off his phone. Not like he was expecting anyone to call anyways. No one ever did. He sighed again and sprawled out on his couch. What to do? What to do?

He sat back up and groaned. Deidara was bored. The blond stood and walked to the kitchen. Yesterday evening he had managed to buy a pack of coffee at the grocery store before closing. It was instant coffee, but it was coffee nonetheless. Grabbing one of his new mugs he filled it with water and set it in the microwave. As he waited for the water to heat, he searched his kitchen up and down for some chocolate.

At the same time his microwave went off, telling him it was done, someone knocked at his door. Deidara was surprised. Who would be coming over on Christmas morning? Forgetting his coffee, he slowly made his way to the door. Upon opening the door he was further surprised by whom his guest was.

"Sasori?"

The redhead gave a sheepish smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "Uh...hey."

Deidara blinked. "What're you doing here, un?" he asked confused.

"Well...I was bored to be honest. And I figured since the both of us were spending Christmas alone, we could just...hang out or something," Sasori said shrugging. "Can I come in?"

The blond nodded and moved aside to let the redhead in. "Coffee?"

Sasori raised an eyebrow, "You have coffee?"

"It's instant, un. I bought it last night," the blond stated returning to the kitchen. "You want some?"

"Sure. You have creamer right?"

Deidara nodded, "I hate bitter coffee."

The redhead smirked and joined his friend in the kitchen. "I called a couple minutes ago," he stated offhandedly.

"Oh, sorry. I had my phone off," the blond blushed.

Sasori chuckled, "I noticed. What for?"

The blond shrugged, "I never get calls or texts on Christmas. And Facebook was being annoying, un."

The redhead nodded, "Ah, I see."

Deidara smiled and handed the redhead his mug of coffee.

"Thanks," the redhead said taking a sip of the warm liquid.

"Un."

The two sipped their beverages in silence. Both were leaning up against the counters, contently listening to the sound of Christmas programs run. Sasori glanced at the blond and sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"Something wrong?" Deidara asked noticing his friend's distress.

Sasori chuckled softly and set his coffee down. "Not really. Just...kinda funny," he muttered.

The blond cocked his head, "What is. un?"

The redhead shrugged and pushed off the counter. "I've this feeling in my stomach." He approached the blond calmly and stood in front of him. Deidara blushed and drank his coffee quickly.

"Sick?"

Sasori shook his head, "More like nervous...which makes it funny, because it should be easy."

"What should be easy?" Deidara asked now feeling nervous himself.

The redhead sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets. Guess it was now or never. Sasori stared down at his feet and in a low voice muttered, "I like you, Deidara. I like you a lot."

The blond blinked at the redhead. "That's why you're so nervous, un?" he asked in almost disbelief. "I know you like me, Danna. Friends genuinely like each other."

Sasori laughed, "You don't get it do you, brat?" He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, "I'm saying I'm returning your feelings. I've come to terms with it...and well...I've decided. I like you more than a best friend. It probably explains why I let you do so much with me, unlike others." The redhead sighed softly and looked up at the blond. "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I love you. I can't think of any other rational explanation and-"

"Danna!" the blond exclaimed throwing his arms around the redhead. Deidara hugged the male tightly and closed his eyes shut. This had to be a dream. "You're not joking?"

A pair of strong arms wrapped around the blond's waist. "I'm not. Remember, brat? I'm bad at joking. I'd never joke with something like this."

Deidara's lips curved into a big smile. He felt tears prick the corners of his eyes. No way. Just no way! Sasori felt the same way. He...felt the same as himself! "Sasori~" he cried happily.

The redhead pulled him from the hug. His eyebrows knit together in worry. "Why're you crying…?" he asked studying the blond in front of him.

"I-I'm just so happy, un!" Deidara smiled. "I didn't think you'd feel the same, so I'm just really surprised." The blond wiped his tears away with his sleeves. "I'm sorry. I'm acting like a girl."

Sasori chuckled, "You always act like a girl, brat." He cupped the blond's chin and leaned in for a simple, yet sweet, kiss. "Though I suppose it's not the worst thing in the world."

The blond wrapped his arms around the redhead's neck and pulled him in for another kiss.

The redhead kissed back and pressed the blond against the counter. "Mm...Don't turn fluffy on me, brat. Just because I said I love you doesn't mean I will play the nice guy act," Sasori muttered.

Deidara chuckled and nipped playfully at the redhead's bottom lip. "You wouldn't be my Danna if you did~"

Sasori smirked and nipped the blond's lip in return. "Damn right." The redhead kissed him again and moved down to his neck to give him butterfly kisses.

Both jumped, startled, when several knocks erupted from the blond's door. The newly formed couple stared at each other before Sasori unwillingly let go of the blond.

Deidara opened his door and for the third time that day was surprised. "Pein, Konan…? Guys?"

Sasori raised and eyebrow and extended the door wider to see all of their friends currently standing in front of the blond's apartment. "What're you guys doing here?" he asked.

Hidan grinned and crossed his arms, "Could ask you the same thing, firecrotch."

Konan smiled and shoved the platinum blond aside. "Sasori! Did you do it? Did you!?"

Sasori's cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his head. "Yes, Konan," he mumbled slightly embarrassed.

"AWWWW!" the girl squealed happily hugging both the blond and redhead. "I'm so happy I could cry!"

Both artists cheeks flared red as the girl further embarrassed the two.

"I can practically hear the wedding bells ringing~" Konan sighed happily.

"Who's getting married?" a distinctive familiar voice asked.

Deidara gaped in disbelief. "Mom!?"

Isako smiled and made way through the crowd of Deidara's friends. "We came to see you! I hate how you never come for Christmas and just lock yourself up!" she frowned. "Although, it seems you have quite the number of guests here today."

The blond smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "These are my friends and coworkers."

"Oh! How lovely! I'm Isako, Deidara's mother," the blonde woman smiled.

"Now, honey, don't embarrass the boy," Yamato said, Toriko following behind.

Deidara blushed and invited everyone in. "I don't think I could get anymore embarrassed."

Isako smiled and sat down next to the blue haired woman. "Now, what was this talk of wedding bells?"

Konan giggled and pointed at the blonde's son. "Why don't you ask him?~"

Deidara blushed furiously, "Konan! Don't say weird stuff like that! We're not getting married, un."

"Who's we?" Deidara's father asked curiously.

"No one dad! Really!"

Hidan snorted and grinned like a madman, "No one my ass. Are you not gonna tell your daddy who you've been fucking?"

Yamato's eyes widened. _Fucking!?_

"Hidan! Don't talk like that! Not in front of my family, un!"

Kakuzu hit the male over the head and rolled his eyes. "Have some respect, Hidan."

"Fuck you," the platinum blond muttered quietly.

Yamato frowned and crossed his arms, "Deidara? Are you keeping things from us _again_?" he asked stressing the end.

Deidara shook his head, "No, no. Of course not."

"Deidara, you're gonna have to tell them anyways. Better now opposed to later," Sasori chided coming to stand next to the blond.

Deidara let out a whine in protest, "Not you too, Danna!"

"Danna?" Isako asked surprised. "Deidara-"

Toriko giggled and shook her head, "It's not like that, mom. He means it out of respect, right Deidara?"

The blond blushed and rubbed the back of his neck. He gave a nervous laugh. "About that...Well you see, it was out of respect and still is, but uh…"

Everyone stared at him.

"Uhm...you see…" he muttered twiddling with his fingers.

Sasori sighed and rolled his eyes. "Brat."

"Un? What is it-"

The redhead leaned down and planted a kiss upon the blond's lip, causing the blond to go wide eyed. The kiss was quick, but it was enough to get the point across to everyone in that entire room. Sasori and Deidara were more than just friends.

Sasori sighed and shoved his hands in his pockets, feeling a tad embarrassed about having to be so blunt in front of the blond's parents. "In case nobody understood that...Deidara and I are dating now." He looked over at the blond's father and sister. "Er...sorry. I know you wanted Toriko and I to date and all, but I love your son so…"

"Oh, Sasori, sweety!" Isako smiled clasping her hands together. "You don't have to worry about that!" The woman stood and hugged her son and the redhead. "You two are absolutely wonderful!" She turned to her husband and put her hands on her hips. "Yamato! I told you my feeling would be correct! I just knew they were closer than they appeared to be!"

Yamato rubbed the back of his neck, "It seems so. I wish it could've been Tori though. No offense Deidara."

The blond gave a small smile, "Uh, it's fine...I guess. I hope you're not too angry at me Toriko…"

The blonde girl frowned and crossed her arms. "It's whatever."

Deidara frowned and went to say something, but Sasori stopped him. "Brat, don't. You'll just make it harder on her."

"Un…"

"Hey, Deidara," Kisame grinned. "How come you never introduced us to your family before? They seem like really nice people. Especially your mother," he winked chuckling.

Itachi humphed and jabbed the male in the side with his elbow. The Uchiha could get jealous too.

Isako giggled and blushed, "Oh, you flatter."

The group laughed.

As everyone got to met the blond's family, Itachi approached the redhead. "So you and Deidara now, huh?"

Sasori nodded, "Yep."

The raven gave a small rare smile. "Yanno, I would've hated you back then for dating him, but now that I see you two together...it actually makes me happy."

The redhead raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because you're finally truly happy, Sasori."

Sasori blushed lightly. "Are you really Uchiha Itachi?"

The raven laughed and then smirked, "Oh, I am. And I remember. Do you?"

"No…?"

"We had a bet remember?"

The redhead nearly faced palm. "Oh yeah. I forgot."

"I noticed," Itachi commented. "Pay up, lover boy."

Sasori sighed and reached in his back pocket to dig his wallet out. "I hate when you're right," the redhead commented fishing out the money he owed, "but I'm glad this was the outcome."

Itachi nodded and pocketed the money. "Indeed."

Deidara, having noticed the money exchange, approached the two. "Hey, what was that all about, un?" he asked.

"Sasori lost a bet. Don't worry, though. It's not a bad bet," Itachi stated.

The blond raised an eyebrow, "Whatever."

The Uchiha gave a small smile towards the blond before turning and heading back to sit with Kisame, who was currently discussing shoes with Isako. He rolled his eyes. He should've known better than to get jealous. Kisame was just as bad as Deidara. Ultra gay.

"I think my brain just broke, un."

"Huh? Why?" Sasori asked confused.

"Itachi just smiled. At me," Deidara stated. "Me, un. The enemy has smiled at me."

Sasori laughed and wrapped an arm around the blond, "That's a good thing right?"

The blond gaped, "No! The opposite! He's...That damned Uchiha is planning me demise! I'm doomed!"

The redhead shook his head and kissed the blond gently. "If that's the case, I suppose I'll have to help you concoct an even more gruesome demise for him, huh?"

Deidara smirked, "Damn straight you will."

"Yanno, this year has gone by so fast. I seriously thought this would be the shittiest year of my life," Sasori commented. "But...in reality, I'm glad this was the outcome. Sure, we've had some shit times. We pulled through them though. Together. And I'd really like to keep it that way," the redhead smiled.

The blond chuckled and kissed the redhead's neck. "You're kissing up. You want something, un."

Sasori smirked, "Caught me red-handed. I want to marry your sister instead."

Deidara let out a soft laugh and smiled, "Jackass. I love you."

The redhead kissed him on the lips and muttered, "Brat. I love you too."

_~The End~_

_Yes this is really the end! Man, it kinda feels rushed...er..bleh. I tried. Anyways, I hope you all had or are having a good Christmas c: thank you for all for reading and reviewing. Happy holidays~ _

_~Haden c:_


End file.
